Superman x Wonder Woman: Sons of Rao
by VengefulMANonMission
Summary: The end of the universe is drawing near, and only the combined might of Rao's sons can stop the tide of destruction. SMWW, MMXSBXWG, BMXCW. AU crossover of Superman Wonder Woman comics with Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, I am merging New 52 SMWW coupling with Young Justice Cartoon series. **

This is SMWW, along with other couples. 

Non-Canon Additional Background

1. This story is basically the fusion of Superman and Wonder Woman story lines from New 52 with Young Justice Cartoon series.

2. The House of El is said to be descended from the Primordial Rao. Rao and Gaia were the Primordials that existed at the beginning of the Universe. Gaia is the Mother of Life, and Rao is the Father of the Suns. Rao created all of the stars in the universe.

3. Donna Troy exists much earlier in the story. She is the younger magical copy of Diana created by the sorceress Magda.

4. Themyscira Issue with Hippolyta petrified is resolved. Hippolyta rules Themyscira once again. She knows of her daughter's relationship with Kal-El and is initially not pleased.

A lot will be explained during the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_In the darkness of space..._

These thoughts echoed.

**The time has come!**

_**Really, Saga? It has only been 100,000 years since our lord disappeared. **_

**I am not senile enough to confuse my calculations, Toto! The seals are breaking and soon the end of the universe is at hand!**

_**I would have thought Mirai could have held the seal for ten million years, not 1,000,000!**_

**We have no choice. We must give our lord's descendants their heirlooms! They must fight!**

_**What of the First Son? As soon as we give the Second and Third Son their Heirlooms, he will surely notice!**_

**The First Son is not the one to go against our master's wishes. Fortunately he is not as self-centered as he previously was. He already has one of our master's heirlooms.**

_**He wasn't happy with it the last time we heard of him. **_

**Hopefully he has not gotten angrier. Now help me finish my preparations. **

* * *

><p><em>On Earth, Rebuilt Mount Justice<em>

Conner huffed as he trained in the new gravity room. When the Mount Justice was rebuilt, it gained several dozen renovations, including the gravity room. Gravity could be raised to 300x max for intensive workouts. Most of the Team would only train in 5 or 6 times gravity. But Conner could train in 100x gravity, though he could barely move.

Taking a single step was like running 100 meters at top speed. Conner gritted his teeth and roared as strain and pain soared through his body. He fell to his hands and knees.

_No, I have to get stronger._ Conner growled in his mind. For some reason, he began to doubt his strength and abilities more extremely. He would constantly get thoughts that he was too weak. Those thoughts began to swarm him strangely a month ago. And he began to train more and more strenuously.

He slowly got up and began to step again.

"Conner." He looked up and saw Garfield in the monitor room above. "Lunch is ready!"

Conner nodded. "Computer, shut down gravity." He grunted as the gravity lessened. He could finally move normally, though he still felt his entire body burn as he moved. He walked out, brushed his sweat, and continued to the dining hall.

"Hey Conner." Garfield in his Monkey mode jumped on his back. "You have been training a lot lately. What gives?"

Conner sighed. "I don't know. One day I just woke up with a feeling."

"A feeling?" Gar scratched his head.

"As if somebody was...telling me to start preparing." Conner tried to remember exactly what it was. It was definitely a person, but he could not make out the shape. He only held a deep voice.

"Preparing for what?" Gar asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't stay here if I knew." The clone-hybrid grunted.

The two of them finally reached the lunch room. M'gann was finishing her last dishes. "Grab a plate and get as much as you like." She smiled at Conner, who returned a small one in turn. The rest of the Team had already taken their fill and moved to their chosen rooms.

He and Gar grabbed a plate and started loading food on their plates. M'gann took her own plate and walked next to Conner.

"Are you okay?" M'gann asked. She saw changes in Conner. He was lately less prone to anger, but more prone to lone brooding time. She tried to mind link with him, but he refused a connection still.

Their relationship was mending very slowly. They were still very awkward with each other. Once in a while they would exchange a few words here and there, but when M'gann wanted to go more, Conner backed out and left. M'gann knew that as she had been the offending party in their breakup, she had to wait for Conner to respond. It was very painful though. M'gann longed for Conner and every day seemed like a year. She would continue to wait for Conner, hoping that he would trust and eventually love her again.

Conner still loved M'gann, though he knew that their relationship would not be the same. He still ached with pain from his memories of M'gann being with her now ex-boyfriend La'gann and her mind manipulations. He had not realized until then that he was the jealous boyfriend type who would hold grudges. Forgiving was an ability Conner very rarely used, and he could not forgive M'gann for what she did to him. He would stay awake at night, just wondering why it was so hard for him to just leave the past behind. He tried and tried, but would eventually fail, as if he was afflicted with an unknown disease. And Conner knew that he could not fall in love with M'gann against until he resolved this inner conflict.

"I am fine." Conner answered, giving M'gann a fake smile that she could definitely look through. "It is just...I am getting these weird dreams." He said as he stacked up on mashed potatoes and gravity.

"Are they recurring?" M'gann asked.

"Yes...every time I sleep." Conner nodded. "I see a person...I cannot see what that person looks like; it is a huge shadow. He is telling me to get stronger for what is to come."

"And you are training harder because of that dream?" M'gann asked as the two of them walked to the living room to eat.

"It is something more than that. The words he speaks, it is as if they are resonating with my soul. I am agreeing with him even though I don't know anything about the situation." Conner sat down on the couch. M'gann sat next to him.

"Maybe these dreams are reflections of your experiences. When you last fought the Terror Twins, they overpowered you." M'gann offered a suggestion.

"Maybe." Conner shrugged. "But I have a feeling it is more than that." He cradled his head in his hands. M'gann put her hand on his shoulder.

"Conner, listen to me." She spoke softly as Conner slowly turned toward her.

"You are probably overthinking this." M'gann grabbed his hands. "You shouldn't tear yourself apart for this."

Conner remained silent. The former couple remained like that in silence. M'gann desperately wanted to kiss Conner so that he could put his mind to rest. She leaned forward slightly, but Conner backed off.

"Thanks, M'gann." Conner patted her hand and grabbed his plate to eat. M'gann mentally chastised herself for ruining this moment and sadly turned to her own plate.

* * *

><p><em>Fortress of Solitude...<em>

Clark Kent, Superman, or Kal-El. Three persona in one. When Clark looked at the mirror each morning, he took time to immerse himself in that persona. Sometimes he felt he had four personas instead of three. The three obvious ones and the fourth one who just wanted to be all of them at once.

He looked at himself in the mirror at then and wondered if he should be that fourth persona.

Clark felt long smooth arms wrapping around him. "What are you thinking, my love?" Warm breath landed on his shoulders.

"You should be in bed still." Clark turned and held his love tightly to his chest. His lover giggled and rubbed her cheek on his neck.

"I couldn't sleep without your presence." His love took all of his scent in. He had a gentle woodsy scent to him, perhaps from his time on the farm.

Clark smelled her hair, the smell of natural beauty that was hard to pinpoint. His love always had that scent of proverbial rose, even during battle.

They split apart for a bit to look into each other's eyes and then kissed passionately.

"My sun, are you alright?" She asked between lapses.

"I am, my moon." Clark answered.

"You know better than to lie to me, beloved." His lover looked at him in a disproving tone.

Clark sighed. "I don't know what to appear to your mother." He turned back to the mirror. "As Clark Kent, as Superman, as Kal-El?"

"As all of them." Her love firmly noted as she turned his chin to her. "You are all of them combined and more. Beneath that hard exterior of Superman, that awkward skin of Clark Kent, that closed interior of Kal-El lies a sense of humanity greater than any other's. I want you to show my mother that."

"What about you, my moon? What will you show to your mother?" Clark grinned.

"That boyish grin will not help you against my mother, Kal." His lover playfully scolded him. "I am both Diana Prince and Diana of Themyscira. But much more, I am my own woman, with my own humanity."

"Will that be enough?" Clark asked worriedly. Diana gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Should that not be? You and I are not gods, despite what others think. Nor do we pretend that we are. My siblings may tell me I am the Goddess of War, and mankind may see you as God personified, but we know better and ground ourselves. We struggle as much as others do, and we succeed no more no less than they do. And if my mother does not deemed that agreeable, then it is her problem, not ours." Diana said firmly. "You are the man I chose as my mate and most trusted partner. That is enough for me."

Clark smiled. "That is good to hear." Clark looked at the time. "We have a couple hours until we arrive on Themyscira. We should get ready. Do you want to take the shower first?"

Diana grinned devilishly. "Oh I think the shower can accommodate both of us." She led him to the showers where they continued their passions from last night.

_Oh I am a blessed man. _Clark grinned.

After a satisfying shower sex, Diana retreated to the dressing room. Meanwhile, Clark shook his head again.

Lately he had been getting dreams, strange dreams where he saw a huge shadow. He kept hearing a deep voice saying

_Fight On_.

Clark didn't know what that meant. Fight on? For what?

He slowly put on his suit chest symbol on his chest and clicked on it. The suit slowly covered his body with his cape.

"Kal?" Diana appeared with a red greek dress with a exposed back and low v-neck.

"I keep getting that dream again." Clark sighed. "Fight on? For what? Who is that voice?"

Diana hugged Clark. "Dreams are often messages. Perhaps somebody is sending you message to fight on."

"A foreboding message? A warning?" Clark sighed.

"Clear your mind of that now, Sun." Diana touched his face. "You are not one to give up. You will fight on for what you believe in, will you not?"

"I will."

"Then that dream merely reinforces what you will do." The daughter of Zeus kissed him. "Let us go."

* * *

><p><em>Earth, Themyscira...<em>

Hippolyta paced around her room. Today her elder daughter would bring her beloved to Themyscira. Normally this would not be permitted, but these were special and desperate times.

Diana was still the Champion of Themyscira. Sure there were other Amazons such as Alektra and Artemis who challenged that notion, but still. Diana remained the strongest Amazon. Hippolyta knew that times in front of Amazons were dark, especially with all of the magical barriers that have been destroyed in Zeus's and her own absence. Donna was still too young and inexperienced to be the Champion. The younger daughter did not lack in enthusiasm, but she was just too innocent.

Second, Diana outranked her as the Goddess of War. She could just bring Kal-El here without Hippolyta's permission. But it was strangely due to her daughter's lover that she use this to try to mend the relationship between her and her mother. To think that a man would help the Queen of Amazons with her daughter.

That led the final reason. She wanted to reconnect with Diana. Diana had been there when Hippolyta had returned. The mother and daughter hugged each other tightly. Then they disconnected once again. Diana was still angry for her mother's lies, the lies Amazons made about their forsaken male children. Only Donna was able to talk to Diana without discomfort. Hippolyta admitted her faults, but Diana was still reluctant to trust.

Hippolyta still remembered when Diana revealed she had started courting Steve Trevor, the man who landed on Themyscira years ago. The Amazon Queen was discomforted by this news, but knew that as Steve Trevor was only a mortal man, he would not be able to force Diana to do anything. Diana was only a child in the Man's World, so she would be fascinated by Steve Trevor. As Diana later revealed, she was with Steve Trevor because of fascination and curiosity rather than love. While she grew to love and respect the man, she could not return his feelings, which had gotten fully romantic. He loved her more than she loved him. As such, she could not have intimately relations with Trevor, nothing beyond kissing. Perhaps in another time, in another life, that fascination could have turned to love, but not in this life. That difference in opinion broke them up, much to the relief of the Amazon Queen.

Then Diana revealed that she had taken a lover in the world of man, a being from the stars whose abilities equaled her own.

This being from the Stars, Kal-El; Hippolyta saw his powers firsthand when he helped her against Circe's invasion of Themyscira years ago. He possessed powers that would have made the Olympians tremble.

How he lifted the entire island when Circe set the ocean on fire with magic.

How he blasted legions of demons with his sight alone.

How he punched the brought back Hercules with a mighty punch into the sky and pummeled him back to the ground.

How he froze the oceans with his breathe.

He was god in man form. Hippolyta still remember how after the battle, Diana jumped into his arms and kissed him. Hippolyta was scared. Rarely was the Amazon Queen frightened, she had battled immortals, but none like him.

When Hippolyta learned she had given her virginity to him, Hippolyta was quick to act. But Diana was quicker. Her daughter noted that while she respected Amazons' tradition, she chose not to follow certain ones. Diana told her mother how she had found out how Amazons sold their male children to Hephaestus for weapons and how her lover was there during her darkest times. When Diana figured out her heritage, he was there. When Hera cursed the Amazons, he was there. After Diana fought and killed the First Son, he was there. He was there all the way. If Hippolyta forbade her from seeing her lover, then Diana would leave her position as champion and princess. Diana would not betray her best friend and lover. Diana loved everyone, but he was the only one she was in love with.

"Your highness." She turned and saw Phillipus and a pair of Amazon warriors. "The Champion and her...man is here." Phillipus stated.

"thank you, General." hippolyta done her own armor and carried her favorite axe. "Let us greet our guest with caution. Remind all our sisters that he is in every way our champion's equal and not to be underestimated. He also has protection from our attacks as long as he respects us and our ways."

Phillipus saluted and walked away with her guards. Hippolyta took a deep breathe. She stepped outside and saw Donna. She was in her new armor.

"Mother." Donna asked. "I am aware of our history, but must we prepare such a...hostile reception?"

Hippolyta smiled and put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Young one, a leader, especially a Queen, must be cautious."

"But Diana's mate...he seems to be a nice man. He is gentle, unless provoked." Donna spoke from experience. She met Kal-El and Diana when her older sister invited her for dinner. The man was indeed handsome, a demigod or god in every way. He was tall and handsome, perfectly built. His blue eyes were gentle, almost fatherly, possessing none of the savagery her sisters described. He would laugh with Diana and share more than a few affectionate looks during dinner. Donna awkwardly opened up if Kal had any brothers. Kal mentioned Conner, but didn't say anything else. She avoided that subject entirely and decided to drill her sister's lover about their relationship. He revealed all but the most explicit details, which made Diana blush and Donna giggle. All in all, she thought he was no more harmful than any of her sisters of Themyscira.

Hippolyta and Donna walked down to the beach, where the Amazons were armed to the teeth. They stood in rows with their shields up and spears out. They cleared for their Queen and second princess as the two walked out. When they reached the front, Diana and her lover were standing. Hippolyta scrutinized her daughter's would-be lover. The blond queen was immediately comparing him with Hercules, or perhaps Zeus.

He was tall, taller than her and most amazons. He had short black hair and blue eyes, mirroring those of Diana's. He had a very handsome voice for a male; it had a sense of innocence and strength that most men's faces lacked. Then she looked at his build. He was very well built, with big arms, wide shoulders and strong legs. He was not overly muscular as Hercules was but still built as a god.

He was wearing a blue forming fitting armor-like clothing with a red cape. On his chest was a symbol that looked like a S.

Overall, he was a beautiful male. Hippolyta could see how he could charm her daughter. Hippolyta learned that he was only a few years younger than her, which meant he still had some growing to do.

"So, you are the one who charmed my daughter." Hippolyta started. The male stood slightly straighter. Diana glared at her mother.

"As I have stated before, Mother, he has not enthralled me." Diana knew the meaning behind her mother's words.

"I have said no such thing, Daughter." Hippolyta stated. "As my daughter may have told you, you are a guest of our nation and will not be harmed. However, our protection ends when you either harm or betray us. Understood?"

"Completely." Clark said. Even his voice was smooth.

"Very well." Hippolyta turned and walked toward the palace along with her troops. Donna ran and hugged her sister.

"Hey Diana." Donna sang happily.

"Hello, Donna." Diana returned. Donna broke the hug and hugged Clark next. Clark smiled and gave her a small hug.

"Welcome to Themyscira." Donna greeted and smiled. "So, how have you two been?"

"Good." Clark and Diana looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, love birds." Donna teased. "Wait until you two are alone."

Diana took one of Clark's hands in her own. The three of them began to walk through the city. Clark felt Amazon's stares. Some were angry, but most were of fascination. Most of the Amazons have not seen men all their life and nearly all of them grew up with stories how males were no better than savages. But here was one who did not resemble a savage in any way. Rather, he looked like one of statues of the Olympians.

"Diana." Clark whispered and Diana looked at him. "So what are we going to do here?"

"There is going to be some contests which you are going to participate. Nothing life threatening." Diana answered.

"Seriously?" Clark sighed.

"It will be nothing more than our spars together." Diana reassured him. "Amazons pride in prowess and honor above all. I know that you will pass all of these tests easily."

"And how do you know that?" Clark asked.

"Because I chose you." Diana smiled radiantly and Clark returned it.

"I heard that Aleka volunteered to take on Clark for the sword fighting." Donna told her sister.

"Of course she would." Diana remembered her large Amazon rival. "She hasn't changed in all the years." When Clark looked at her confused, Diana continued. "Aleka is a very stubborn Amazon who has no good feelings towards men. No doubt she volunteered to fight you to scare you or worse, seriously injure you."

"I see." Clark answered

"Honestly, I don't know why Mother decided to test you. She knows that you are strong as I am." Diana sighed. "Perhaps she intends to scare you away."

Clark smiled. "We have fought off worse, my moon."

"Indeed, my sun." Diana returned.

"Moon, Sun?" Donna asked.

"It is a traditional kryptonian way of saying 'loved one'." Diana explained.

"Oh." Donna nodded. "

The three of them had a tour of the island. Last time Clark was here, it was during an invasion so he was not able to sightsee. He had that luxury now. He saw many temples worshipping different gods. Themyscira was a sight to see and paradise was definitely an apt description.

Then a pair of guards arrived. "The Queen requests all of your presences."

Diana looked at Clark. "It is time."

The three of them went to the Coliseum. Diana and Donna went to the royal stands next to their mother. Clark remained on the ground, facing a rather large Amazon. She had red hair, was far more muscular than Diana, and as tall as he was. He had a gigantic axe in her hand. On her hand was a golden gauntlet.

She lifted her axe and pointed at him. "Come, Man. Choose a weapon of your choice and face me!" Clark saw that on the walls were many weapons attached to it for selection.

The Amazons cheered for her peer as she waved her axe and gained the encore.

Diana looked at Hippolyta. "You do know this is not a fair fight for Aleka."

"Aleka wields a magical axe, along with the Gauntlet of Ares. She is just as strong as you are." Hippolyta spoke without looking at her daughter. She saw Clark looking through the weapons. "Does he favor a weapon?"

"Normally no." Diana frowned. "He usually uses his fists. But he must have realized that the axe was magical and is looking for a guard against it."

"Those weapons are not magical." Hippolyta revealed.

"What?" Diana snapped.

"Your man must show that he is willing to fight one regardless of his opponents. I expect no less from one you have chosen." Hippolyta said.

"I have no doubt he will fight." Diana argued. "But he can get seriously injured!"

"Then you do not believe in his ability to survive?" Hippolyta questioned and Diana was silent. "This is much a test for you as for him, Princess. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust in his ability to return to you no matter what?" Hippolyta asked her final question. Diana sighed deeply.

"I do." Diana sat back down. Hippolyta smiled inside.

Clark picked up a bastard sword and faced Aleka. They faced each other. Hippolyta stood up.

"Begin!"

Aleka jumped and brought down her axe. Clark dodged by jumping to the side and Aleka swerved to attack again. Clark blocked the blow, though he saw that his sword was already straining.

_So her weapons are magical and mine are not_. Clark thought. _Another test?_

Aleka swung her axes again and again. Clark was forced to dodge most of them and parry the others. Then Aleka punched with her gauntlet. Clark caught the fist and felt enormous strength, one he would have expected from Captain Marvel or Diana.

Aleka smirked, dropped her axe, and grabbed Clark. She lifted her knees and kicked in him the ribs. Clark gritted in pain. He freed himself and punched. Aleka blocked the punch with her gauntlet and returned a punch. Clark grabbed her wrist.

The two of them locked.

"You fight well, for a man." Aleka grunted.

"You too." Clark suddenly lifted her and threw her to the side. Aleka flipped and grabbed her axe. She pivoted on her feet and swung her weapon, catching Clark in the abdomen.

Clark moved in time, but there was a slight bleeding cut. It was not serious and he looked back at Aleka, who stood standing.

Diana gripped her seat tighter, but did not stand up. Diana and Clark exchanged looks; he silently reassured her and she calmed down. This did not get past Hippolyta.

"First blood is mine." Aleka claimed. "I will now claim your head and manhood!" She cracked Clark's dropped sword in two, drawing cheers from the crowd.

Clark frowned. He had refrained from using his additional abilities to give a fair fight. He perhaps needed them to counter the magic.

* * *

><p><em>Watchtower<em>

Cyborg sighed in boredom. He had monitor duty, looking at the world from above for any emergencies. As of then, there were almost no accidents. Hal Jordan and Flash were handling a hurricane in Australia. Shayera Hol and Red Tornado were saving people from a nuclear reactor going under.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, until he saw in the radar that two unknowns were coming straight for Earth.

Cyborg then got a call from Batman. "Cyborg."

"I see it too." Cyborg did the calculations. "There are two unknowns, each no bigger than a human. It is coming toward Earth at 1500 mph. I am sending John Stewart and Martian Manhunter to stop it."

The Green Lantern and Jonn Jonzz shot from the station to the unknown projectiles.

"The projectiles are coming in hot." John Stewart reported. He activated his ring and created a gigantic green glove construct. Jonn Jonzz stanced himself ready.

"Landing in ten seconds." Cyborg said to the duo. "5...4...3...2...1"

The projectiles basically tore through the Lantern's construct and practically bulldozed against the Manhunter without any change in momentum. Green Lantern and the Martian floated in space.

"Crap." Cyborg cursed. "Two casualties! Red Alert! Get them back in the Tower!"

"Batman to Cyborg, report." Batman said.

"Casualties for John Stewart and Man Hunter. The projectiles are going to land on Earth!"

"Where?"

Cyborg calculated.

"One is going to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. The other...just disappeared! Near greece!"

Batman knew where it landed. _Themyscira..._

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus, Home of the Olympians<em>

Apollo just woke from his daydream. He had been daydreaming on his Olympian Throne when he sense two objects entering the domain of man. Normally he would not give a thought, but these two were different.

They gave off power that was much older and more powerful than anything he ever sensed before. They could possibly threaten his rule.

He tried to use his power of the sun to gravitationally move them away from Earth, but they would not be stopped or impeded. He himself tried to stop them, but very nearly tore his hands off when he neared them. Their heat was hot enough to nearly melt his hands, the God of the Sun! It was unthinkable.

"Is the King of Olympus having trouble?" Apollo turned and saw Strife, his bald half sister dressed in only black wraps.

"Piss off." Apollo blazed.

"Oh don't try to hide it. I saw the entire thing from my room." Strife snickered and looked at Apollo's burnt hands. "This is interesting. Something that can hurt the King of Olympus so much."

Apollo looked through his magical pool of sight and looked at the projectile.

"This is power that I am not familiar with." Apollo mentioned. "A power much older and far more powerful than what I have ever experienced. Merely trying to touch it hurt me so."

"So we are dealing with alien forces?" Strife sat down.

"Alien...yes...now that you mention it..." Apollo put his hands in a basin of water, where his hands slowly healed. "Its power was reminiscent of that alien our dear Diana is bedding."

"Oh, you mean Superman!" Strife moaned with longing. "That mortal with that strength and stamina! I once intruded them making love in her apartment."

"You would do that." Apollo grumbled.

"I offered myself to him in what mortals call a threesome." Strife chuckled. "Diana was so angry that she punched me and dragged that mortal to his secret fortress. That mortal should thank me. They rocked the entire Arctic." She trembled in just imagining what Superman could do to her. "Anyway, what about him?"

"The power he emanated when I shot with my sun at Hephaestus Forge was eerily similar to what hurt me just now." Apollo stated.

"Oh!" Strife clapped. "When he threw you from Earth to Olympus!"

Apollo snarled. "I know what happened!" That event was humiliating for him. He was sent smashing from the bottom to top of Olympus, becoming the laughing stock of Olympians. Though he thought he got revenge when he supercharged Zod and Faora against the alien and Diana, that humiliation still burned in his mind.

"So the forces at play are Kryptonian?" Strife asked finally.

"It seems so. But almost all of the Kryptonians died out years ago." Apollo smirked.

"What of their gods? Surely they can still exist." Strife noted. "Remember Rao? The one Zeus challenged but came back defeated just as many times?"

"He disappeared millennia ago." The sun God scoffed. "If he were still alive, the universe would be in a different state."

"He may very well be." The two of them turned and saw Hera in her peacock dress. The former Queen of the Olympians walked regally. "A being as powerful as Rao does not simply disappear."

Then Artemis, Apollo's twin appeared from behind the throne. "What shall we do about it?"

"We do nothing." Apollo ordered and sat upon his throne once more, the throne burning in flames. "If there is a threat to the natural order, then we shall extinguish them as we have done before. For now, however, we wait."

"It could be _him_." Artemis told her brother. "The one whom all gods fear."

Apollo twitched. "Him? Possibly. But why would he come here?"

"Perhaps he is bored." Strife lifted her arms. "The Destroyer! One who destroys entire galaxies in anger!"

"Careful, Strife." Hera answered. "Even Zeus feared the Destroyer's power. So much so that he never even challenged the Destroyer."

Apollo then sensed the projectile land...in Themyscira. "Well...Well..."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice, Rhode Island<em>

At Mount Justice, all was calm. The Team was relaxing in their own way. Conner was taking a small nap between his training.

_In his dream, he saw the huge shadow again. _

_"Who are you?" Conner asked. "Answer me!"_

_Silence_

_"Why am I getting these dreams? What do you want from me!?"_

_Silence._

_"Stop this!" _

_"I cannot." A very deep, strong voice rang._

_Conner froze. "Why not? Why are you doing this?"_

_"You must be ready."_

_"Ready? For what?" Conner shouted._

_"For the End. I can offer only guidance. You must walk your own path." The shadow retreated._

_"Wait!" Conner chased, but the shadow disappeared. _

Then a huge shockwave woke him up. Conner nearly fell out of his bed and ran outside his room. Almost all of the mountain was demolished and at the center of the crater, something shiny was sticking out of it.

"Kaldur! Gar! Mal! Karen! M'gann!" Conner shouted.

"We are alright!" The Team shouted. They were already gathered outside the crater.

"Everyone okay?" Conner ran.

"Nobody is hurt." Kaldur noted his teammate. "Nearly shocked or stunned."

"Were we attacked?" Impulse asked.

"No. Otherwise we would be swarmed by enemies." Kaldur noted. "We just got hit by that." He pointed at the shining object.

Conner stared at it. It was a very long, golden spear with runes on its blade. It was perhaps 8 feet long with 2 feet long blades. (Look at Solarion from Diablo 3).

"What is that?" Jason pointed.

Conner walked toward the spear.

"Conner, be careful." M'gann warned.

"Okay." Conner noted, but continued to look at the spear. It was a huge spear with two blades, masterfully crafted. He scrutinized the runes.

"Theses runes, they are kryptonian." Conner recognized it.

"Kryptonian?" Kaldur frowned. "You mean like Superman."

"Yeah." Conner had learned the language from his older brother, but these were highly cryptic. "From what I can read...it says "The one who wields this spear shall wield the Power Cosmic and judge both mortals and immortals alike."

Lagoon boy crossed his arms. "You sure you interpreted it correctly? That seems far-fetched." He sneered.

Conner read it again. "No, I am sure." He glared at the Atlantean. "But it is ancient Kryptonian. There may be other meanings in it."

Then Kaldur got contact from Batman.

"Batman to Aqualad. What is your situation?" Batman called.

"Mount Justice has just been destroyed by a projectile. It looks like a golden spear." Aqualad reported.

"A golden spear?" Batman asked.

"Yes. And accordingly to Superboy, it has ancient Kryptonian runes." The Atlantean continued.

"Repeat, did you just say Kryptonian?" Batman frowned.

"Yes. Your orders?"

"Move the team to Bludhaven immedately. The Justice League will take care of this projectile."

"Roger." Aqualad noted. "Listen, Team." He looked at the Team members. "Gather all your things and move to Bludhaven hideout as soon as possible. The League will take care of this."

The Team scattered, packing their stuff. Conner quickly packed his cloths in a duffle back and blues in his backpack. When he returned outside, he saw the spear again.

**_Wield Me_**. A strange voice echoed in his head. Conner shook his head, thinking he just heard that in his head.

_**Wield Me, son of Rao. I am your birthright**_. Conner stared at the spear in amazement. Was the spear talking to him?

He grunted and walked away, but then a louder voice spoke.

**_Have you not felt complete? As if you are missing a piece of yourself, and you may never get it back? _**Conner froze. _**I am the key that will complete you. I will give you what you have always wanted. **_

Conner looked at the spear again. "What is it that I want the most?" He spoke.

_**You want to be your own being.**_

Conner walked closer and closer to the spear. Nearby, Garfield and M'gann were walking out of their rooms when they saw Conner walking to the object.

"Conner!" Garfield shouted. "what are you doing?"

Conner didn't hear him. He walked up to the spear and reached out to grab its handle.

"Conner!" M'gann shouted and flew toward him, but he had already grabbed the handle.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Themyscira<em>

The fight between Clark and Aleka was interrupted by a projectile that landed between them and caused a shining explosion. The explosion was strong enough to rock all of Themyscira and knock nearly everyone out of their seats.

When dust settled, Clark stood up and stared at what caused the explosion.

It was a giant greatsword as long as Clark was tall. Its dark blade was wide as Clark himself and was adorned with runes. (look at Buster sword from Final Fantasy VII).

"Kal!" Diana flew down to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." Clark smiled at her, but then turned his attention back to the sword.

"A sword?" Diana saw the sword too. "I have not seen its like in my life."

Hippolyta and the other Amazons gathered around them.

"What is the meaning behind this?" Aleka shouted. "Is this one of your tricks?"

"No." Clark said firmly. "This does not belong to me."

Hippolyta looked at the sword. "What in Olympus' name is this?"

Donna was in awe of it. "What a magnificent sword!" She went to touch it.

"Don't touch it, Donna." Hippolyta said and her younger daughter stepped back.

"Obey your mother, young one." A female voice rang. The mortals looked up and saw Apollo, Strife, and Hera floated down. While the Amazons bowed to their patrons, Diana and Clark stood firm.

Strife floated behind Clark and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hello, Kal-El. Or do you prefer Clark?" She said seductively. Diana growled and walked up to her.

"GET. OFF. HIM. NOW." She threatened and Strife merely laughed.

"Diana, which of his names do you call when you two are in bed? Especially the one where you two rocked the world."

Hera raised an eyebrow in amusement while Clark blushed and looked away. Hippolyta's eyes narrowed at this information. Diana grabbed Strife's wrist and threw her off her lover, but Strife merely floated down.

"Stay away from him." The Goddess of War pointed at her.

"Or what?" Strife licked her lips. "You can't possibly expect me to look at him and not rip him out of that strange clothing." She then turned to Clark. "Kal-El. I can give you a kind of ecstasy that my inexperienced baby sister can't give you."

"No thanks." Clark firmly rejected her and Strife dramatically fake-fainted.

"Oh the pain!" Strife play-moaned. "I am rejected for a baby girl!"

"Stop it, Strife." Hera reprimanded. "Rise, Amazons. We are not here to punish you." The Amazons stood up.

Apollo looked at the gigantic sword. "So, this is the thing..." The sun god scrutinized the sword. "This truly is it...isn't it Hera?"

"It indeed is." Hera walked up to the sword as well. "I never thought I would see it again."

"You know what it is." Clark asked.

"Indeed, creature." Apollo answered. "This sword...is a weapon of unimaginable power. It was created specifically to kill both mortals and immortals alike."

"It has been more than 1,000,000 years." Hera continued. "When its wielder used it, he destroyed an entire galaxy with a single swing."

Apollo gripped its handle. "To think that such a power is within my grasp." He tried to lift it, but the gigantic sword didn't budge. Apollo charged his hands with energy and tried again. Multiple times. He failed.

Strife giggled. "Let me try." Apollo stepped aside for his sister. Strife tried, but she could not move it either. Strife in frustration kicked it, but ended up injuring herself instead. "Argh, stupid sword!"

Hera turned to Clark. "Those two can't wield it, because they are not worthy or strong enough. But you, Kal-El, are."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"That sword can only be wielded by a worthy scion of the strongest bloodline in the universe." Hera explained. "Apollo and Strife do not pass the bloodline or the worthiness criteria. You might. Go, son of Krypton."

Kal-El walked up to the sword. As he was about to grasp the handle.

Apollo crossed his arms. "If you manage to lift the sword, creature, I will bless your marriage to my sister if you want. If you can't, then I will deny it."

Diana shot a look at Apollo. "That is not fair, Apollo. Nor will I follow it!"

"We gods spend our eternal lives playing games." Apollo smiled. "I am playing a new game."

Clark looked at Diana, who looked worried. He gave a reassuring smile. "Diana, no matter what, I am not leaving you."

Diana smiled. "Of course you will."

Clark turned back to the sword and gripped the handle. Then he was covered by a ray of golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first chapter in my possible 20+ chapter story. <strong>

**Please review and even ask questions if you want. I will try to answer without revealing too much. **


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I?

Chapter 2: Who am I?

**Conner and Clark begin to realize who they truly are and what awaits them. **

* * *

><p>As soon as Clark touched the sword, he felt his mind pass through his entire life and more. He saw entire galaxies passing by until he was consumed by blinding light.<p>

He was standing in a blank white world. As far as his eye could see, it was empty.

"Welcome." Clark turned and he now saw a white outline of someone.

"Where are we? And who are you?" Clark asked.

"We are inside your deepest subconsciousness." The outline stated. "This is where nobody, not even you, can reach without help. In this place, time flows much slower than in the real world."

Clark frowned. "Who are you?"

"That is not important right now. What is important is that you realize who you truly are."

"Who I am?" Clark sighed. "I am son of Jor-El and Lara Van-El, adoptive son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. I am Kal-El , Clark Kent, and Superman."

"Is that all you are?" The outline chuckled. "You are all those, and much more."

"Enlighten me." Clark asked.

"You are a descendant of an ancient bloodline that starts all the way from the beginning of the universe." The outline continued.

* * *

><p>Conner himself entered a blank space and met the outline as well. He had just heard of his birthright and their family's past.<p>

"I am just a genomorph created from Kal-El and Lex Luthor's DNA, Conner Kent, and adopted brother of Clark Kent." Conner stammered.

"You are much more than that. And it is up to you realize your full potential." The outline noted.

"You said you can help me become my own being." Conner asked.

"Indeed. Your body may have been created artificially, but your soul is your own. Your soul is strong, full of fire and will to fight." Outline chuckled. "I can help you become yourself, but the change could drastically change who you are at heart. Are you willing to risk it?"

Conner looked at his fist. "I have always felt that I was incomplete. That I was...in a borrowed body. I was fortunate to have met open minded people, but the rest of the world, no the universe, is not. I want to live my own life, free from manipulation."

"Then you shall have your wish. Know however that great power seldom comes with happiness, My Third Son."

* * *

><p>Outside Conner's mind, the Team saw a blinding golden light emanating from the spear and engulfing Conner.<p>

"Conner!" M'gann shouted, worried to her bones that something happened to him.

Then a large column of energy was shot up into the air, as if a massive proclamation was being sent to the universe.

Slowly energy dissipated and revealed Conner. But Conner looked different. Very different.

He was taller and leaner. He still had black hair and blue eyes, but his face was much sharper and his hair longer.

"Conner?" Garfield asked. "Is that you?"

"Who else would I be?" Conner spoke. His voice was still the same.

"Uh...you look different." Garfield spoke. M'gann was agape.

"How different?" Conner asked. Garfield ran and got a mirror. Conner yelled when he saw his new face. "What the hell!"

Aqualad was amazed. "Superboy...are you really superboy?"

"I am!" Conner said. "But, why do I look like this?" He looked at himself from head to toe.

"Maybe it isn't really him." La'gann offered. "He looks better than Superboy did."

Superboy growled at the Atlantean. "You want to turn into sushi, fish brain?!"

"Yeah, that is him." La'gann crossed his arms. Fish brain was a name Conner made for him.

Karen walked around Conner while Mal frowned.

"I have to say, your new look doesn't look so bad." Karen smiled. "It is different, but I can definitely see some resemblance. You didn't change that much."

"Yeah, but it is still unsettling." Mal commented and Conner twitched.

Wolf and Sphere appeared.

"Come here boy." Conner kneeled down and offered a hand. Wolf looked at him weird and approached slowly. It sniffed Conner's hand and looked at Conner's face. It finally acknowledge that this was Conner and licked Conner's hand.

Sphere gave no hesitation and rolled around Conner enthusiastically.

Impulse did the same thing. "Wow, this is your new look! I really like it. I mean not that I didn't like your previous face. But you look cool, you look really cool!" Impulse blasted his mouth off and Conner put his hand over his mouth.

Cassie whistled. "You look hot." Tim Drake looked at Wonder Girl funny and Cassie shrugged. "What? I am just saying the truth."

Conner sighed. "What the hell..."

Aqualad contacted Batman through his earpiece. "Aqualad to Batman. We have a situation."

"Acknowledged, what is it?" Batman's voice rang.

"Superboy has just...transformed..." Kaldur uncomfortably said and there was a silence.

"Repeat that again." Batman asked. What in god's name happened now?

"Superboy has just transformed. We confirmed that he is still Superboy...but he looks different now..."

Batman rubbed his temples. He was in the Batcave doing work when this happened. "Change of plans. Have the Team go to the Watchtower immediately. What caused the change?"

Aqualad looked questioningly at Conner and Conner sighed. "I touched the spear."

"He touched the spear." Aqualad commented.

"What of the spear now?" Batman asked.

Kaldur looked at the spear and it was in Conner's hand. He was holding in sideways.

"Superboy is carrying it as we speak." The Atlantean noted.

"Go to the Watchtower immediately and initiate self destruct sequence of Mount Justice." Batman ordered. He then got up from his computer.

"Going somewhere, Master Bruce?" Alfred approached with a tray of tea.

"Something has happened to Superboy." Batman said as he jumped into the batjet. He began to check the status. "I will be away for the night."

"Yes, Master Bruce. And please send Master Conner my regards." Alfred curtly noted.

"I will." Bruce closed the cockpit and flew his jet from the cave to the Watchtower.

* * *

><p><em>Clark was amazed by what he just learned. "I still have so many questions."<em>

_The Outline nodded. "You have heard. But You have not listened, child. There is time and place for every answers. "_

_Clark cleared his throat. "So what must I do with the sword?"_

_"That is up to you." the Outline noted. "It is now yours. Wield it with honor, Kal-El, My Second Son."_

Back in the really world, Clark awakened again and lifted the sword with ease. He held it upright and looked at it.

Apollo and the Amazons were all stupefied by what happened. Strife laughed manically at what happened and Diana smiled triumphantly.

"You did it." Diana spoke and ran to Clark. she hugged him and Clark hugged her as well.

"Impossible." Apollo muttered. "Blasphemous. He succeeded where a god-king failed..."

Hera smiled confidently. "I knew this would happen." She walked up to the couple. "Apollo has lost his bet. I, Hera the Goddess of Marriage and Monogamy, bless your union if you decide upon it."

Diana smiled at Clark and he returned it. "Sure."

"But tell me." Hera asked. "How does it feel, to wield one of the most powerful weapons in existence, one that makes even Zeus's thunderbolts seem inconsequential?"

Clark held the sword with one hand. "It is light...much lighter than I thought." He then saw the Kryptonian runes and read them. "The one who wields this sword shall wield its power to protect all the helpless from domination."

"What does that mean?" Strife pouted.

"It means I am to protect the weak by fighting the strongest." Clark explained. "This blade is called...the Omni-blade the Unyielding."

"Yes, that is its name." Hera noted. "It is one of a quadrivirate of weapons used by the greatest warrior in history."

"Rao-El." Clark stated.

"Even you know his name?" Hera asked.

"He is the patriarch of my House." The Kryptonian placed the sword on the ground once more. "His son Jor-El founded the House of El."

"He is also the reason why every race in the universe hold Kryptonians in such high regard." Hera continued.

"You know surprisingly much about Kryptonian history." Clark turned to Hera. "Even I don't know much about my people."

Hera smirked. "My fool of a husband challenged your ancestor several thousand times, and came back with tail between his legs every time."

Hippolyta was amazed. Zeus, her one-time lover and King of the Gods was no match for the boy's ancestor?

"The story of Rao-El is well known by every pantheon, for he was the mortal who became a god all on his own."

"He reached apotheosis on his own?" Diana asked. "Is that even possible?"

"He remains the only mortal to have done so fully." Hera continued. "He also remains the only being to have conquered the entire universe, an unmatched feat by mortal or immortal. And his bloodline is undoubtedly the strongest. The same blood that flows in your veins." Hera noted. "That symbol on your chest, Kal-El, is known by all."

"Humans don't know what kryptonians are." Clark argued.

"That is because Zeus wanted at least one world that wouldn't be in awe of his greatest rival." Hera smirked. "Zeus had his bruised ego to look after."

Clark frowned. That was the same story he heard from the mysterious outline, but something did not add up.

"If Rao was so powerful, where is he now?" Clark asked.

Hera shook her head. "No one knows. My husband spend millennia looking for the one he proclaimed would defeat one day. But to no avail. Instead, he dedicated himself into surpassing Rao in another way."

"Which was to create bloodline stronger than the House of El." Strife added. "Hence you see why Zeus has so many kids like me and Diana."

Diana scowled. "So I was created...out of Zeus's need to surpass his rival?" Zeus sired hundreds of children over the centuries. Some believed that he made his children to serve a specific purpose. But in reality it was his ego and selfishness.

"Oh yes, partially." Strife snickered. "He was still lustful; he merely justified his actions with his obsession."

Apollo looked at Clark. "It would seem that our little duel is just beginning, son of Rao." Apollo walked close to Clark. "I refuse to believe that I am best by a mortal, no matter how strong he is or what weapon he wields." He disdainfully looked at the Omni-blade. "I shall have my due, Kryptonian." Apollo flew to the sky and disappeared.

Strife walked to Clark and winked. "Don't mind him, my delicious mortal. I still like you." She lightly touched his chest and disappeared before Diana unsheathed her sword. .

Hera sighed. "Like Father, like son." she turned back to Clark and Diana. "My husband never showed it, but he deeply respected your ancestor, Kal-El. Admired him, even looked up to him. That is why Zeus desperately tried to surpass him. In a way, surpassing Rao was perhaps the only thing Zeus ever wanted and never got."

Clark was silent.

"After Rao disappeared the universe again fell into pieces." Hera stated. "No one was powerful enough to take his place and no one was respected enough to unify the universe. The-self appointed Guardians of the Universe try, but they don't want to admit that they have failed."

Hera turned to leave.

"Wait." Clark stepped forward. "What was he like?"

Without turning to him, Hera spoke. "He was...a good person. I really have no words to describe him in short time. Good luck, Son of Rao, for the time of darkness may arrive soon." She teleported away.

"What did she mean?" Clark whispered.

"I don't know. Perhaps a terrible event is going to happen?" Diana looked worried. Clark was silent. Then he got a call from Batman through the Trinity's personal communicator.

"Bruce, what is it?" Clark asked.

"Something has happened to Conner." Batman said. "Come to Watchtower."

Clark sighed. "Never a dull moment." He turned to Hippolyta. "I am sorry, your highness, but I am afraid I have to leave now. Something has happened to my younger brother."

Hippolyta stiffly nodded. "We shall continue this another time." The queen was still trying to process what had just happened.

"I will come with you." Diana told her lover.

"Mother, can I go?" Donna asked.

"No, you stay here as the princess." Hippolyta barked and Donna groaned.

The two hero couple left Themyscira and flew toward space. Clark placed the huge sword on his back.

"Well that ended strangely." Clark commented.

"Indeed." Diana looked at the sword. "It is a grand weapon, perhaps the finest I have seen. How does it feel to know a bit of your past?"

"Frankly it raises more questions than answers." Clark sighed. "I always knew very little about my history, my people's history. I thought that I could slowly peel away the knowledge of my people. Then this thing literally falls on me." Clark motioned on his back. "There is more. There will always be more."

The couple landed on Watchtower, meeting with Captain Marvel and Red Tornado.

"Hey, nice sword!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "Where did you get it?"

"It crashed near me." Clark answered. Red Tornado and Marvel looked at each other.

"Why, what has happened to Conner?" Clark asked.

"It is better to show you." The four of them walked to the infirmary at the center of the station.

"A strange spear crashed into Mount Justice and Superboy touched it." Red Tornado stated. Clark and Diana exchanged looks.

They reached the infirmary, where Batman was using advanced computer to scan someone. Around him were Black Canary, Green Arrow, and several members of the Team.

The scanning machine opened and revealed the new Conner.

Conner shook his head to get used to the light. When he opened his eyes, he saw his adopted older brother looking at him shocked.

"Hey, Kal-El." Conner spoke.

"Conner?" Kal-El gasped.

"One and only." Conner sighed. "_It is me, Kon-El. I don't know what happened, but I am still Conner Kent." _Conner spoke in Kryptonian.

Clark walked up to him and used supervision to look at Conner's DNA and further to look at his soul. Clark sighed in relief.

"It is Conner. Your soul is the same." Clark spoke and members of the room all breathed in relief. "But your DNA is different. There are no traces of human DNA."

Conner nodded. "I know. I saw it as well."

"You have supervision?" Clark asked.

"Super-hearing, super-senses, you name it." Conner noted.

"How is this possible?" Clark asked.

"His cellular structure is much like your own." Batman showed Clark by uploading visuals in a hologram. "His solar cells are slightly denser than yours. Could be his youth. Could be something else. Bottom line, he is at least as strong as you are."

The Team gasped, silently or loudly.

"He is strong as Superman?" Garfield muttered.

"So I became a pure kryptonian." Conner stated.

"Indeed. You DNA has some semblance to Superman's but not as nearly as before. You share about 50% similarity, which is sibling-similar in humans." Batman said.

"So I am Superman's real brother now, with my own body." Conner smirked and clenched his fist.

"Where is the spear?" Clark asked and Conner pointed at the adjacent table. As Clark walked to it, Conner noticed the sword on Superman's back.

"Nice sword." Conner commented. Clark pulled it off his back and rest of the people in the room looked at the giant sword in amazement." Clark put it next to the spear.

"Is that the second projectile?" Batman asked and Clark nodded. Clark looked at the spear's runes. "Those are Kryptonian, alright."

"So what is the story behind all this?" Conner asked.

"A very long story. I will tell you later." Clark sighed. Conner nodded and got off the chair. "So, what do we do now?"

"We will have you under observation." Batman said. "We still don't know the extent of this transformation, if it is permanent or not. We will also have to keep those weapons under lock."

"I don't think so." Conner growled and everybody looked at him in shock. "I will not be a lab rat or prisoner."

Batman gave him the batglare. "You will do as I say. You are an unknown right now."

"I WON'T." Conner declared firmly. Suddenly, the air around Conner seemed to change. It was as if every word he spoke just became a undeniable force of nature. Even Batman flinched considerably.

"Conner." M'gann whispered.

"I will not be manipulated any longer." Conner ignored her. His words hit M'gann in the heart and she teared up. Karen hugged her.

"Conner." Clark touched his younger brother's shoulder. "You have to admit that this is a strange situation that we are in. I touched my sword as well and I don't know if I have gone through an unknown transformation."

"I will not be a prisoner." Conner glared at his brother and Clark held him tighter.

"You won't be. We first need to know what you are capable of. Then you will need further training in mastering your newfound power. Your former restraints are not going to be enough."

Superboy sighed deeply. "So be it." He walked away with Clark and Batman walked to Diana.

"Something has happened to Superboy's mind as well." Bruce told her.

"You noticed." Diana said. "He seemed to get angry more easily."

"He does not have the fine control Superman has. And since he is a teenager, he will need much more discipline." Batman noted.

"I will help him as well." Diana confirmed. "He will need amazonian discipline if he continues to react like that."She looked at M'gann who was crying softly. She walked up to Miss Martian.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

M'gann sniffed. "Yes...I am just...worried...if Conner changed too much." It was really because she knew Conner has not forgiven her for her past actions.

Diana gave a reassuring smile. "I am sure Conner is just going through a lot right now. He did just get a body change."

M'gann wiped her eyes. "You are right. I suppose I shouldn't worry too much."

"Where did Superboy go?" Kaldur asked.

"To the training room." Batman said as he searched for them.

"Perhaps to blow off some steam." Mal shrugged. "Let's go watch them."

The Team walked to the training room, a customized room reinforced with several alien technology. It could provide simulations, war drills, and it held a specially designed weight lifting machine of Superman. Clark and Conner walked to the room.

"Dr. Veritos built this room specifically for me." Clark noted. "Here, I can use weights that would theoretically be equal to Earth's weight in Earth's gravity."

Conner was silent as he looked at the training room.

"It can also raise the gravity of a specific area 1,000,000 times." Clark continued. "So, which one do you want to go first?"

"I will probably try the gravity." Conner answered. Clark left the room and entered the control observation room above. "What gravity do you want, Conner?" Clark asked through the mike.

"Give me 100 right now." Conner wanted to compare his new body to his old one. Clark raised the gravity to 100x.

Conner frowned. "Did you increase it yet."

"I already did." Clark answered.

"What?" Conner yelled. "But I don't feel anything yet."

"That is because your new body is stronger." Clark answered.

Fascinated, Conner sped through the room, running as quickly as he could under the gravity.

_He is running as fast as me or Flash is under those conditions._ Clark thought. Conner stopped and smiled. He flexed his body slightly.

"100x gravity doesn't affect me at all, when before it would just ground me." The younger kryptonian sighed. "Increase it to 10,000 times." He asked Clark and Clark did the same thing. Conner then felt the increase in gravity, but it didn't not hinder his movements. Conner jumped and performed punches and kicks in the air.

"Try floating, Conner." Clark said and Conner landed on the ground. He closed his eyes to concentrate on flying and he slowly levitated from the ground. Conner tried to remember what flying felt like when he was use SHIELDS in the past. He then levitated even further. Conner then flew around the training room with ease.

_He mastered flying already? Either he is a prodigy or some form of super-kryptonian_. Clark wondered. The Team entered the observation room as well.

"Conner can fly?" Jaime watched Conner flying effortlessly.

"Well of course he can, now that he is a kryptonian." Garfield said and took the mike. "Conner!"

"Garfield?" Conner stopped and looked up.

"Do you also have heat vision?" The Beast boy asked excitedly.

Conner frowned. "I don't know."

Clark released drones into the room. "Try hitting them, Conner."

Clark saw about a dozen drones circling him. He focused his vision, but nothing came out.

"Think of something that excites you." Clark suggested. "Food, games, or such."

"Anything that excites me?" Conner asked.

"Anything that provokes a serious emotion." Clark said and Conner smirked.

"Serious emotion? Oh I got some." Conner focused on his anger and immediately, heat vision kicked in. He turned his neck and all of the drones were fried instantly. But Conner couldn't turned them off and ending up burning a hole in the room. He closed his eyes and cover them with his hands. "How do I turn them off?"

Clark sighed. "I thought this would happen. Calm yourself down. Think that you are on an island. Concentrate on that island." That was the mantra he used to calm himself.

Conner took a deep breathe and did just that. Slowly the heat disappeared and his eyes were back to normal.

"That was close." Jason remarked and looked at the gravity sign. "10,000 times gravity!?"

"He barely feels it." Clark added. "Okay, Conner. Get out of the room. I will have the mech droids fix it for you later."

"Sorry about that." Conner apologized and left the room. After Clark deactivated the room, he and the Team went down to meet Conner.

"Feel exhausted?" Clark asked.

"Not in the slightest." Conner smiled. "This new body is really awesome. It is everything I wanted it to be. No half-ass super-strength or speed. And even room for improvement."

"Conner. Don't get too caught up in your power." Clark said. "Your recklessness may cause damage to others."

"I will master myself so that I can continue to get stronger and still be my own master." Superboy said. "I will not make such mistakes."

"So are you coming back with us to Bludhaven?" Garfield jumped on Conner's back.

"I don't see why not." Conner shrugged. "I mean, I am still Superboy."

Kaldur clapped Conner's shoulder. "It is good to have you still with us."

"It is good to stay." Conner did the same. M'gann sighed in relief mentally at the news; Conner, despite his new body, was still Conner, and she didn't lose him. La'gann grunted and looked away in disappointment. Tim crossed his arms and smirked. Mal and Karen leaned back and just basked in the warm team moment.

"Hey Conner." Cassie asked and Conner looked at her. "If you want, I can spar with you to help you control your body." She smiled radiantly. Tim looked at his girlfriend strangely and M'gann clenched her jaw. Conner raised an eyebrow. If they didn't know better, she was flirting with Conner.

M'gann knew that before dating Tim, Cassie had a little crush on Conner, but left him be because he was always brodding. Cassie asked other team members some facts about Conner; she was too scared to ask him personally.

_She already has Tim and she is flirting with Conner? That...girl!_ M'gann screamed in her head. _If she takes Conner from me, I will never forgive her, or myself. _

"I will consider it." Conner smiled awkwardly.

"Before that..." Superman interjected. "We have to move our weapons." He smiled slightly. "Apparently no one can lift them, not even Captain Marvel or Jonn."

"Where are we going to put them?" Conner asked. "Ancient krytonian weapons are not going to be safe in the Watchtower."

"We are going to put them in the Fortress of Solitude." Clark answered.

"Now that I think about it." Conner sighed. "Isn't it time that I get my own? I mean, Kara got hers before she left for the Red Lantern Corp."

Clark pondered for a minute. "You do need a place of your own. I will start on building yours."

"Excellent." Conner's dady couldn't have gone better.

When the kryptonians left the Team went back toward Zeta tubes. Karen walked next to Cassie.

"Hey, what is wrong with you?" Karen berated Cassie.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked innocently.

"Girl, you already have Tim. Why are you trying to get M'gann's boy?" Karen snapped.

Cassie gave her teammate a sad look. "Tim and I broke up few months ago, though he doesn't want to admit it."

"What do you mean?" Karen looked slightly at Tim, who was scowling.

"Tim and I got into multiple arguments about his bailing out on dates. Do you know how many times he bailed out on our dates our last month alone?" Cassie softly spoke. "Ten times! It got so bad that I didn't both rescheduling and he didn't even care."

Tim sighed. It was true that he was busy with other work.

"He keeps saying that it is not a big deal and he has more important things to do in gotham and such." Cassie said. "I understand his situation; he is part of the bat family and he has his training and duties. I just knew that our relationship would break sooner or later, so we broke it." Cassie said.

"And you think Conner is better?" Karen said. "You know very well that M'gann is trying to get back with him!" Karen had helped several times to get Conner and M'gann back. Her plans were not successful, as Conner was still awkward and M'gann too eager.

"Maybe Conner needs someone else." Cassie shrugged. "I am not saying I want to spite M'gann. But I always had a crush on him, so it doesn't hurt to try."

"It does hurt others." Karen scolded. "M'gann doesn't need a competitor right now. So think with your head and not with your vagina."

Cassie pouted and said nothing. Karen looked at her martian friend and M'gann gave her a silent thank you. When they were going to use the teleporter, Karen and M'gann stepped to the side. Karen kissed Mal on the cheek and motioned she would follow him.

"M'gann..." Karen spoke worriedly for her friend.

"Thanks for your support." M'gann gaver Karen a watery smile. "I really needed it."

"Look. Conner is holding his grudge thing too far. I mean, maybe I should talk to him." Karen said.

"No!" M'gann screamed and Karen flinched. "This is between me and him. And the main problem is not that he is holding a grudge."

"Then what is his problem?" Karen put her hands on her hips.

"He is scared." M'gann sadly noted. "He is scared that I would hurt him again without him knowing. His fear is preventing him from trusting me and ultimately being with me. I just fish I would convince him that I would never brainwash him again."

"The fact that he was hurting when you were with fish-boy just adds to his fear." Karen said and M'gann nodded.

"Being with La'gann was a mistake...one that I wish I could rectify. There is no easy way for me to solve this." M'gann sighed. "Conner and I probably will never have the same relationship we had before. Perhaps something better..."

"Or something non-existent if Cassie gets to him first." Karen muttered.

"Cassie is innocent and full of spirit. And she is not bad, merely opportunistic." M'gann tried to alleviate her own worries.

"If this were any other situation, I would say make Conner jealous, but that obvious went very wrong." Karen rolled her eyes.

"Karen, it is fine. We are slowly, but surely getting back together. It may take months, even years. But I think we are going to come out of this stronger than ever." Miss Martian hoped deeply.

"I hope so." Karen and M'gann walked to the teleport pad and left the watchtower.

* * *

><p>Conner and Clark were flying to the arctic with their weapons.<p>

"So, tell me what is going on." Conner asked. "What are these weapons?"

They landed at the Gates of the Fortress. Clark had a DNA scan and the two of them entered the huge fortress of ice.

Inside, they walked through a grand collection of things Clark collected over the years. Fauna and Flora of alien life, kryptonian artifacts and technology, statues, etc.

They walked even further into the vaults.

"Our ancestor was called Rao-El." Clark started. "He was descended from the original sun god Rao, who is called the Father of the Universe. The God Rao pushed away the chaos and forged all of the stars in the universe."

Conner continued to listen.

"Anyway, Rao-El is regarded universally as the strongest warriors in universe's history. No god or mortal could match him and he conquered the entire universe."

"He did what?" Conner gasped. "He conquered the universe?!"

Clark nodded. "Hard to believe, I know. Anyway he wielded four weapons during his life. Two of which are here." He motioned to his sword and Conner's Spear.

"Mine is named the Omni-blade the Unyielding."

"I know mine for some reason." Conner frowned. "The Over-spear of Supremacy. I didn't know that before. I just remembered it."

They entered the vault and placed their weapons inside.

"They will be safe here; no one can break this vault open." Clark said confidently.

"How about magic?" Conner asked.

"This vault is made of the strongest alloy with Nth metal." Conner said. "Nth metal is an excellent magic dampner. Combined with kryptonian technology, it is nearly unbreakable."

"Well, it is the best we can do for now." Conner said and suddenly he smelled something weird. "Clark, I didn't know you used perfume."

"Perfume?" Clark smelled and he immediately knew what it was.

"I didn't know you were into Laven-"

"You better go!" Clark literally dragged the confused Conner outside. "I will see you tomorrow." Clark said and shut the Fortress Gates in front of Conner.

"Well that was rude." Conner sniffed. "Diana smelled like lavender...Oh..." Conner smirked. "Man, those two can't keep their hands off each other." Conner flew away.

Meanwhile, inside, Clark followed the smell of lavender to his master bedroom. He entered and saw Diana in a black lingerie and see-through sleeping robe sitting at his bed. Around the bedroom were scent candles and incense.

"When do you prepare all this?" Clark asked as he slowly walked to Diana.

"While you were at the Watchtower." Diana whispered seductively. "So, how did it go?" She stood up and swayed her hips walking to her lover.

"It went well." Clark smiled as Diana traced her hands over his chest. She deactivated Clark's kryptonian armor. The armor retreated into the El-symbol chest piece, revealing Clark's god-like body. Diana took her robe off and swung it over Clark's neck. She slowly pulled him to her as they walked to bed.

"So much happened today." Diana kissed Clark softly. First kiss was soft. Second was longer, more caring. Third was full making out. Clark gently placed her down on their bed and kissed. Diana wrapped her legs around his waist and lightly raked her fingers along his back. Clark's hands traveled down Diana's sides to her hips.

Then Diana quickly flipped their positions so that she was straddling him. "Your mate demands that you please her, to give her the strongest orgasm she ever had. Do you accept my challenge, my sun?"

Clark pulled her head down and gave her a powerful kiss. "Yes, my moon." They joined each other in a night of passionate love.

Conner was leisurely flying when he heard the Earth quake. "Oh my god." He face-palmed himself. "They are going to break more icebergs than global warming."

* * *

><p><em>Gottham, Wayne Mansion<em>

Bruce sighed as he tried to concentrate on his work. He was doing well until pebbles fell from the ceiling. He checked for earthquakes and eventually traced them to the Arctic.

"Damn it, Kent." The billionaire grunted. "You are going to split the North pole in half."

"You can't blame everything on him." A female voice rang in the cave. Bruce did not turn; he already knew who the intruder was.

Selina Kyle-Wayne, his secret wife, walked behind and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She had wore black leather pants with white blouse. "It takes two to tango. Diana is partially to blame."

Bruce grumbled. "Couldn't they have gone off planet and dance? They could seriously split the planet in half."

The former Catwoman giggled. "They are two of the strongest beings in the world. They can't be subtle about that. And that reminds me." She sultry whispered in Bruce's ear. "Your wife misses you."

Bruce gave her his batglare and Selina swatted his head. "Your face will stay that way if you keep doing that. Dick is gone and Tim is out."

"What about the girls?" Bruce asked.

"Sleeping, Master Wayne." Alfred arrived with a twin stroller and a tray of coffee. Inside them were two babies in pink clothing. Helena and Martha Wayne were sleeping quietly. "Miss Helena fell asleep an hour ago while Miss Martha three hours ago."

Helena looked like her mother, with brownish black hair. She had cute small nose and slightly larger lips, much like her mother. Martha was just as cute but had raven black hair and Martha Wayne's features, hence her name. Born only a few months ago, the twins quickly became their father's center of attention. When Bruce found out from Selina, his behavior and attitude changed. He was very attentive about the security of Wayne Mansion, tripling its security. He even asked Clark for Kryptonian technology for his mansion, something he never did before due to his pride. Bruce never thought about being a husband before, much less a husband. He had married Selina after he nearly lost her in an event with League of Shadows. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if his daughters were hurt as well.

Bruce sighed. He typed as quickly as he could for 10 minutes as Selina cooed her twin girls. Satisfied, Bruce got off the bat computer. He then took the mike.

"Dick, Tim, Barbara. It is your night." Bruce ordered.

"Roger." Dick's voice came. "We will be fine, Bruce. Take care of the girls." He said jokingly.

Bruce sighed and got off his computer. He took Martha from the stroller and Selina took Helena.

"These days I get more afraid." Bruce spoke softly. Selina looked at her husband. "Like the calm of a storm. Something bad always happens." His face pensive, Bruce traced his daughter's face.

"Bruce, bad things always happen. what matters is if we get up again." Selina kissed her husband's cheek.

"Easy for you to say. You have nine lives." Bruce joked and Selina giggled.

"Being a cat has its advantages. Perhaps you should be Catman." Selina gave him a evil-joke look.

"No thanks." Bruce's tone gave finality. Martha opened her eyes and gurgled. Bruce gave his daughter a small smile and held her against his chest. The couple walked back up to the mansion as Alfred watched with silent pride. Master wayne finally opened himself to raise a family. Alfred was afraid that his adopted son figure would wither away without any children and burden himself with more darkness. But fatherhood changed Bruce Wayne. He has become a more flexible, yet a stronger man who can withstand more.

Alfred finally knew that he could pass away in peace, for he was happy for this family.

Batman didn't change. Bruce Wayne did. And for this family, that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the second chapter. This is a filler so there is not much action. But don't worry. Conner is going to show off his skills to the world. <strong>

**I had hard time with showcasing the love making between Clark and Diana. I have read plenty of fanfiction and I can't really do lemons. (I am just not good at it.) If anybody is willing to offer suggestions about that, then msg me. Earthshaking sex must be good.**

**When people ask me why Clark Kent and Diana Prince should be together, I say one word: 'Equals'. They are equals in every way. They are nobody's slaves nor would they enslave the other in a relationship. They are not rivals, but rather equally strong pillars in a relationship. And they know other's responsibility and react to them pretty well. Clark is patient with Diana's Olympian family and their power struggle (well mostly) and Diana is patient with Clark's mishaps in alien situations. They could go through each other's experiences and persevere. That is why Steve Trevor, in my opinion, is not a good partner for Diana. He is a good man, without doubt; he is a soldier fighting for his country. But there is no way that he can go through the same things Clark or Diana does. It would change him as a human being. And his loyalty will always be to the government, never to his own beliefs. His involvements with Sam Lane and Amanda Waller are proof of that; he has at very few times fought against the government, but even those times were questionable. ****The same thing applies to Lois Lane. She is one hell of a woman, a man's lady if you will. But could she go through what Clark goes through? Understand? Fight beside him? She is not mentally strong enough nor open minded. And while her morals are not questionable, she is willing to bend them at times. (New 52, when Daily Planet is under new management)**

**Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle have always been a guilty pleasure to read and explore. In several depictions, they have a child name Helena, who becomes Huntress. I decided to add Huntress as a separate character later (Maybe). Anyway, I see them not as opposites, but as two lonely people who came together and for some unknown reason they stayed together. Selina calms Bruce Wayne down like no one else, not even Talia. Talia is, in my opinion, Bruce's opposite and they can never have a relationship without compromise, and we know that they do not compromise in their beliefs. **

**M'gannxConnerXCassie. This relationship I have always been a huge fan of. I know that in New 52 they don't have that sort of a relationship, so I decided to use them instead. Compared to M'gann, Cassie is naive, yet good hearted. Being the rash person she is, she would not backstab. She would directly punch the person. In a way, that is what Conner needs. Some reason not to doubt her. M'gann already gave Conner reasons to doubt her; she mind-raped him and when he wanted her to stop, she wouldn't. Her going to La'gann was pretty much the final nail in the coffin for them. If they are going to have a relationship, it is going to be a very slow healing process. It pretty much mirrors a relationship I had before, though Conner will go through much more experience than I do because he is Superboy. **


	3. Chapter 3: Pent-up Emotions

Chapter 3: Conner's New Powers

* * *

><p><strong>So many people have been asking me who the big bad boss would be in the end. I can't spoil it for you, but I can guarantee that this guy is so powerful that his very existence threatens all of future universe as well. <strong>

**I can guarantee that while some couplings may change as story progress, it will remain SMXWW all the way. I am an unapologetic SMXWW fan and I will stick to it. So if you have any couplings in mind, send me reviews!**

**So many of you know that I am blending more of New 52 into the mix. when I do add some stuff, I will be sure to clarify them at the bottom of the page. **

* * *

><p><em>Themyscira Embassy<em>

Diana was typing her next speech at a fundraiser with a huge smile on her face. Her weekend with her Kal was something she needed to get back into her working mode. As her lover stated, all work and no fun makes one dull. Oh by Hera was she right. She learned so much from him, both fun and serious.

After the event in Themyscira, she seriously considered what Hera had granted the two of them, a blessed marriage. Kal loved every part of her and she loved every part of him. But marriage was not something they discussed about. For the longest time Diana was alone, even when she was courting Steve Trevor. Her relationship with Kal was pretty recent, only two years old.

And after their marriage, would they have children? Could they have children to begin with. She was not of clay as she once believed, so she could bear children. But was her body compatible with her beloved's? They had not used protection since they consummated their relationship. Children and marriage were definitely topics that she and Kal would need to talk about when they got home in his apartment at Metropolis. She needed to know what he wanted.

"Princess?" A security called. "Steve Trevor is here to see you."

Diana raised an eyebrow, for he had not made an appointment with her. "Send him in." She ordered and a few minutes later, Steve Trevor, in his soldier uniform, arrived.

"Diana." Steve said curtly.

"Steve." Diana returned.

"Let us get to the point." Steve sat in front of her desk. "ARGUS detected from our satellites two projectiles during the last week. When we went to investigate, the League had already taken them. The higher ups want me to know what they are."

Diana cleared her throat. "They were alien artifacts lost in space. We already returned them to the owners."

"That is what Martian Manhunter told me." Steve frowned. "Look, Diana. I need to know the truth here."

"And the truth is what I have given." Diana said firmly. "I have never lied to you Steve, and I have no cause to now." She saw Steve's silent anger in his posture and voice. She sighed and leaned back on her chair. "Let it out."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Let your anger out." Diana snapped. In front of Steve was no longer the Princess of Amazons or Wonder Woman. She was Diana Prince, one who knew Steve ever since she arrived in the Man's World. But she had gotten so much wiser and experienced.

"You want me to let it out?" Steve growled and stood up from his chair and walked around the room. "Why him?"

Diana frowned.

"Why him and not me?" Steve snapped. "I wasn't good enough for you? Did you need an alien power-machine to be your mate? Is that your standard now?"

"You mean Superman." Diana answered.

"What is he that I am not?" Steve desperately wanted to know. "Of course he is like a god compared to me. But really, Diana, why did you choose him over me?"

Diana knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. She was going to tell him the truth and the only truth. "I love you, Steve. But I was never in love with you."

"So you told me before." Steve clenched his fist.

"Believe me when I say that I would not have had any other person guiding me in the Man's World." Diana spoke softly. "But you have to realize that I stayed with you because I was more curious and scared. You were my only friend out here, in this unknown world."

Steve took a deep breath.

"I have grown to care for you as one of my closest friends. But when you wanted to go further, beyond kisses, I couldn't let you guide me because I had to find my own path." Diana noted.

"But why him?" Steve asked. "Why choose one man that makes any other look inferior?"

"I am with him because he and I have experiences that you would not believe." Diana said.

"Really?" Steve distastefully said. His imagination immediately came up with sordid details and he became angrier.

"Did you know that he and I fought with each other against an evil pantheon for 1000 years?" Diana said and Steve looked at her funny.

"What?" Steve's anger was replaced by confusion.

"He and I were teleported to a place where we had to fight and bleed with each other to survive. We fought monsters that threatened existence of galaxies." Diana spoke of the time she and Clark fought with the Asgardians for 1000 years. "In that 1000 years, he and I forged an unbreakable bond of trust and friendship."

Steve was silent.

"He has taught me so much about living in a fragile world. He has been living here for all his life. He could crack the planet in half with his punches, yet he can restrain himself so that he won't kill anybody. I was raised to be strong and decisive, to kill all of my enemies, yet he has shown me compassion and consideration to even his most hated enemies." Diana continued.

Steve looked at her deeply.

"And Steve, you were not in love me. You were in love with the idea of me." Diana said.

"What!?" Steve stood up. "I was there for you! Nearly risked my life for you!"

"If I had a twin, who had the same experience, same mindset, same memories, would you still choose me over her?" Diana asked and Steve hesitated. He honestly did not know.

"I am not a perfect woman, Steve. I am anything but perfect. I am still inexperienced,; I have a temper; I desire to end my opponents quickly. I desire to end all of the Earth's problems, even if I have to spill blood for it. Can you accept all of that?"

Steve sighed. "No."

"You would have tried to change me, to suit your preferences." Diana spoke softly. "But to tell you why I chose him, it is because I know that he will always remain true to himself."

"What do you mean?" The soldier asked.

"You are a good man. There is no doubt. But you are a soldier, born and trained. You take orders from the government even if you know they are wrong. Sam Lane, Lex Luthor, Eiling, Amanda Waller."

"They have good intentions!" Steve argued.

"Yet what have they done?" Diana refuted him gently. "Lane nearly leveled an entire country, Luthor created a continent of radioactive kryptonite, Eiling tortured and killed innocent civilians, and Waller founded the Justice League of America and tore our world apart by bringing in the Crime Syndicate."

Steve could not argue against her. All those did happen. He had tried to justify himself by thinking he was only following orders, but he should not have helped him.

"Superman doesn't care about governments. He cares about helping people. To him, power is not the force that keeps evil at bay. It is small acts of compassion and love." The Amazon stated. "He would gladly take on the burdens of humanity if he could save them from destruction."

"I could too." Steve murmured.

"We both know that is a lie. You are a soldier, born and trained to follow orders, not your heart." Diana went back to her desk and sat down.

Steve took a very deep breathe. "Have you...done the deed with him?"

"You mean make love?" Diana asked and Steve winced and nodded. "Yes, we have." Steve clenched his jaw at slightly jealousy.

"Waller is paranoid about you two having children." Steve noted.

"She is overthinking things." Diana quipped. "I do not know if I can have children in the first place, Steve. And he and I have not talked about such things."

"Does he want children?" Steve asked.

"That is personal and even if I knew, I would not tell you, Steve." Diana noted. "You are one of my closest friends, but even I have personal life to hide from you."

Steve stood up. He had gotten a lot off his chest and he felt lighter.

"Is that all?" Steve asked. "So he is the one for you?"

Diana thought for a minuted. "Yes...he is the one. And I am his, as he is mine."

Steve smiled grimly. "He is one lucky bastard. Tell him that he is lucky to have you."

"He knows. And Steve, I am not the only woman out there. There is someone out there for you, the one who will love you for who you really are." Diana said. "Just as he loves me."

Steve smirked. "Thanks, Diana. And...thank you for being honest with me."

Diana smiled. "Anytime."

Steve was about to leave, but he hesitated. "Tell your Superman that Luthor is planning something big."

Diana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know that he and Waller are exchanging info, but I can being kept out of the loop. If I know more, I will send you the info." Steve noted. "Don't worry about me. I can handle my own fights. I am a soldier, after all." He gave her quick last smile and he left.

* * *

><p>Back at Clark's apartment, Clark and Diana were in each other's arms on their bed. Diana just told him about her day and Clark listened intently.<p>

"Do you think he is over you?" Clark asked as his hands traveled through Diana's hair.

"He definitely has started to." Diana noted. "But Steve is strong. He will get through this; he experienced worse." Indeed, Steve has gotten nearly killed multiple times, yet he still pulled through.

"Do you worry about what Luthor may be doing?" Diana asked. "I still want to gut and split him every time I see him."

"I called Bruce and he is gathering evidence. Once he gathers enough, the League will stop him. And Luthor's best lawyers won't be able to help him." Clark whispered.

"He has gotten out of trouble before. This nation's politics are as corrupt as they come." Diana disdainfully noted. She had her share of politicians. Greedy, ambitious people whose morality was merely skin-death and easily removable.

Then Diana remembered. "Sun?"

"What is it, Moon?" Clark asked.

"About marriage? What do you think of it?" Diana asked. "I know that you and I have never really talked about it."

Clark looked at her clear blue eyes. "I love you, Diana, more than anyone else in my life. I would love to marry you, but only if you want to as well."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't want to?"

Her lover traced her chin. "I will accept that. I can't force you to do what you don't want to do, nor will I try. If we marry, I want you to do so willingly. And besides, you are going to remain with me no matter what, right?"

"Right." Diana was partially relieved. "What about...children?"

"Children?" Clark looked at her in shock.

"Yes, our children." Diana looked nervous. "I don't know if I can bear children, or if you and I are compatible. But if we could have children, would you want them?"

Clark thought for a bit. "Diana, I have been alone before you and I met. I didn't think I would be with somebody so strongly, much less have children with that person. I never really considered it before." He was silent. "I don't know if I am ready to be a father, at least not yet. My father raised me well, to live with morals and integrity. I don't know if I can raise my children as well as he did me." He looked slightly disappointed in himself.

Diana raised her hand to his cheek. "Beloved, I am scared as well." She put her hand to her stomach. "My own body is so foreign to me that I don't know if I can become a mother. And while my own mother raised me to be strong, she has lied to me about nearly everything. I want to be honest with my children, if I have any." She looked scared as well.

Then Clark kissed her slightly. "We will get through this. Step by step, inch by inch. Together. I will never leave you, Diana. I am with you all the way."

"I love you too." Diana smiled and they shared a kiss. They relaxed and sleep quickly came to them. Diana's fears have been alleviated. She now knew that he was uncertain about the future. He did not have a strict plan of when to get married or when to have kids. Her friends at the Embassy had told her that a man who did those things were control freaks and did not make good husbands. At least her Clark would not be such a man.

Meanwhile, outside Hermes and Apollo were standing on an apartment, watching them.

"The Omni-blade is not there." Hermes told his brother. Apollo was silent.

"I am the Sun. I know everything that sunlight hits. Yet I still can't find it." The sun god sighed. "Artemis can't find it either."

"Why are you so intent on finding it? Hermes asked. "You and I both know that you can't wield it."

"I am wary of what the kryptonian will do with it." Apollo noted. "The Omni-blade is capable of killing a million enemies, god or not, with a single swing. With that, he can challenge Olympus and kill us all."

"If you didn't know, he already posed a grave threat to Olympus. He just didn't care about Olympus." Hermes noted. "He is a very interesting mortal."

"I can't believe that he and the First Son are related. The Destroyer is very different from Superman." The Sun god noted.

"But that kryptonian has merely touched his power. When he knows how to unleash it, he will certainly become as powerful as the First Son." Hermes noted.

"And then there is the Third Son, that Kryptonian's brother." Apollo noted. "He has gotten hold of the second weapon. The Over-Spear of Supremacy, the spear that can break prophecy and change fate. I can't sense it either."

Hermes's wide black eyes looked at Apollo's fiery ones. "Rao's weapons were notorious for being immune to magic. A perfect foil to gods such as us."

Apollo burned in anger. "I share find them where ever they are." He flew away and Hermes stayed, watching the couple. Hermes cared for Diana. He knew that she was still angry for kidnapping Zola's baby months ago. Perhaps she could forgive him still. The god of messengers and trickery was more curious than scared by what was happening.

On Olympus, the pairing of Diana and her lover caused quite a ruckus on Olympus, along with other Pantheons. Gods were both curious and afraid of their future.

Hera had already given her blessing to the couple. She wanted to repay her for treating her with care when she had lost her divinity and nearly destroyed the Amazons. Hera was aware of Diana's pain for her loss and decided to help her in her own way. And she was especially fond of the Kal-El, Rao-El's descendent and so-called his Second Son. She had met him when he, as Clark Kent, visited her, Zola, and Lennox at Diana's home at Diana's invitation. She immediately knew that he was Superman; she was amazed that no mortal could see through him. Zola drooled over him (that slut, Hera thought) and Lennox immediately became the over-protective brother. But despite Lennox's hostility, Clark had proven himself to be well-behaved. Even Zeke, Zola's baby, liked being with Clark. His lineage from Rao himself only improved her liking of Kal-El. He was of divine blood as Diana was, as Hera hated to admit it. They would make a good match in her eyes.

Apollo was a mixed person. He obviously did not like the Kryptonian because he posed a threat to Apollo's throne, at the same time didn't open fight the kryptonian because of his fear of the alien. He thought of toying with Diana's relationship, but he didn't risk that either. Diana had removed herself from the succession of Zeus's throne, but Apollo's interference may very well change her mind. So he was more or less tolerant of it.

Strife was just her own maniacal self. She made her longing for Kal-El public. She supported the union simply because she couldn't wait to be the one breaks it. Strife noted that she would personally seduce Kal-El and bed him so that he and Diana would split and Kal-El would forever be hers. She also like the frenzy he was causing amongst Gods. Life on Olympus can get boring real fast, and she loved the fear that traveled through Olympus.

Aphrodite was just beside herself in happiness, as she loved Kal-El. She would have personally bedded him if not for Diana's possession of him. She also was proud how she was able to see true love blossoming between them.

Hephaestus was quite unique in his position. While he did look at Diana's relationship with disdain, he wasn't openly accepting of it. He believed that they were just too much of equals, rivals. Their rivalry may stain their relationship and he didn't want Diana to get hurt. The god of smithing explicitly told Kal that if he intentionally hurt his little sister, he would put Clark in chains and tear him in two.

Other Olympians decided to make a wager on whether or not they will remain together as of then, the wage was tied.

Hermes decided to help Diana in her endeavor. The path in front her was dark and troublesome. She is the personification of bloodshed and destruction. She would live to kill and spill blood. If anyone could save her, it would be Kal-El. The Blood of Rao was strong in Kal.

* * *

><p><em>Bludhaven<em>

Conner was irritated. Ever since he arrived from Watchtower, the Team was sent on no missions, probably because of Batman.

He desperately wanted to see what he was capable of now. What he could do with his newfound powers. Day by day, second by second, he was getting more and more restless, so much so that he nearly punched the shelter's wall down.

As of then, he was watching TV on the sofa. Clicking channels to see what was available was numbing to him, like pain killers.

"Conner?" Conner looked up and saw M'gann.

"Hey." Conner shifted so that M'gann could sit down next to him.

"How are you?" M'gann gave him a smile.

"I am fine, just bored." Conner sighed. "How long are we going to do and do nothing. Batman must have something related to the society of Light. Or some tyrant with an army." If this boredom continued, he would just leave this planet and find a good war to fight. He was so tempted to.

M'gann watched Conner. He had grown very restless from the Conner she knew. He had changed so much physically, it was understandable for him to feel this way. To feel restrained and chained down so much, she herself could emphasize.

She put her hand over Conner's. "I understand."

"Do you?" Conner turned to her with skepticism.

"May I?" M'gann raised her hands. Conner was skeptic, but allowed her to put her fingers on his head so that they could link minds. Conner and M'gann both closed their eyes.

Inside Conner's mind, M'gann saw herself present in a giant grey labyrinth. It was unlike anything M'gann had seem before. In the past, her victims' minds were open to her. Some of them had barriers, but Conner's mind was entirely something else. It surely wasn't there when she was last present.

"Conner?" M'gann called. She heard her voice echo in the maze. No one answered. Then she felt the maze shift, as if it was alive and trying to defend itself from an intruder. She ran as an edge of the labyrinth came and nearly crushed to the wall.

"This is like the immune system, trying to attack anything that is trapped inside." M'gann murmured. She exited her mind trance and returned to the real world.

Conner opened his eyes and sighed. "So, what did you see?"

"A..." M'gann stuttered. "A giant, giant labyrinth, where the walls were size of skyscrapers."

"A maze?" Conner frowned. "Why would there be a maze in by mind?"

"There are some people who have their protective barriers in their minds to protect themselves from mind-control. But what you have is leagues beyond what they would have." M'gann noted. "Perhaps Kryptonians are immune to mind control."

Conner shook his head. "Clark's cousin, Kara, was once brainwashed by the dark god Darkseid. I don't think kryptonians are immune to such attacks."

"Perhaps I spend more time in there, I can explore." M'gann offered.

"Maybe." Conner just relearned that he was very resistant to psychic attacks. That was one of the things he wanted; his experience with M'gann made him want to have such a shield.

Then the alarm broke and the two of them ran to the meeting room along with the rest of the Team.

"What is the issue?" Conner as Aqualad and the Atlantean clicked a button on the giant computer. The Terror Twins were attacking a chemical research plant with Icicle Jr. "Their motive are unknown. But the research plant is rumored to have been creating a new brand of VENOM called VENOMIX. It is said to be 10 times more potent that the previous one, and said to enhance meta-abilities."

Kaldur faced the team. "Two teams will be sent. Team Alpha will consist of-" Before he could finish speaking, there was a whush and giant gust of wind."

"Conner already went!" Garfield noticed.

"Superboy, come in!" Aqualad ordered through their transmitter, but to no avail. He gritted his teeth. "Alright, Team Alpha, consisting of Myself, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, and Robin will go down to the ground. Team Beta: Lagoon Boy, Robin, and Blue Beetle will infiltrate the plant and find out more. The rest will watch for enemy reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Wonder Girl asked.

"The last time they were seen, they were aided by the Light. There could be some of their members involved. Teams, go!"

* * *

><p><em>Wary City, Minnesota.<em>

Tommy Terror was lifting entire vats of chemicals from the lab into their transport. Tuppence was breaking down last of the security and Icicle froze the police cars comming.

"Come on. We did what we came to do." Icicle Jr said and as the three were heading toward their transport, something came down from the sky and destroyed the vehicle with a huge impact. The impact was strong enough to blow the three of them away a couple dozen meters. The vehicle, along with the chemicals inside, were completely destroyed and burning.

"Ah...man!" Icicle Jr. screamed in frustration. "Somebody did this, and that person is dead!"

"Really?" A figure walked from the flames of the now-destroyed vehicle. "The way I see it...the three of you are history."

Tommy and Tuppence charged forward with their fists, but the figure burst forward at far greater speeds and knocked them both in the stomach so hard and fast that they were sent crashing into the chemical plant. Icicle Jr. looked at the guy who did that.

"Hey, you look familiar." Icicle Jr frowned. "Yeah...you look kinda like that Superboy...though there are some differences.

The figure smirked. "Oh...I am superboy...I just...changed." Conner said.

"You are that Superboy?" Icicle Jr.'s confusion changed to anger. "You will pay for what you did just now!" He sent a burst of ice, but Conner reversed that with his heat vision.

"What the...you didn't have that before!" The meta ice man stammered. Conner walked toward the meta dangerously.

"You...you stay away from me, you hear?" Icicle Jr. stammered. He tried to freeze Conner, but this time Conner used his super breath to blow the meta back.

Just then, Conner heard crashing. Tommy Terror had recovered and was charging at him. "You will pay for that, puny boy!" He roared and threw a punch. But Conner easily caught his fist. Tommy tried to pull his fist back, but Conner held it too tightly.

"Let-t...go!" Tommy was shocked. "You were strong like this before? What you on?"

Conner began to squeeze the fist tighter and tighter. Tommy tried to wrest his hand with his other free hand, but the grip was too strong. Soon, Conner forced Tommy to his knees. Tommy roared in pain and aggression.

The Tuppence arrived and jumped in the air. "Let go of my brother!" She screamed. Conner lifted Tommy and kicked him into his sister, sending both of them crashing to the ground. Icicle then attacked, but Conner dodged in time and Icicle ended up freezing the twins instead.

"Sorry!" He said as the twins glared at him. Conner then appeared behind the meta and knocked him out with chop to the neck.

"Annoying." Conner commented and walked to the grounded twins.

"Come on." Conner goaded. "Last time you were beating me. Where did your strength go?"

Tommy shook his head off the cobwebs and got off his sister. "What? We never have seen you before!" He glared.

"Oh, you did? Remember? The boy who pretended to be you in prison?"

Tommy and Tuppence's eyes widened. "You! You that Superboy?" Tommy grunted and gave him a long look. "You look a little to similar, but still too different."

"Talk about yourself, steroids." Conner grunted. "You really grew into a hulk in five years...I didn't even recognize you back at Mount Justice." He then took a stance. "Come on." He motioned them to come with his hand.

Tommy roared in anger and charged. He jumped to stomp on Superboy, but the kryptonian had jumped into the sky and kicked the larger one down. Tuppence lifted a car and threw it, but Conner dodged it.

"Too slow." Conner commented. He wanted to anger the twins. To make them frustrated as he had been. And it worked. Tuppence ran to him and threw punches, which Conner dodged easily. He then performed a kick to her leg, heavily bruising it. Tuppence yelped in pain and Conner flicked her forehead to launch her to a nearby building. Tommy performed a lariat, but Conner remained standing, forcing the larger attacking boy to fall back due to immediate change in momentum. Tommy jumped back.

"Tupp!" He yelled to his sister, who was lying to a crashed wall.

"Come on, is that all?" Conner yelled. "I expected a challenge! Not some snot nosed brats who could only injure themselves!"

Tommy glared at Conner. "You so high and mighty! Just you wait!" He turned to his sister. "Can you move, sister Tuppence?"

Tuppence winced as she stood. "That boy sure know how to kick, brother Tommy. Whatever he become, he got stronger...like Superman."

Tuppence huffed. "I went toe to toe with Superman before I became big. I can take him."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Superman at his full strength can crack this planet in half. All he did was restrain himself so he wouldn't kill you. Don't worry. I won't be so merciful."

The Terror Twins saw how Conner's eyes became fiery, just about to blast them into oblivion. They closed their eyes for the inevitable.

"Superboy!" Conner stopped and saw the martian bioship land. Cassie, M'gann, Robin, and Aqualad landed. Conner said nothing as the Atlantean walked to him.

"You were supposed to follow my lead." Kaldur said slowly. "I am the leader of the Team, Conner."

"I took care of them." Conner motioned to the twins and Icicle Jr. "And I needed to see what my powers were like."

Kaldur was about to say something, but he then got msg from Team Beta and walked away to get the update. Cassie whistled as she saw the damage Conner inflicted on the villains. "Wow! You really have gotten stronger!"

"This is nothing." Conner huffed. "I didn't even break a sweat. The 10,000 gravity training was tougher."

Cassie smiled. "I knew you could handle them." Conner gave a small one back. Kaldur came back.

"We will discuss your blatant ignorance of protocol later, Superboy. Team Beta has gotten interesting info from the plant." Kaldur noted.

Then he got another call. "Team Gamma, what is it?"

"Reinforcements!"

"Who and where?"

"From the East. Confirmed. Black Adam and Atomic Skull." Kaldur turned and two powerful beings entered the picture. Black Adam dropped Atomic Skull and both landed on the ground.

"First the Twins and now the Injustice League?" Conner grunted. "Who next? Joker and his clown troopers?"

Black Adam saw the crashed vehicle with chemical tanks. "We were ordered to get the chemicals, but now they are gone. The only course of action is to eliminate all witnesses." Black Adam charged himself with yellow lightning and charged. Conner intercepted him and the two of them had a contest of power. Conner felt himself strain, but also alive at this challenge.

Atomic Skull attacked M'gann, Cassie, and Kaldur with his energy blasts and kept them busy.

Conner and Black Adam had their hands locked. Each grounded to the ground, straining to outdo the other in strength. Conner smirked. This was it.

Black Adam growled. "You are my physical match, boy. But you are not my equal."

"Oh that is sure." Conner said and put more energy. Suddenly, from his body emanated a strangely blue aura. Adam was surprised.

"What is this energy?" Adam asked himself. He decided to match him by releasing electricity from his body as well. The aura and lightning clashed with each other, causing the ground around them to crack and catch fire.

_He is immune to my magical lightning?_ Adam thought. He then lifted his legs for a kick. Conner blocked it with his own leg and used the momentum to throw Adam into the air. The magical demigod regained his form in the sky and Conner flew up too. They stared down at each other before charging against each other for punches. Their punch clash caused the air around them to disperse as a shockwave, breaking the windows of every building there.

"Oh this is what I was waiting for." Conner grinned and Black Adam frowned. "I wanted to test my full power, and now I have the chance!"

"Be careful what you wish for, young one." Black Adam retorted and they resumed fighting.

* * *

><p><em>Watchtower<em>

Batman and some of the League members saw the battle happening. Black Adam and Superboy was clashing and were very much even for now. Superboy shot heat vision while Adam blocked it with his lightning-enhanced fists. Then Conner flew above and landed a bicycle kick, sending Black Adam to the ground. Black Adam responded using lightning and Conner dodged them while getting closer for close range combat.

"At this rate they will destroy the entire city in a matter of minutes." Batman observed. "The League should detain both of them."

"Even Superboy?" Dinah asked of her former student.

"He is adding to the damage, and for all purposes, he is enjoying this too much." Batman responded. "We have to resort to magic to stop him. Doctor Fate and Zatanna, go down there and restrain him."

"Are you sure, Batman?" Ollie, Green Arrow, asked. "I am not sure they can stop him."

"Using other powerhouses would only increase the damage. We need to stop this subtly." Batman noted. He saw how Conner and Black Adam, again locked in contest of strength, smashed their heads together in head butt contest, creating a giant crater beneath them. "Also take Martian Manhunter with you." The Caped Crusader added. "Take this, Jonn." He gave the martian a black box and the martian's eyes widened.

"This can't be..." He looked at Batman.

"This may be the only thing other than magic that can stop him." Batman noted. "Just use it to incapacitate him."

The League teleported down the three league members as the massive fight between two powerhouses continued.

"This is fun." Conner whispered happily as he pummeled Black Adam's stomach with super-fast punches. Adam lifted his hands and put his fist together for a smash, but Conner gave him a haymaker that smashed his jaw.

Black Adam fell to the ground, holding his jaw as Conner landed near him.

"You are not human..." Adam grunted.

"I am not...well...I used to be part human." Conner stated. Adam stood up.

"There is still a fundamental difference between you and I, mortal." Adam noted. "I am a god, I shall never die. You, however, will tire and eventually fall before my might."

Conner frowned. It was true that they were on even ground for now, but he didn't know his full power and Adam practically did not tire in anyway. He knew that he would have to end it sooner or later.

"Superboy." Doctor Fate hovered over along with Zatanna and Jonn Jon'zz. "Stop this fighting, before you destroy the rest of the city."

Conner's eyes widened as he saw the aftermath of their attacks. Multiple city blocks were fully destroyed and half of the city was on the brink. "I did this..." Conner whispered.

Adam grunted. "This is the mortal plane, Kryptonian. It is fragile for the likes of you and me. Do not concern yourself with the lives of these pathetic creatures."

Conner looked back at Adam. "I am not you, that is true. I am mortal, and I prefer to be one still."

Black Adam grinned. "Then you shall never defeat me." He raised his hands up in the air and produced huge amounts of lightning. Doctor Fate created constructs of yellow energy and tried to contain the energy, but it was not enough.

"!pots gninthgil" Zatanna chanted and the lightning dissipated a little, but still it was not enough. Conner knew what he was doing. As soon as he landed his hand to the ground, this entire city would disappear to ash.

"You would watch all of these mortals die?" Adam roared. "You are just like me, mortal!"

Conner charged and tackled Adam into the air before his lightning fist landed. Adam hit Conner to force him to let go, but Conner pushed him into space and into the moon. The impact was enough to create a gigantic crater and leave Black Adam imbedded in the moon.

"I am nothing like you!" Conner smashed Adam's face again and again. "I do not kill for pleasure! I do not destroy for pleasure!" After a several thousand punches, Conner stopped. Adam, his face caved in and bruised, smiled.

"No...you would fight for vengeance..." Adam said and Conner froze. "You are just like me...I lost my wife and child millennia ago. I fight...because I want vengeance...just as you..."

Conner said nothing.

"You want to destroy everything that has wronged you...I can see it in your eyes." Adam said as he choked on his own blood and spit. "You will know that...and you will acknowledge that..."

Conner punched Black Adam in the stomach to silence him.

"Anything else?" Conner was tired of hearing his voice.

"One more...Shazam." Black Adam whispered and Conner felt a surge of lightning coming his way. He dodged just in time, but then Black Adam was reduced to nothingness.

"Know that you will inevitably become me...I will one day return and see you as my reflection" Adam's last words rung in Conner's ear. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

"What am I!?" Conner roared into space, his voice echoing through the vast darkness.

* * *

><p>Conner sat along in his room in Bludhaven. After the mission was done, he avoided everybody else and was alone. His new powers had developed as he wanted, but all for what? To be a vengeful spirit like Black Adam? But most importantly, why was this affecting him so much? Was Conner scared that Adam was right? Was he meant to be an avenger? Was he trapped?<p>

Conner snapped out of silence when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Conner said and M'gann and Wolf came inside.

"Conner." M'gann whispered as she walked up to him and kneeled to look at Conner's face. His face and body may have changed, but his expression of anger and sadness remained the same. "You look troubled." Wolf walked to his master and lay next to him. Conner patted his wolf friend.

Conner looked away. M'gann reached out her hand to touch his cheek. She patted it softly, calming the kryptonian down.

"I can't see what I have become." Conner finally said.

"What?" M'gann asked.

"This body...I have gotten everything I have wanted. But...why am I still so...sad?" Conner whispered. "I feel so alone...empty...only anger and sadness are my companions."

Wolf whimpered and Conner gave his partner a strained smile.

"Black Adam told me that I was fated to be like him...a vengeful maniac with no compassion for life." Conner stated.

"But you are not!" M'gann held his hands. "You are not like, nor will you ever be!"

"Then why do I fear it?" Conner finally looked at her, his eyes wide with fear. "Why do I feel that in my heart it will eventually happen!"

"Conner..." M'gann's eyes teared up.

"I am angry...vengeful...unforgiving...just look at us!" Conner raised his voice. "I can't forgive you as much as I want to. I want to see you the same way I have all those years ago, but I can't. I want us to be happy, but why do I keep seeing you and Lagoon boy together when I see you!? Why can't I trust you?!" He screamed. He huffed. "Why am I afraid that you will betray me one day and I will kill you in anger!? Why am I afraid that I will go on a killing spree like every villain we fought!?"

Conner huffed and huffed. He had finally released all of the pent up emotion in his body. He had restrained himself in the past, but that built up. Now that he was Kryptonian, he was filling these emotions manifold. He had to released them, or they would have destroyed him.

M'gann cried softly. She finally knew what Conner felt for all those years. "Conner...I am so sorry."

"Don't!" Conner said. "Don't say that! I...I don't know what to believe in." He stood up to leave, but M'gann held him back down to the sofa. She wrapped her arms around him so that he would not leave her.

"If I could change the past, I would! I desperately want to!" M'gann cried in his chest. "I love you so much...I want to rip my heart out because it hurts!"

Wolf decided that he should leave the two of them alone and left the room, closing the door behind him. M'gann sniffed and looked at Conner.

"I am alone...so alone. I have friends, but I only have you in my heart." M'gann said.

"Then why did you go to La'gann? Why did you kiss him? Why did you do all those things in front of me?" Conner asked. "If you loved me, then why? Why did you hurt me?"

M'gann bit her lip. "I...didn't know what to do. I honestly did not know what I was doing...you have to believe me!"

Conner growled. "So that is your excuse?"

"There is no way that I can justify what I did to you. But I will never do it again. Please give me another chance." She begged.

Conner didn't know what to do either. He felt so restrained. Imprisoned by his own emotions.

"I am not perfect, Conner. I am just me, a white martian with insecurities." M'gann raised herself so that she was straddling him. "But I want to be perfect for you. I want to be with you."

Conner then remembered a phrase from a book. "Not every tale has a happy ending."

M'gann gasped. "What do you mean?"

"It means you and I...are not destined to be together..." Conner looked at her straight in the eyes. "Perhaps we may be together, or be worst enemies." He was tired. "I need...some...closure."

"Closure? What kind?" M'gann was hoping for him to stay with her.

"...you were the only person I dated and loved. Perhaps there is another person out there...waiting for me."

M'gann flinched. "Conner, you honestly can't mean that."

"You dated another person, M'gann. And you gained experience...insight...Perhaps I need such experience as well." Conner noted.

"My dating La'gann was a mistake. He and I were nothing compared to you and me." M'gann tried to stop Conner from pursuing a relationship with another.

"I will always care for you, but I can't go further if I am blind to this world." Conner said and laced his fingers with hers. "I need to know...that I love you and only you...and nobody else. How can I know that if I don't date anybody else."

"Who? Cassie?" M'gann spoke.

"Maybe. But perhaps not her." Conner noted. M'gann lay onto Conner's body. She desperately missed being with him, to lie with him...embrace his warmth. She did not want to let him go...or lose him.

"So...you are willing to date others to know if you love me?" She whispered.

"Yes, I don't want to waste time pondering with my limited view." Her love answered. "I won't go all the way...just...get to know them."

M'gann sighed. "Can you promise me that when you will be willing to try again? Our relationship?"

Conner nodded. "I will try. Perhaps this time our relationship will be based on trust and love."

M'gann smiled. Before Conner could say anything, she landed a quick, loving kiss on his mouth. "I want to take you right now...but I am willing to wait...for you. I will always wait for you."

They got up, straightened their clothes and walked out of the room. Conner's new life was beginning. He wasn't going to be a pimp. Just an explorer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Fortress of Solitude, Bruce was meeting with Clark and Diana about Conner's new abilities.<p>

"He was able to defeat Black Adam with minor injuries." Bruce showed a video of it to Clark. "And watch this." He stopped the video to show Conner's blue aura that appeared during his battle.

"What is that?" Diana asked.

"Some form of energy barrier. Whatever it was, it was strong enough to nullify Adam's lightning attacks. And then look at this." He fast-forwarded the video to when Adam threw an electric-magic charged fist at Conner. Conner took it head on, but returned with his own punch.

"Okay, so what?" Clark asked.

"Before, when Adam hit you with a magically charged fist, you staggered and once even knocked out." Bruce pointed out. "But when Conner was hit, he merely shrugged it off as if it was just a normal punch."

"Are you saying that Conner is immune to magic?" Clark frowned.

"Immune, or very highly resistant." Batman showed another diagram. "I also did tests on you just to be sure. And I saw this." He showed a scan of Clark's body and energy. "This is your normal body scan. The energy you see flowing is your bio-energy matrix that covers your entire body."

"I know that." Clark nodded.

"Conner, being only partially kryptonian, had a weaker version of it that was increasing his resistance. These are your scans after you touched your weapons."

Bruce showed holo-diagrams of Clark and Conner. The Bio-matrix energy was greatly intensified with strangely new form of energy mixed into it.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. But it is sustantially increasing your invulnerability. So this may also mean that you possess magical resistance as Conner does." Bruce noted. "And that is not the only thing you are resistant to."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"I have had this kryptonite out while we were speaking and you didn't even feel a thing." Bruce held out the shard of kryptonite in his hand and Clark visibly flinched. But it was true. He didn't feel anything different.

"Same thing happened to Conner today when I gave this shard to Jonn. Jonn had it, but it did not slow Conner down for a bit." Bruce finalized. "So you and Superboy can essentially cross magic and kryptonite from your weakness list. That makes the list of things that can hurt you very short. I wonder if that is what your ancestor Rao had in mind when he made the weapons.

Clark was silent. This was just a lot to process.

Diana held his hand to comfort him.

"Conner has just handed in a leave of absence from active duty. He want to do duties that are more suited to him and offered a few suggestions. You may not like them." Bruce stated. Clark and Diana looked at him.

"What job did you give him?" Diana asked.

"He will watch over Ultraman and Superwoman in their prison." Batman stated and hush of silence surround the Trinity.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Reviews are perhaps the main reason why I am continuing to write this story!<strong>

**So that is my third Chapter. Cool, right. I really wanted to remove Kryptonite and weak magic from Superman and Superboy's weakness list because they were just akin to Joker cards. The comics depicted weak magicians or humans with kryptonite bullets being able to incapacitate Superman easily and that just confused the living hell out of me. **

**So if you didn't already know, I am mixing Forever Evil into this. The reason is that I wanted Conner to explore more how what he wanted doesn't necessarily make him happy. He has to get all of his hidden emotions out so that he can grow. **

**There will be far more tension in the next chapter concerning different priorities within Justice League members.**

**Again Please Review and if you want, give me suggestions and I may JUST choose them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got some advice saying that I should not turn my story into a manga or anime-like story. While I do like anime and maga, I really want to ground my story. While it may have some anime-like features here and there, I am not going to take the anime-route for my story. **

**I really like reviews that offer me some concrete things to work with. So if you have ideas, just review. I am encouraged more to write as I get more reviews. ****That being said, I don't like random spam. Please avoid writing such.**

**If you didn't already know, I am opened the same story in Young Justice to get some more advice and reviews. So if you also watched Young Justice, you can give me somethings that you want in my story and I may just choose it. **

**This story may seem confusing as I am mixing some of New 52 and Young Justice. If you have any confusion, msg me and I will clean it up.**

**Oh and just to remind you, if you want to check how the characters in the story look like, look into my profile.**

* * *

><p>Conner passed through multiple security check points. The prison was holding two prisoners. Ultraman, an alternate reality copy of Superman, and Superwoman, Wonder Woman's evil copy. He read the files before and knew of their situation. Ultraman was depowered and Superwoman was pregnant with Alexander Luthor's child. (Lex Luthor's powered copy)<p>

The prison was built and secured by a private military company and supported with Otherworld technology. Its security detail was made of honorable humans and aliens alike. The Prison was built to last through a world-invasion.

He came here to get some answers. He needed to know what they thought of power and what power should be used for.

He passed through the last check gate and decided to visit Ultraman. He wanted to Ultraman for himself. From what he heard from his brother, he was maniacal and insanely evil. Apparently everything good that happened to Kal-El happened bad for Ultraman, Kal-Il.

Conner stood in front of a glass window, where Ultraman was huddled in a red robe, muttering to himself.

"I am nothing...I am nothing...I am nothing...I am nothing...I am nothing..." He muttered.

"Kal-Il?" Conner asked, but he ignored him.

"I am nothing...I am nothing...I am nothing...I am nothing...I am nothing..."

Conner sighed. "I am Kon-El...Kal-El's brother. I am your new warden."

Ultraman stopped muttered and turned his hooded gaze at Conner. Conner saw dead eyes looking at him.

"Brother? I never had a brother?" Kal-Il whispered.

"In this universe, he does. I was brought to life through science as Kal-El's clone. But later I gained a new body." Conner noted.

Kal-Il stood up, still covered in his blanket. He walked up to the glass, facing Conner. The two of them were only inches away from each other, only a reinforced diamond sheet between them.

"I read your file." Conner noted. "You and the Crime Syndicate came to this world through a portal opened by the Justice League of America's actions. Then you terrorized it until you lost your powers."

"You know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you." Kal-Il gasped.

"Take off your blanket, so that I can see you." Conner noted.

"Do you not have X-ray vision?"

"I don't have to try." Conner snapped. Kal-Il dropped his blanket. He was the spit-image of Kal-El, except that he looked gaunt and bearded. He looked like a dead man, with emotionless eyes. His muscles, while sagging from lack of exercise and sunlight, were still impressive. But he was a shadow of his otherself, Superman.

"Tell me about you." Ultraman muttered. "I would like to know about you..."

Conner sighed. "I was originally a geno-morph, created as a clone of Kal-El and Lex Luthor."

"Lex...he killed Alexander Luthor..." Ultraman muttered.

"Yes. But by miraculous means, I was able to gain my own pure kryptonian body. I am literally his younger brother." Conner continued.

"So you are my brother as well..." Kal-Il fell to the ground, still conscious.

"No...you may not have realized it, but your DNA and Kal-El's DNA are not 100% the same. It is 95% similar, but you two are not the same, in body, mind, and spirit. And I am not your brother, nor would I consider you as such." Conner noted.

Kal-Il looked slightly disappointed.

"I have some questions I like to ask you." Conner leaned forward.

"What do you want from me." Kal-Il grunted. He swayed like a drunken man made with sadness and partial sanity.

"When you had power...what did you think of power?" Conner asked.

"What?" Kal-Il's eyes drooped, but he looked at Conner unsteadily.

"Power...what was it to you?" Conner asked. "A means to an end? Money? Life?"

Kal-Il sighed. "What does it matter now? I am a weak human now, just as weak as those who tried to kill me. But they keep me here like an animal...so that I may suffer."

Conner did not bat an eye. "I did not come here to listen to your sob story. Now answer my question."

Kal-Il looked at him. "I was power..." He then rolled back and muttered to himself.

Conner sighed in frustration, stood up, and left.

"You think humans are worth dying for!" Kal-Il roared like a drunk man. "Let me tell you what I felt. I was not loved. I was hated. And I killed those who hated me! Who dared to look at me! And when I get my power back, I will kill them all again!"

Conner went to the next prisoner. Superwoman. She was leaning agains the wall, patting her stomach, which was round as if she were 5 months pregnant. She bore a striking resemblance to Lois Lane, with a bit of Diana mixed. She was black clothing in contrast to Diana's red and blue.

Conner tapped the diamond glass wall and she looked at him.

"Oh look! A new face! Isn't it wonderful, Ruth. You and I have a guest." She cooed at her unborn child.

"Superwoman AKA Lois Lane in your universe." Conner noted.

"You know who I am, but I don't know who you are? May I ask?" She stood up and looked at him. "I must say, you share a resemblance to one of my exs."

Conner lifted his chin. "I am Conner Kent, Kon-El. Superman's younger brother."

"Oh, he has a younger brother!" Superwoman clapped her hands. "Did you here that, Ruth. You have a step-uncle." She giggled.

"Your ex and my brother share 95% of DNA. That does not make them twins. I have some questions and you will answer them."

"And if I refuse?" Superwoman returned to lounge against the wall. Conner thought for a bit and smirked. He was going to bluff.

"I will kill your child." Conner bluffed and Superwoman's smirk erased immediately.

"You wouldn't." She muttered.

"Your universe doesn't have a copy of me. I am very ruthless compared to my brother; I deal with my enemies permanently, if not fatally." Conner cooly lied. "I can go inside and kill your child while it is still in your stomach. I can rip it out and you won't be able to stop me."

Superwoman put a man on her stomach. "I am still a warrior. I shall stop you."

"Or you can answer my very simple question and I no longer have to threaten you." Conner smiled as evilly as possible. "You hold no cards here. I hold them all."

Superwoman considered her options. "Fine." She spat. "Ask you questions."

"What is power to you?" Conner asked and Superwoman raised an eyebrow.

"Power?" She smiled. "It is the love of my life. I love power."

"You slept with Ultraman, Owlman, and Alexander Sr to play them all." Conner remembered from her files.

"Yes...I never loved any of them. I merely desired power of every kind." Superwoman noted. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know what I should do with my power." Conner sat down on the floor just as before. "I have all this power, yet I see everything wrong with this planet. Somedays I want to destroy it. Make those who hurt me suffer..."

Superwoman smiled evilly. "Oh you are just like him." She talked about Ultraman.

"I said somedays, not everyday." Conner noted. "He said he was power, and you said you love power. Both of you see it as if it is the most important thing in your life."

"It is. Power is what makes you strong. You have power, and you don't have to answer to anyone. Do whatever you please." Superwoman patted her stomach. "When Ruth grows up, I will guide him into greatness and rule everything."

Conner grunted. "Kudos for ambition." He stood up. "But you are not getting out of this prison in this lifetime. I will make sure of that."

"Or what?" Superwoman mocked.

"I will kill you, plain and simple." Conner answered. "Don't take me for my brother. I will kill you one way or another. And I will send your child down with you."

Superwoman slouched. "Fine."

Conner turned to leave.

"What is power to you, boy?" Superwoman asked. "What is it?"

Conner thought to himself. "Power is something that allows one to do the impossible." Conner noted.

"And are you going to use your power to protect the weak as your brother?" Superwoman asked. "Are you that naive?"

Conner shook his head. "I just learned what to do. I will fight for myself and myself alone. That is what I should have done a long ago."

Conner left the room and Superwoman chuckled. "My my...isn't he a charmer? Too bad he doesn't know..." She patted her stomach and grinned people on this planet had no clue. They took her words for granted, but little did they know whose child was really in her belly.

Conner sighed as he closed the door behind him. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to threaten Superwoman. He had never threatened so extremely before, but it came out so naturally.

Nevertheless, he now so what would happen if he lost control and threw away his honor. He didn't wanted to share Ultraman's fate and be twisted as Superwoman.

* * *

><p><em>Metropolis, Joe's Diner<em>

Clark and Diana had a brief lunch date at Joe's Diner, a regular diner. In their disguises as Diana Prince and Clark Kent, they seemed like a regular, still radiant, couple.

Clark poked his mac and cheese. "Why would Conner ask to guard them?" He spoke. "He barely knows anything about them."

"Perhaps he wanted to know what strength with weak will results in." Diana lifted her glasses closer to her nose. "His previous actions must have shaken him. Conner is a good boy. The last thing he wants is to be out of control."

Clark sighed. "I am just concerned that Conner would gain something bad from them." He drank his root beer float. "Ultraman and Superwoman...just thinking about them makes me uneasy."

"I agree. To see how much evil we were capable of in other worlds." Diana said. "What are we going to do we Superwoman's child?"

"We haven't decided, have we?" Clark put his hand on Diana's. "We could send him to New Genesis."

"While I am not comfortable taking a child from a mother, I have to say that it may be the best choice." Diana remembered how her friend Zola lost her child and Diana's half brother Zeke.

"There is no way that we should let her go, should we?" Clark asked.

"No...she is too dangerous." Diana said warningly. "I only let her live because you asked me too. I would have given her warrior's death if not for her pregnancy."

"How would a guilty, pregnant Amazon be tried in Themyscira?" Clark asked out of pure curiosity. Superwoman was an Amazon from another universe.

Diana leaned back. "She would bear the child and then bear the punishment. The child would not bear her mother's sin and be part of the society."

"So you would kill her after she bears her child?" Clark asked warningly. Diana smiled reassuringly and cupped his hand..

"No...I will let her live in her cell. I believe that will be the worse punishment." The Amazon said. "Being separate from her child, unable to raise him, would hurt her more than death."

Near them, a hooded man was listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p><em>OA<em>

John Stewart and Hal Jordan were summoned by the Guardians of the Universe. They arrived at the Conclave and Ganthet and the others were waiting for them.

"John Stewart, Hal Jordan. We have received your report regarding two Kryptonian Weapons." Ganthet spoke. "This is a very troubling omen, indeed."

Hal frowned. "What is so bad about it?"

"We Guardians have known its original wielder, Rao-El. Rao-El is no doubt the most powerful warrior this universe has ever created. He wielded four weapons that allowed him to unite the universe. Two of which are now in the hands of his descendants."

"Again, what is bad about it?" John asked.

"The presence of the weapons threatens the delicate balance we achieved in this universe." One of the Guardians noted. "You will go and ask Kal-El give the Kryptonian technology, including the two weapons, to the Lantern Corp."

Hal scratched his head. "With respect, he will strongly reject. He, his brother, and their cousin Kara are the only Kryptonians left in the universe. Therefore, every technology of their people is theirs."

"Be that as it may, those technology in wrong hands can cause galactic-scale destruction." Ganthet said.

"He will refuse." John Stewart crossed his arms. "But you all know that." He looked at the Guardian council. "What are you going to do?"

The Guardians remained silent.

"You are going to attack Superman, aren't you?" Hal frowned. When he got silence, he stiffened. "I knew it! You are willing to attack the last remaining members of a dying race for their technology?"

"It is a risk we cannot allow." Ganthet spoke monotonously.

"Innocent until proven guilty!" Hal argued.

"Hal, calm down." John stated and grabbed Hal's shoulder.

"No! If Superman wanted to conquer, he would have already done so and Earth would a pile of ash. The Kryptonian technology and relics are only things that remind him of his birthright! And because you are afraid of what he can do with them, you will steal his belongings!?" Hal roared and pointed. "How can you call yourselves Guardians of the Universe!?"

"Hal Jordan, you are dismissed." Ganthet spoke and the Green Lantern stormed off.

"While I am not as emotional as he is..." John Stewart spoke. "I have to side with Jordan. Superman has proven himself to be a valuable friend and ally. I must excuse myself from any actions you may have against him."

Ganthet floated down to him. "John Stewart, you and Hal Jordan are two of the most promising members of the Lantern Corp. It is difficult for us to ask of you to fight against your friend. However, the universe is in the brink of total collapse. We Green Lanterns are the only ones who have kept peace and balance."

Stewart sighed. He was a soldier in his heart and was more or less prepared to sacrifice. "What would you have me do?"

* * *

><p><em>Earth, Metropolis<em>

Clark was typing in his blog about the recent developments in low-income family housing. He and Cat Grant were partners in their little blog and it had just recently started to make money. The huge step was made when Cat released pictures of Superman and Wonder Woman kissing. He later found out that Diana's friend Hessia was the one who sent the pictures to Cat. While Clark didn't like how he and Diana's relationship was publicized because of one woman's decision, he accepted it. Diana had hated hiding their relationship from the public and especially their family and friends, so she was rather happy about the publication.

Clark grew to accept it, and he grew out of his reservation and began to love Diana more openly. It was a step that he need to take, in both his work and love life. He didn't regret it.

"Clark." He looked up and Cat was leaning on his door with a pastry bad in her hand. "Can you finish the paper on Lex Luthor's recent lawsuit?"

Clark lifted his glasses closer to his eyes. "He has another one?"

"Yeah. Wayne Enterprises sued Luthor Corp! Can you believe it?" Cat noted. "In fact, Bruce Wayne is suspected to be in Metropolis this week. We should try to get an interview!"

Clark gave her a wry smile as he finished his own paper. "We can try. But I think Lois is already on to that."

"I know you and Lois have uncomfortable history." Cat leaned down on Clark's desk. "But our blog just started to grow. We will need more support to be an official member of the news community."

"I know. Cat." Clark sighed. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He used his x-ray vision to see what it was and it was from Bruce. _Meet me at Lastrages in one hour_.

Clark grinned. "You know, I bet I can get an interview with Bruce Wayne today."

Cat returned it. "Oh, and why are you so confident?" She asked.

"Just a hunch." Clark stood up and put on his blue jacket. "I am going to lunch now. Cat, can you try to get info on Morgan Edge?"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "You really want to take him down, don't you?"

"Let's just say...I hate his guts." Clark joked and Cat giggled.

"You got it. Say, you seem happier lately." The blonde woman got off his desk. "You got a girl-friend?"

"Yup." Clark gave her a smile and left.

"You should invite her to our office sometime!" Cat waved. Clark merely shook his head in amusement.

Clark left his office and walked to Lastrages, a four-star Italian restaurant in Metropolis. He walked up to the receptionist.

"Name?" She asked.

"Clark Kent." Clark answered and the receptionist's eyes widened.

"Oh, you are the one who wrote the blog on Wonder Woman's latest Charity foundation." She said with glee and Clark was shocked.

"You read my blog?" Clark asked.

"Oh me and my friends subscribed to it when Superman and Wonder Woman's relationship was released." The receptionist saw and suddenly leaned to him and lowered a voice. "So...do you think they are really a couple?"

Clark grinned. "I don't know. Maybe."

"I mean...do you they are doing it?" She said. "I wonder if Superman is as big as I think he is. I bet they shake the Earth." The receptionist giggled and Clark smiled. _Oh she has no idea what we do together. If she knew, she would faint_.

There was a clearing of throat and Bruce Wayne was there. "Mr. Kent. I have been expecting you." Bruce spoke.

The receptionist looked in awe of Bruce and Clark rolled his eyes. "Mr. Wayne, pleasure to meet you." They shook their hands and walked into Bruce's private room.

"So Bruce." Clark sat down comfortably. "What is it?"

Bruce gave him an envelope. "Lex's latest exploits." He handed and Clark through it with his x-ray vision. Clark frowned. "He is ambitious to start with."

"He probably gave up trying to make a living weapon to match you." Bruce sipped his wine. "Creating a power suit to mimic your solar power absorption doesn't seem to out of Lex's range."

"And you are suspicious there is more." Clark added. The waiter came in with tray of appetizers and a root beer float. Clark raised an eyebrow to Bruce and Bruce gave him the briefest of a smirk. Clark sipped his root beer float.

"With Luthor, there is always more. We trusted him one time and he ended up creating Bizarro and Superboy from your stolen DNA." The Batman in disguise noted.

"Is that why you sued him?" Clark asked. "To look closer at his assets?"

Bruce grimaced. "More or less. There was a small incident of competition-agreement violation, but I used it as a justification to get closer. Knowing Lex, it will hinder him slightly if at all."

"So that is the official story?" Clark asked and Bruce smirked.

"Still a reporter on the side? Fine, Kent. Yes, the official story is the competition violation." Bruce leaned forward slightly.

"I also have info that Morgan Edge's Intergang is reaching out to Gotham. He is also working with Luthor" He said and Clark's eyes flashed. "When Daily Planet placed a branch in Gotham, Dick and Tim noticed that the two gangs are working together. Lex Corp provides weapons and the gangs are spreading to investing powers while getting a cut of it."

Clark sighed. "We can end this..."

"We would have to slam Lex into prison, and then his associates. We hit them too soon or too late and we will lose them forever in the shadows." Bruce noted. "I am gathering all info I can on Morgan Edge's connection with gangs. I will give it to you today so you can slam Edge. Leave Lex and Gotham to me."

"As always." Clark nodded. The two of them ate food silently for a bit.

"How is Conner doing in his new assignment?" Clark asked. Bruce put his fork down.

"He is managing it surprisingly well. According to the other guards, he talked to the prisoners for a while before going to work." Bruce said.

"Why did he choose that assignment, though?" Clark wondered. He knew that Conner had read about the Crime Syndicate and their actions and he was fascinated by them.

"Perhaps he wanted to know why are they become like they are." Bruce noted. "He wants to avoid becoming as twisted as they are."

"That is what Diana said, but I think there is something more to it." Clark said.

"It doesn't matter. It turned out for the better. Conner is at a place where his powers are most useful and learning what wrong actions may lead to in the future." Bruce sipped his wine.

"It is not that simple and you know it." Clark argued.

"And they tell me I am the pessimistic one." Bruce retorted.

"Conner is changing in ways that we cannot fathom." Clark started. "Not only his body and powers, but his mind. I am just concerned that he may lose control."

"He is your brother, with your blood and your willpower. While I don't say this often, you should give him the benefit of the doubt. He has not failed us yet." Bruce said, and Clark slowly nodded.

"Perhaps I should believe in him more." Clark said.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day at Daily Planet<em>

Morgan Edge slammed his desk as the news of his gang affiliations was revealed to the public. Lex was also being hit with selling weapons to foreign powers while simultaneously being slammed with a competition lawsuit. All because that whelp Clark Kent couldn't keep his trap shut on his blog.

Daily Planet was soon flooded with authorities, who were throwing his offices upside down for information. Edge tried to stop them, but he was then handcuffed and held captive in his own office.

Daily Planet workers were unable to work and were forced out of the building. Lois and Jim were outside as authorities dragged boxes of info into vans.

"I can't believe it." Lois gritted her teeth. "Daily Planet...being led by a criminal..."

"We are going to get shut down for sure." Jimmy moaned. "If our reputation in gutters, who will hire us now?" Jimmy thought for a minute. "Wait, who released the info about Edge?"

"Cat Grant's Blog. I can't believe that she got such juicy info and I didn't." Lois clenched her teeth.

"Well...you were busy banging your foreign correspondent boyfriend in your new apartment. And it is Clark's blog too, you know." Jimmy said and got a death glare from Lois.

"First Superman and Wonder Woman and now this! Where are they getting their info?" The female reporter noted and saw a van approaching. It opened and a large african american woman in a suit dress and a couple of intimidating bodyguards walked into the building.

"Who is she?" Jimmy asked.

"Some big name in CIA, maybe." Lois huffed. "Daily Planet is now broken and will be sold to the next ignorant billionaire."

"You know..." Jimmy started. "We can go to Clark and Cat for a job." As soon as he said that, he received Lois Lane's full wrath.

"I will not to to them and ask for jobs! I am Lois Lane, a fully independent woman who can handle myself in anything. You can go, Jimmy, but I won't." She said firmly.

Jimmy lifted her hands in submission. "Okay okay. But you have to admit, unless somebody buys Daily Planet, we won't be able to rebuilt our reputation or no one will hire us."

Lois mumbled. Then she stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy followed.

"To give Kent a piece of my mind!" Lois roared as she called a cab.

Inside the building, Morgan Edge was put into a dark room without windows and surrounded by guards with guns. Then the door opened and the large woman entered. She close the door behind her.

"Amanda Waller." Morgan Edge spat. "How nice to see you."

"Shut it, Edge." Waller barked. "Your leak in info jeopardized our entire operation. You were supposed find personal information of League members while Lex was to develop ways to fight them. In exchange for the government giving you blind eye to your cute operations, all you had to do was open your eyes."

"Oh shut up, Waller. Your actions in Belle Reve, looking for members for your vaunted Justice Society of America, failed too. I don't know where my leak is. It is all Clark Kent's fault!"

"Kent?" Waller frowned.

"That upstart, snot-nosed brat who started the blog!" Edge said and took a deep breathe. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Lex and I will take care of our side. You...your participation is no longer necessary." Waller noted and Edge's eyes widened.

"You can't just leave me!" Edge shouted. "If you do, I will tell everyone of your actions!" Waller froze. "I know that the only reason that you are not in prison is that the current President is scared of the League. Your Cadmus...oh how many kidnapped children did you use? How many laws did you break? I can reveal it all and the President, who is scared for his reputation only, will surely put you 6 feet under to save his own hide." Edge smiled malevolently.

Waller turned around. "You know what they saw." She lifted her personal gun Edge's head. "Dead tell no tales."

"No!" Edge struggled, as a gunshot rang.

* * *

><p>Clark was sitting in his apartment, silent as he saw in the news the corrupt Daily Planet being take apart. He still loved Daily Planet, as it was his first job. But he left because it was going against his beliefs. He didn't want to see it destroyed; perhaps a buyer will come and buy Daily Planet now.<p>

There was a ringing at his door and used his x-ray. It was a very angry Lois and very nervous Jimmy. Clark stood up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" He said out of habit.

"You know who it is, Kent! Now open this door before I break it down." Lois roared.

"Lois, I would love to see you try." Clark grinned. Then he heard a huge stomp on his door and Lois swearing in pain. Clark opened the door and he saw Lois on the ground, holding her feet in pain and Jimmy helping her.

"Hello to you too." Clark said. Lois stood back up, but winced as her bruised ankle burned. She still stormed into his apartment, limping. Jimmy followed her, giving Clark a look of apology.

Clark closed the door and saw Lois sitting at the dinner table, massaging her ankle. She then looked at him. "Kent, what are you doing? Get me a bag of ice!"

"This is my apartment, you know." Clark said bemusedly.

"And I am a guest!" Lois roared.

"An unwanted guest. I can call security." Clark returned and Lois grumbled.

"Since when did you grow a back bone?" The female reported huffed.

"Sometime ago." Clark spoke as he went to the fridge, got a bag of ice and threw it to Lois. Lois grabbed it and put it to her ankle, gritting at the cold.

"Hey, Clark, nice apartment." Jimmy looked around the apartment. "Your blog must be doing well."

"It is starting to." Clark shrugged. "Let me, guess." He looked at a grumbling Lois. "You are angry that the blog hit the Daily Planet."

"No shit, genius." Lois started. "Now Daily Planet's reputation is shot! Seriously, Clark, if you just hated the Daily Planet, you didn't need to do all this."

Clark sighed and sat down in front of her. "Lois, I didn't do this to spite Daily Planet. I did this to reveal Morgan Edge's true identity. The only thing I regret is that you were all caught up in this."

"Then couldn't you have told us before you put this up!" Lois asked. "We were friends, or at least I thought we were."

"I wanted to wait, but I was outvoted. Cat and our investors wanted the news to hit as soon as possible." Clark noted. "I am sorry, Lois. I caused pain for you, Jimmy, Perry, everyone else."

Lois was silent. "Damn it, Kent." She gritted. "I wanted you to act selfish so that I could grill you out on being jackass." she turned to Olsen. "Olsen, leave the room. Kent and I have to speak."

"What?!" Jimmy was flabergasted. "But-"

"Out." Lois ordered and Olsen grumbled as he left to another room. Now there was only Lois and Clark left in the living room.

"Clark." Lois sighed. "Why did you do this? Honestly." Lois spoke in a softer tone. "If you wanted to hurt me..."

"Hurt you?" Clark frowned. "Why would I want to hurt you?"

"Clark, I knew that you had more than a crush on me and seeing how you did not like my moving in with Carroll, I just thought that you were angry." Lois admitted. Clark chuckled. "What? What is funny here?" Lois blushed.

"Unfortunately Lois, the world does not revolve around you." Clark laughed and Lois puffed her cheeks. "It is true. I had feelings for you. And I was upset that you moved in with John. But I am fine with it. Actually, I am happy."

"You are?" Lois asked doubtfully.

"I met the love of my life this year." Clark referred to Diana. "I would have never met her if you were in the picture." He shrugged. "Things worked out for the best."

"So you don't care anymore?" Lois asked.

"Nope." Clark smiled. "I feel completely nothing about it. I just hope you don't wear out Carroll's patience."

"Hey, he loves me!" Lois argued.

"Which is probably the only reason why he is still with you." Clark joked.

"Watch it, Smallville. Just because you are happy, doesn't mean that you can make fun of me at your leisure." Lois grumbled, but smiled nonetheless.

"Can I come out now?" Jimmy whined and Lois yelled yes. Olsen came out.

There was a knock on the door again and Clark smiled. She was here.

"Expecting someone?" Lois asked.

"Yeah." Clark opened the door and Diana Prince appeared. She was wearing black pants with a white blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She also wore glasses.

"Holy..." Jimmy gasped and Lois blushed. They has seen her at Lois's apartment party before, but couldn't remember much. They were being mind-controlled by another party, so they had fuzzy memories.

"Hey Clark." Diana walked to her boyfriend, wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a kiss. Clark returned it. their passionate kiss made Olsen and Lois jealous.

"Guest?" The woman asked.

"Friends." Clark noted. "This is Lois and Jimmy."

"Yes, we met at Lois's party." She walked to Lois and shook her hand. Jimmy blushed as she shook his hand. "It is good to meet you two again."

"Likewise." Jimmy smiled too broadly and Lois looked abashed.

Diana turned to Clark. "I bought some food for dinner. Apple Pie and barbeque ribs."

"You read my mind." Clark said and they kissed again. Clark took her grocery bags and organized them in the refrigerator. Lois took this chance to interrogate Diana.

"Diana? How did you meet Clark?" Lois asked.

Diana smiled. "We met in Greece. I was born there."

"And how did you two get together?" Lois continued.

"That is none of your business. It is personal." Diana's tone stopped any more questioning. Lois blushed and Clark smiled. Lois was a strong woman, but Diana was the God of War.

The four of them had a lovely meal. Even though Clark already had dinner with Bruce, he definitely preferred this gathering. He knew that Lois wanted to grill Diana about their relationship, but Diana's last tone made it clear. She however answered Jimmy's questions (with slight lies) about where she was from and what she did.

After the meal, Lois and Jimmy prepared to leave.

"Okay, Kent. I am no longer angry at you. Not so much anyway." Lois pointed at him. "But you owe me."

"For what?" Clark asked warily.

"For potentially ruining my professional career." Lois quipped. "Daily Planet gets shut down, you will have to find me a new job."

"Can't you just stay at your apartment with Carroll until you can find a job on your own?" Clark said. "It is not as if you are financially deficient."

"It is the moral that counts, Smallville." Lois snapped and limped away. Jimmy shook his head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Diana. See ya, Clark." Jimmy said and walked away.

"You have very interesting friends." Diana leaned against Clark. "You know, I am surprised that Lois Lane never figured out that you were Superman."

"I was counting on it." Clark smiled. "There was a time when I was waiting for her to figure it out herself, but that time is long gone."

"I remember when you came into the Amazon Embassy as Clark Kent. I saw through you right away, even with your slouching and glasses." Diana remembered the first time the reporter went to interview her. She organized for Clark Kent to interview her on her first news interview because of his humanitarian writing. When she finally saw him, she saw it was Superman right off the bat. Instead of the interview, they talked to each other about keeping identities. It was from there that she adopted Diana Prince.

"So, how was your day?" Clark asked and the couple went to sit at their couch.

"It was interesting. Aside from the mountainous amount of paperwork, I had to mediate between Donna and our mother." Diana exasperated.

"Really? On what?" Clark didn't think the younger daughter and the Queen would be on bad terms.

"Donna wants to explore the world as I do, but my mother is being overprotective and tells her no. She is trying very hard to prevent it, even threatening her with imprisonment." Diana sighed.

"Perhaps your mother would be more comfortable if there was a guide." Clark offered. "I mean, Steve Trevor was your first guide, then me."

"Oh I think that is a bad idea, Clark." Diana said coyly. "After all, my second guide did seduce me."

"Seduce you? I thought it was the other way around." Clark laughed. "I remember you saying one night 'I want to consummate our relationship'."

"Oh please. I went to that level because you distracted me with you perfect face and body." Diana rubbed her hands over Clark's body.

They were about to kiss when they received a call from the watchtower.

"What is it?" Clark said in an annoyed voice.

"You should come to watchtower right now." Cyborg's voice rang. "There is something for you."

Clark and Diana looked at each other, shared a short kiss, and left.

* * *

><p><em>Later at the Watchtower.<em>

Clark and Diana were at the watchtower.

"Superman, Wonder Woman." Hal called out to the two.

"Hal, you returned already?" Diana asked.

"There is an urgent matter regarding you." Hal looked at Clark, who looked confused.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"We will take it from here, Jordan." A squadron of Green Lanterns arrived, with Stewart at the front. Hal scowled and crossed his arms.

"Superman." Stewart noted. "The Guardians of the Universe wish to speak to you regarding your Kryptonian technology and weapons in your Fortress of Solitude."

Clark and Diana frowned. "What is this regarding?" The Kryptonian asked.

"They have requested that you give Kryptonian technology and weapons to them for safeguarding." Stewart noted. "They believe that such a stockpile of technology is too dangerous.

"No." Clark said very firmly that the Lanterns were afraid he was going to attack them. "The technology in that Fortress is the last remaining reminder of my people. I will not hand it to others."

"Superman." One green lantern noted. "The Guardians believe that you are holding too much power. And that power is threatening to break the delicate balance of power in this universe."

"Power is nothing unless used." Clark noted. "And if they have the technology, who is to say that the Guardians will not use it for their means? I do not hold them in the same regard as you do. No, I will not hand over my culture and birthright. If you wish to fight me for them, so be it." Clark's eyes flashed red and the Lanterns activated their rings.

"Enough." Stewart raised his hand and the other lanterns stopped. Clark powered down as well.

"Superman, you and I have known each other for five years. We fought with each other against invasions. Please do not throw it away." Stewart said.

"John, I hold you with great respect. But if you had the culture of your people, would you easily give it away?" Clark asked. John remained silent.

"My answer remains the same." Clark said firmly. "If the Lantern Corp attacks me...then I will fight to preserve the Kryptonian culture. And do not expect me to hold back."

"I shall fight as well." Diana stood next to her lover. "I, the Olympian God of War, shall stand against you." She told the Lanterns. "Tell your Lanterns this. They may pretend that they are all that stands to preserve this universe, but they have already failed. They just do not know it."

Lanterns remained silent.

"Hera, Olympian Queen, noted how they failed in replacing Rao-El, Kal-El's descendent, as guardian of the Universe. If they seek to change, they should deviate from their path." Diana noted.

Stewart sighed. "I shall relay the message. What that comes, I hope we are still friends, Superman."

Clark smiled painfully. "I hope so too."

The Lanterns, except Hal Jordan, left. Hal sighed. "I volunteered myself out of this business." Hal told the couple. "I just couldn't."

Clark patted Hal's shoulder. "Thank you, Hal."

"The Guardians may retaliate." Hal noted. "When they do, I will be there to help you."

The couple, after their assignments in the Watchtower, went to the Fortress. Ever since they met the Green Lanterns, they decided to stay the Fortress to safeguard its holdings.

Clark looked at the Omni-Blade and the Over-Spear in their casings. "I can't believe they want these. What would they do with them? They wouldn't just take them and not use them."

"Remember what Hera said. They pretend to succeed where your ancestor has." Diana looked at him. "We will fight them when they come. Conner will too."

"I don't want to fight them." Clark said. "But when they said they would take my culture away, I saw only red." Clark said. "I became...angry."

"It is natural for one to be angry at those times." Diana comforted him by rubbing his arm.

"I spent my life so that I could more or less control my emotions. You know this, Diana." Clark turned to her and she nodded. "But...I was immediately angry; I could only control so much." He looked away.

"My Sun, emotions are not meant to be reined or released as cattle. They are a part of us." Diana turned his chin toward her. "What matters is when they blind us from our true path."

Clark smiled and traced her chin. "You are wise, my Moon."

"You chose your lover well." Diana smiled and kissed him slightly. They retired to their bedroom and relaxed completely for the first time all day.

* * *

><p>Conner plopped down on his bed at Bludhaven. He was emotionally and mentally exhausted from his assignment. He never thought that security detail of two people could be so exhausting.<p>

He had spent his entire day watching for any invasive factors and the prisoners for any suspicious activity. He talked with Superwoman, more because of his boredom. He learned much about Ultraman's personal life, how he was sent to Earth and raised by a hateful couple unlike the Kents. Such hatred filled Kal-Il and drove him to care only for himself. Superwoman was similar. She was hated by her amazon sisters, so she killed them all.

"Conner?" He looked back and M'gann was standing by the doorway. "How was your new assignment?"

The Kryptonian sat up and sighed. "It was...enlightening. Learning about how two supervillains were made from their hateful pasts...for them, hatred is part of their life, their strength, their purpose."

M'gann sat down next to him. "Why did you even choose that job anyway?"

"Because I needed to know..." Conner raised his head from his hands. "...what made them so evil...was it a single choice? Their past? Their hatred? I need to know. So that I won't fall like them."

M'gann put her hand on his shoulder. "You won't fall, Conner. You are too good and pure."

"How do I know that?" Conner shot up from his bed. "It isn't written in stone. People change. Look at me. I changed to this!" Conner motioned toward his body and sighed. "I nearly destroyed a city because I was so into fighting Black Adam."

"You can't expect yourself to be perfect. You are still adjusting to your power." The Martian reassured her ex-boyfriend. "It will take time. So don't fall into fear...trust me. Fearing oneself...is painful."

Conner turned to her. "Hey...at least you stopped."

"I found out what I was doing wrong. So can you." M'gann's eyes started deep into his.

"Right." Conner looked away. "Had dinner?"

"There are leftovers in the fridge." M'gann said.

"I am hungry. Want to keep me company while I eat?" Conner asked.

"For you, always." M'gann smiled and the two of them arrived at the now empty kitchen. Conner got the food out of the fridge, heated them in the microwave, and then began to eat it. Conner chewed and M'gann watched him.

"M'gann." Conner suddenly asked. "If I do become out of control, what will you do?"

"I will stop you, of course." M'gann said.

"What if you can't?" Conner continued. "What if I continue to harm innocents..."

M'gann didn't answer. "Honestly, Conner, I think you won't fall that far."

"How are you so sure?" Conner put his fork down.

"Because you are better than me." M'gann lifted his chin to meet her face. "You know when to stop...all you have to know now is how to stop quicker."

"You make it sound easy." The Kryptonian leaned back.

"It can be..." M'gann shrugged.

They looked at each other for a while. Then they were interrupted.

"Hey, Conner." They turned and saw Cassie in her training ware. "Up for a little sparring?"

M'gann was about to object, but Conner started first. "Sure...I need a spar today, anyway. M'gann, want to watch?" He turned to the Martian, who tried to tell him through facial expressions to not spar with Cassie. Conner raised an eyebrow in suspician.

"I will meet you later. Can you go first?" Conner turned to Cass and Wondergirl ran to the sparring room.

"What was that about?" Conner asked.

M'gann glared. "That girl is flirting with you. Don't you see her advances? Her sudden friendliness? Her invites?"

Conner shrugged. "Doesn't that not matter unless I reciprocate?"

"And you swear you won't?" M'gann asked. "Look at me in the eye and tell me you own return her feelings."

"M'gann, you are not my girlfriend anymore." Conner noted. "You can't just tell me I can't go out with a friendly girl. You lost that right."

M'gann bit her lip. He was right. She was getting so possessive that she forgot Conner wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

"My feelings for Cassie right now are platonic. Whether or not they turn romantic is my business." Conner patted her shoulder and went to the spar room. M'gann ran to the observatory to watch the spar.

Cassie held her fists and cracked them. "I hope you don't go too hard on me." She wink and M'gann wanted to tear that girl's head off.

"We will see." Conner smiled and the two of them fought. Cassie threw a punch and Conner blocked. He returned a kick and Cassie flipped to avoid it. Instead, Conner swerved to the side, grabbed Cassie's grounded arm and threw her. Cassie recovered in time in the air, but couldn't see Conner.

"Behind you." Conner spoke from behind Cassie, who gasped and threw a punch as a reflex. Conner dodged and kicked her down to the ground. Cassie then jumped off the ground and straight back at him.

Their fists met and a shockwave was produced. Conner managed to stay afloat and stable while Cassie fell to her butt.

"Okay, that is enough." Cassie raised her hand. "I think we had enough for today."

Conner said nothing as he slowly floated down to the floor.

"Hey, Conner. I know that you and M'gann are trying to get back." Cassie said nervously. "Are you really getting back together?"

"Why do you ask?" Conner frowned. Cassie put her hands behind her back.

"Look. I don't know if you already knew, but I had a bit of a crush on you ever since we met. You know, back when you were still a clone?" Cassie started and Conner nodded. "But you were with M'gann, so I didn't really interfere, but when you two were not together, I was with Tim. Now, I am not with Tim, and I still have a crush on you, so I was wondering if you and I could, you know, meet sometimes?"

"You mean on a date?" Conner asked. M'gann, who was watching from above, was waving at him to stop. Conner frowned at his ex-girlfriends, antics.

"Yeah! I mean, if you are up for it." Cassie smiled nervously.

Conner thought about it and opened his mouth. "-

* * *

><p><strong>So do you think that Conner is going to accept Cassie's date? Or will he be with M'gann?<strong>

**There will be a massive battle next chapter! Stay tuned and review!**


	5. Sons of the Strongest vs Guardians

Chapter 5: **Sons of the Strongest vs Guardians of Universe**

* * *

><p><em>Bludhaven<em>

Conner spoke. "Sure. But Cassie." He started before Wonder Girl could jump in triumph.

"Yeah?" Cassie asked.

Superboy sighed. "I promised M'gann that she and I would try to start a new relationship. The reason I am accepting your invitation is that I need some new insight in relationships. There is no guarantee that you and I could have an intimate relationship. Okay?"

Cassie nodded in a slightly disappointed manner. "Okay." She pouted. "So, when do you want to go?"

"I am free Saturday and Sunday." Conner remarked. Those days he didn't have to guard the prison holding two maniacs.

"Good. Let's go to the Star Festival in Star City." Cassie clapped her hands. "At 6 o'clock, then?"

Conner smiled. "Sure."

Cassie ran out of the training room to get a shower and Conner and M'gann looked at each other. She phased through the wall and landed next to Conner.

"Thank you, Conner." M'gann whispered. "I...was honestly afraid that..."

"That I what?" Conner asked. "What would I do now?"

"That you forgot our promise." M'gann sighed. "I was scared that you would leave me completely for Cassie."

"I keep my promises, M'gann." Conner answered.

"I know." M'gann smiled. "So, will you go out on a date with me?"

Conner frowned. "Before we go anywhere, we have to get some few things taken care of."

"Such as?" M'gann was suddenly afraid.

"I need to know how far you went in Lagoon boy." Conner said. He had been waiting to ask that question for months. He saw their PDA, but did not what they did otherwise.

"Well...we kissed, made out, cuddled, but that was it." M'gann blushed. "I mean, you pretty much saw that."

Conner flinched. "Yeah..." Those memories still made him want to punch holes in metal walls. To destroy building. To kick kittens. Well, maybe not that last one.

"But those really didn't mean anything...I was lying to myself...mostly I fantasized that it was you." M'gann said shyly and Conner rolled his eyes.

"Wow, great save, Miss Martian." He said sarcastically and M'gann blushed even more, looking away. "And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"I hoped it would...but I guess not." M'gann looked hopefully at her would-be-again-hopefully lover. "He wanted to go further, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it..." She stared deeply into his eyes. "The only person who can make love to me...is you..."

Conner blushed. "That was...some time ago." He fondly, or guiltily, remembered their first time together. It was during Fourth of July in 2012. The Team was watching fireworks and the former couple made out, then things escalated, they went to the nearest covering, and basically rocked each other's world. After that they were pretty frequently meeting in secret places.

"It could be soon..." She traced Conner's t-shirt logo with her finger. "I mean...we could do it right now..."

"Just how frustrated are you?" Conner looked exasperated at her. "You aren't some sex machine!"

"It has been a full year since I had sex. Of course I am frustrated. "I am surprised that you aren't!" M'gann argued indignantly.

"I spent most of my time training in the gravity room, remember?" Conner noted. "But hey, you win some, you lose some." He joked and walked away.

"Conner, I swear, one day, I will rip your clothes off and take you right there." M'gann joked also, but she was actually very serious in her heart.

"You will have to catch me first." Conner spoke and the two of them walked out to the living room.

Conner plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV while M'gann went to prepare some fruit. Soon she had all of the apples sliced and peeled. She put them on a plate and placed them at the table while sitting next to Conner.

Conner was focused on the TV and lounged back. He didn't notice M'gann leaning slightly against him.

She missed his warmth. Very few people knew that Kryptonian bodies were very warm. They emitted special kind of heat that was almost addicting. One didn't need a blanket or pajamas in bed when she had a kryptonian. And the heat was akin to a warm heartbeat, coming in constant waves to avoid overheating.

Conner then noticed M'gann leaning more and more. "M'gann, I know you want us to be together, but remember...we are building a new relationship."

M'gann sadly nodded. She wasn't going to waste the new chance Conner just gave her. She shifted away from him, already missing his warmth.

* * *

><p><em>Fortress of Solitude<em>

Clark stood next to Diana as a whole army of Green Lanterns land on the snow fields while some remained in the sky.

"Kelex, raise the Fortress Hostile level to max." Clark stated.

"Yes, Master." The Fortress door shut behind them and created a powerful energy matrix shield.

Diana sighed deeply as she lifted her shield, sword, and spear. On her back was her fur cape and on her head a mighty amazon helmet. "I did not think it would come to this."

"Neither did I." Clark answered. "But time has come."

"Have you called Conner?" The God of War tightened her bracers around her arms. She would not using Zeus's lightning until she absolutely had to.

"No." Clark clenched his fist. "I think it would be wise not to involve him."

"Why not?" Diana turned to him. "Kal, this is much his birthright as yours."

"I know. And he would react far worse than I would." Clark responded. "If he were in my place, how do you think he would react?"

Diana nodded slowly. "He would see only red."

Then a trio of Green Lanterns approached them. They were all humanoid. One was large with dark black skin with spikes. The other was a more of a traditional alien look, with pale skin and wide black eyes. The Third was the largest with pig-like features.

"Superman. I am here to request you to relieve your kryptonian weapons to the Green Lantern Corps." The dark green lantern said with a deep soldier voice.

"My answer is still no." Clark said. "Take your peers back to OA. I don't want to fight you all."

"Unfortunately we are not at the liberty to do that." The pale lantern squeaked. "We have been authorized to use force."

"Then you will get force in turn." Diana stated.

"This is not your concern, Amazon." The pig lantern grunted. "Leave or you will be treated as an enemy. And you will get hurt."

"You forget to whom you speak." Diana raised her voice and the lanterns tensed. Clark smiled slightly; Diana's temper was infamous to both her allies and enemies.

"And whom I am speaking too?" The dark lantern mocked. Clark mentally sighed as he knew what was going to happen.

"You speak to the God of War!" Diana roared as she smashed her fist into the rude lantern's face so hard that any defense he made shattered. The force was great enough to send him back a couple hundred meters and he smashed into ground, unconscious and battered. The rest of the Lanterns activated their rings as retaliation, but did not strike.

The two nearby lanterns looked at Diana and her eyes were literally on fire. "You come here with words of peace yet practice war! You insult me and my mate, and bring only hostility. I have been civil with you hypocrites for far too long!"

The lanterns said nothing.

"And your incessant rudeness will not go unpunished." She looked at Kal, who looked slightly shocked at her reaction, but nevertheless aroused.

"Then we have no choice." The Green lanterns floated back. "Lanterns! Attack!" The Lanterns charged with their rings.

Clark and Diana shared a promising kiss before they charged as well. Clark smashed into dozens of lanterns with his fists. He then shot to the icy ground, causing the ground to break and forcing all of the Lanterns up in the air. Now it was an air combat and Clark used his super speed to slowly knock them down to the icy waters one by one.

Diana faced Lanterns who turned their constructs into weapons. A female lantern with two green swords attacked Diana. The Amazon blocked the attack with her shield and kicked the one sneaking from behind. She swerved around her magical sword arm, pushing the lanterns back. She used her lasso to capture one and use him as a mace and chain to knock out her nearby enemies. Then she kicked one into the ground.

"Focus your attacks!" Multiple lanterns on the ground shot powerful rays with their rings, forcing Diana to block with her shield. She gritted slightly at the force of their attack, and retaliated by stomping on the ground to catch them off balance. She then flew and sliced her opponents at non-fatal points. Lanterns in the air tried to bombard her with barrage of smaller attacks.

"Cowards!" Diana commented as she shot up like an arrow and headbutted one in the stomach. Then she threw him into several others and knocked them out of the air.

Meanwhile, Clark was destroying several dozen giant robot constructs smashing him. One giant green fist flew at him, but he caught it. Another got him at the back and he fell to the ground. But he couldn't get up as more robot fists came at him. Clark got annoyed and burst up into the air with his fists high, smashing the robot constructs up.

"I had enough." Clark's eyes blazed. He super-charged his heat-vision and destroyed all of the robot constructs. Clark shook his head, for using his heat vision drained him faster than his other abilities. A random lantern tried to catch him offguard, but he performed freeze breath, freezing the poor lantern and making him fall. Clark used the microsecond he had to analyze the situation. About half of the lanterns were defeated. Diana was holding them off very well at her. It seemed like everything was working well, until he saw the giant green light in the sky. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh no..." Clark commented.

* * *

><p>In space, Ganthet and a squadron of green lanterns were monitoring the fight.<p>

A lantern commented. "Half of our forces are down. Superman's power level exceeded our previous calculations. Should we call reinforcements?"

"No need." Ganthet said. "We have all the help we need. Our friend shall help us."

Behind the Lantern Corp was the their largest member, Mogo the planet lantern. It hummed with energy as it covered the Arctic sky with green energy.

"Once Mogo prevents solar energy from reaching Superman, his stamina will plummet." Ganthet noted. "Restrain him as soon as possible. Then target Wonder Woman. Restrain her as well. Then enter Superman's fortress and confiscate the weapons."

"As you order, Ganthet."

* * *

><p>Clark saw the sky darkening with Green and he felt the solar energy in the area decreasing. So that was their plan. He shot to Diana and smashed the lanterns near here.<p>

"Diana." Clark said.

"I noticed." Diana glanced at the sky. "So, what do we do?"

Clark punched a lantern into the snow dead cold. "Call in reinforcements." I am afraid that with solar energy gone, I can only fight like this for an hour at most."

"Then I will have to take it up a notch." Diana dropped her weapons, took off her helmet, shield, and cloak. She then proceeded to remove her braces. "Can you break that sky shield?" Diana asked.

"If I did not have any distractions, I just might." Clark commented. "But all these lanterns will stop me."

"They will try." She dropped her braces to the ground. Lightning emanated from her body, cracking the air with brutal intensity. Her eletric aura burned the icy ground.

"Go, and smash that planet!" Diana's eyes flashed with both fire and lightning as she performed a battle roar. She broke through the Green Lanterns. Many of them created a powerful barricaded wall construct, but it was paper to Diana's lightning enhanced stated. Meanwhile, Clark flew to the sky and started to smash the wall, but it was fixing itself. Clark growled and started to smash the wall even faster.

Mogo then released more energy to fix the shield and pummel Clark. The clash of phenomenally powerful Titans was enough to shake the planet, which caught the attention of more than one superhero. Anyway, Clark felt himself tiring more and more as he punched the wall. Then several green lanterns in space arrived and forced Clark back to the ground, creating a prison of solar ray-proof prison. Clark couldn't move a muscle as much as he tried.

"Kal!" Diana roared. "How dare you!" She forcefully made her way to the prison and attacked it, but the energy put into the prison was too great. She felt herself be restrained by chain constructs. Her lightning wore away the constructs, but they were being fixed faster than they were being damage. She roared, but slowly felt herself losing. She clicked to her communications in her year. "Bruce...call Conner...to the Arctic!" She struggled.

* * *

><p><em>Mega-Prison<em>

Conner was guarding the prison when he heard communications flow to her ear. He opened it. "Superboy."

"Get your ass to Arctic now!" Batman's deadly voice rang and Conner stood up.

"What happened?" Conner demanded.

"Clark and Diana are being attack en masse by Green Lanterns, who want Kryptonian technology. Go and help them." Batman said.

"And they didn't tell me this before!?" Conner gritted his teeth. Did they not trust him?

"You were already there guarding the two prisoners. They did not want to call you unless they were desperate. Now go. Every second counts."

Conner didn't need reminding as he shot up from the prison to arctic. Meanwhile, somebody started to infiltrate the prison. That infiltrator had a mission of his own.

* * *

><p>Clark saw Green Lanterns trying to open the Fortress of Solitude, but the secure doors were holding their own. Even Clark knew that it would take time for them to open.<p>

Diana was chained to the ground with her braces on. She was placed next to Clark.

"I don't believe this." Diana spat. "They deployed the entire lantern corp to fight us...cowards."

Clark growled angrily. "I hate this as much as you do. Even worse..." He struggled again to move. "My home...my heritage...all at the hands of another...how dare they." He spoke angrily.

"Kal..." Diana spoke.

"How dare they..." Clark was now uncharacteristically angry. He was beyond furious. "I should be fighting still...for what belongs to my people...my family!"

He sighed in frustration as he moved his arm against the prison. He felt himself slipping from his control. A feeling that he never felt in years. Pure rage...unadulterated rage.

Clark trained himself to almost never to feel rage. He knew that if he snapped, he could cause irreparable damage to the planet and humanity. But this was personal.

"I will not it end like this." Clark's eyes flashed with fire. "If I could just fight...I would..."

He then looked at the Green Lanterns looking down at him with amusement and fascinations. "I won't give up." Clark said. "You hear me. I won't give up!"

Suddenly, the doors to the Fortress opened, as as the Lanterns were about to enter, something large and quick flew out of it, smashed Clark's prison and landed next to his lying form. The force was great enough to knock the lanterns back a couple of meters.

Clark opened his eyes and saw his heirloom. The Omni-Sword the Unyielding.

_Fight on..._

_Fight On..._

_Fight On!_

Clark slowly got up to his feet and walked to the sword. His power was drained, so he was as weak as a human. Lanterns were about to stop him when another crash occurred. An angry Kryptonian by the name of Kon-El arrived.

"Clark! Diana!" Conner yelled. He smashed the nearby lanterns like paper in his anger and smashed the chains holding Diana.

"Another kryptonian?" A lantern yelled. Conner lifted him and smashed his chest hard enough to shatter every bone in his body. Conner felt the lack of solar rays in the area. Diana ran to retrieve her weapons and shield and ran to Conner.

"Conner!" Diana said. "Thank Hera you are here."

"Why didn't you call me?" Conner and Diana stood back to back against the Lanterns. A green fist can and Conner smashed it and punched the lantern into the ground and tossed him into several others.

"We honestly thought we could take care of this ourselves. A wrong decision." Diana commented.

"So, what is the plan?" Conner asked as he kicked a lantern away.

"Wait for reinforcements and then repel them all." Diana noted. "I can only use Zeus's lightning so much at a time before I lose myself completely. We will have to work together to survive this." She sliced a Lanthern's stomach and kicked him.

Clark stood weakly and stood before the sword as the rest of the lanterns were occupied with Conner and Diana. He panted in pain and exhaustion.

_Take me...wield me...you said that you would continue to fight on. Will you just watch as your loved ones fight and fall? Will you watch your history taken from you?_

"No..." Clark answered.

_Then wield me. With my power, you will be able to do what you want_.

"And what is what I want?" Clark asked.

_You want to protect._

Clark grabbed the sword and lifted it. Suddenly, he felt his powers returning to him and more. It was not like before, when he first touched the sword. He could lift it, but he felt nothing special. Now, he felt as if the sword was fully interacting with him, supercharging him just like the time when Apollo accidentally supercharged him with solar power.

He pulled his sword back to swing it. "Conner, Diana, get away from there!" When they got away and the lanterns chased them, Clark readied himself "Get away from my family!" He shouted and swung his sword. A sword beam of unprecedented magnitude was created. It was so powerful that all the remaining green lanterns were defeated instantly and the nearby mountains were flattened in an instant. When the snow settled, all that was left was the unconscious and battered bodies of the Lantern corp.

Clark wasn't finished. He pulled his sword back again, this time at the sky. He swung it again, releasing a similar attack, and the green shield around the area blocking the sunlight was shattered instantly. It also cleared the skies, allowing sunlight to come unopposed.

Conner and Diana were amazed at the level of attack Clark just created. Never in their history did they see such an attack.

"Diana, are you okay!" Clark flew to her and hugged her tightly. Diana returned it and kissed him.

"I am okay, my sun." She whispered.

Conner looked around at the damage. From his rough estimation of land area, Clark just flattened 7 mountains with a single swing of that sword. "Wow, this is just...wow."

"Hera was right. That weapon is magnificent and powerful." Diana looked at the sword.

Clark was astonished by how much damage this sword just performed. Yet, he looked at every green lantern and none of them were dead. Was it the sword's ability to not kill when its wielder did not want to kill?

"Are we done now?" Conner asked. "The lack of sunlight is not conducive to me or you."

"No." Clark said firmly and took his sword again. "We are not done yet." He flew to the sky, followed by Conner and Diana. They went into space, where Ganthet and a few green lanterns remained.

Clark flew close to them and the lanterns readied themselves. But Ganthet raised his hand to stop them. The Kryptonian and the Guardian stared at each other with silence.

"You will never take my culture and history from me." Clark said firmly. "I have no desire to use the weapons there to conquer, but you didn't even care and justified your actions with fear."

"It is our job as Guardians to do as we see fit to preserve the order of this galaxy." Ganthet noted. Clark lifted his sword to Ganthet's face.

"I am a patient man. I am also an understanding man. However when it comes to my personal life, my history, my family, I cannot say the same. Come here as many times as you want. But I will stop you every time."

Clark then flew to face Mogo. "I have no quarrel with you, mighty one. And I no longer want to fight you. But if you continue to do so, know that I will use everything in my power to stop you."

Mogo floated there for a while, but then began to float away.

Without Mogo, the Green Lanterns could never succeed.

"Go down there to retrieve your fallen." Diana said to the remaining. "But do not even attempt to cowardly breach the fortress again."

The lanterns floated down to Earth to do just that.

Conner then grabbed Ganthet by the collar. "You will going to steal my Over-Spear as well? You Guardians are no better than hypocrites, hiding behind your power rings."

Ganthet said nothing and Conner threw him a bit. "I am down to see that the Lanterns don't do anything foolish. And you..." He pointed at the green alien. "If you try to come here again, Kal won't kill you, but I will." He threatened and flew down to Earth.

Clark and Diana were going to follow.

"Son of Krypton, listen to me." Ganthet spoke and Clark stopped. Diana kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to go down to Earth. Clark turned to face Ganthet. "I am listening."

"The power you hold in your hand, the power that your brother hold...it is a primordial power that precedes even the Lantern Corp. And its power has never been rivaled since their creation. Such a power returning to this universe may break the balance of power and cause conflict again."

"Then perhaps the balance is imperfect." Clark noted. "Look, I know little about this universe, even less about this power balance you say the Guardians uphold. I wouldn't want to sacrifice millions of lives. But I am keeping my legacy with me. I can promise that I won't use them to conquer, but I can also promise I will never let anyone else have them."

Ganthet was silent.

"Go back to Oa. And remember what I said before. I will continue to fight you." Clark then flew back down to the ground as the Lanterns began to climb back up. Thousands of injured lanterns were held in the less injured lantern's constructs.

"Ganthet?" One of the non-injured lanterns approached him. "Your orders?"

Ganthet shook his head. "Return to Oa. We are done here."

* * *

><p>Conner entered the fortress as soon the Lanterns left. He went to where his spear was being held and took it out. He held it in his hands and moved his hands upon its runes.<p>

He didn't want anybody to steal it, much less use it.

"Conner." Diana walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Conner sighed. "Where is Clark?"

"Coming down." Diana sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Long day, huh?"

"You have no idea." Conner grunted. "Tell Clark I am going to take the spear with me."

"Why?" Diana frowned. "It will be safe here."

"I just don't want anybody else to keep it. It is hard to explain." Conner said. He ran his hand on it and pushed a button. Instantly, the spear retracted into a very compact form. Amazed, Conner put it on his hip. "I don't know why, but I have some sort of a connection to it."

"I know what you feel." Clark walked to them. "It spoke to me before I wielded it. Somehow I think it was forged for me specifically. When I grabbed the sword, I felt overwhelming energy flowing into me, as if I was hit by a million suns shooting its rays at me. I felt...unstoppable."

Clark looked confused and Conner frowned. "What is it?" The younger Kryptonian asked.

"I felt...rage...far more easily. Perhaps it was because this event was just too personal for me." Clark started.

"You aren't a machine, Kal-El." Conner started. "You are a living, breathing thing with feelings and a heart. I would have been surprised if you didn't react."

Clark sighed.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell me about this?" Conner started again. "I know that you want me out of this mess, but this is my heritage also!"

"I am sorry, but I honestly didn't think the Lanterns were going to take it so far." Clark started.

"Oh really?" Conner said sarcastically. "The self-appointed Guardians of the Universe, who believe their word alone is law? their egos are as bloated as their hypocrisy!"

"I said I am sorry. I can't change what happened." Clark said and Conner grumbled. "Don't use that as an excuse. Do you think they will strike again?"

"Maybe. I will see to it that the fortress is fixed and fortified once more. As for this..." Clark held the sword. "I will just keep it here."

"Why not carry it with you everywhere?" Conner asked.

"I really can't carry it around with me without it being seen." Clark placed his sword in its place. "You can keep yours until you get your own fortress."

"Deal." Conner noted. "I should really get back to my duties. See you two." Conner sped out of the fortress, leaving Clark and Diana alone.

"There will be so much fixing to do." Clark noted. "Lanterns definitely damaged the gates."

"I can have the gates fixed, Master Kal." Kelex's mobile module floated to him. "I believe Kelex Modules 1-10 can fix the doors in 1 hour."

"Do it." Clark ordered and the modules floated away.

"I need a bath." Diana stretched. "I have to go to ambassador duties in three hours."

"I need one as well." Clark smirked. "We did succeed today, despite our bad moments."

"Let's make the three hours count, then." Diana and Clark walked arm in arm to their bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>Prison<em>

Conner returned to the prison, only to find the guards there unconscious. He quickly ran to the cells, only to find a mysterious hooded figure he knew from the files. The two of them were only a door away from the cells themselves.

"Owlman." Conner frowned.

"So, the prodigal son returns." Owlman turned toward him. "I was wondering when you would come back."

"Step back from there, now." Conner growled.

"You look different from the information I gathered. You do resemble Superman in a way, but not as much as your picture." Owlman commented.

"What do you want?" Conner asked. His hand reached back for his spear. He knew that he could throw his spear fasted than Owlman could blink. But if Owlman was a match for Batman, Conner would have to watch for any contingency plans.

"I want to get Superwoman out." Owlman pulled out his guns and shot. Conner caught them, but found that the bullets were especially powerful. He opened his hands to examine them. "Nth metal bullets? Where did you get them?"

"Some dead people." Owlman continued to fire. Conner dodged them all and eventually reached Owlman. Owlman then pulled a switch from his pocket.

"You even move and this place will blow up." He said emotionlessly and Conner froze. "And when my heart stops beating, the building will blow up as well.

"You coward. You would pull something like this." Conner remarked distastefully. "To think you are even remotely related to Batman."

"I am just more efficient." Owlman noted. "Innocence and life are merely time dependent. Death and guilt is only a matter of time."

Conner then realized something and started to laugh. He laughed loudly and Owlman frowned.

"Why are you laughing?" Owlman looked around. He had placed proximity sensors around himself so that even if Superboy got close to him, the bombs would blow up.

"You really think I care about the guards?" Conner smirked. He was playing along again in his dark little mind. "I don't know any of these men. They are PMC people. They can quickly be replaced. Conner took a step.

Owlman didn't move a muscle.

"And your bomb. Would you be safe from the blast? Knowing you, you would have a plan. But seeing how I can react a million times faster than you and nail you like a fly, you really think you can get out of here alive, let alone successful?"

"You are bluffing." Owlman stated, his voice still monotone.

"Batman sent me here because he predicted you would be here." Conner bluffed, but somehow he knew that was Batman's plan. "And you already lost."

"How?" Owlman asked. "I still have the trigger and you are still there."

"How long do you think it takes for the Justice League to be deployed from the Watchtower to here? To have it surrounded?" Conner asked. "It would take only a second. Even less for me to-"

Conner burst forward and smashed his fist into Owlman's chest. He clenched his hand around the transmitter and crushed it, along with a portion of Owlman's heart and sternum. Owlman howled in pain. Conner then smashed him into the wall, making him immobile.

"And your proximity sensors used seismic tremors at a certain frequency...all I had to do was wait until those tremors to destructively intersect." Conner commented. He squeezed tighter and Owlman howled.

"You know...I think I know the perfect fate for you." Conner lifted Owlman from the door, punched in the code, and took him to Ultraman's cell.

Ultraman was muttering insanely with his ragged robe.

"I brought a guest for you." Conner yelled and Ultraman turned. He saw Owlman and snarled.

"You!"

"Yes, him." Conner smiled. "I smashed his left part of the heart, so he is not in shape, right now. But, considering how resourceful he is, I really can't allow him to live."

Owlman's eyes widened and Conner looked at him.

"Looks like you will be his new bunkmate." Conner smiled evilly. "Just...be nice."

Owlman activated his shock gauntlets, but they were really useless against Conner. Conner rolled his eyes and smashed Owlman's head against the wall to knock him unconscious.

"Give him to me!" Ultraman howled like a rabid animal. "I will kill him!"

"Shut up!" Conner roared and Ultraman calmed down, though he continued to look at Owlman with great hatred.

"In case that you were caught, we had a cell for you as well. It was built specifically for you." Conner took Owlman to cell adjacent to Ultraman's. It was involved dozens of braces to keep Owlman restrained.

Conner locked Owlman in the braces and placed a laser shield outside him. "And for the final touch." Conner pressed a button and Owlman gritted as the gravity was intensified to 20g.

"It is 20g inside that. On top of that, you are placed in the most uncomfortable brace system in the world with laser shield. I am willing to bet that after a few years, you will look like Hunchback of Notre Dame." Conner noted. "Well, I will tell your former lover I said hi." Conner turned to leave, but Owlman said a few words.

"I was...going...to...kill...her." He sputtered and Conner looked at him weird.

"Get in line." Conner spoke and exited the cell. He sent a message to Batman about the Owlman incident and got a message that aid and reinforcements would arrive.

He went to Superwoman's cell, where the beautiful villainess was sitting on the ground with her patting the belly.

"You are back." Superwoman smiled. "You visit any more and the guards will talk, hmm?" She said rather flirtatiously.

"Down, woman. You are too old for me." Conner spoke. "You had a visitor, aside from me. Or, you were going to have one."

"Oh?" Superwoman raised an eyebrow. "Who was it? Your deliciously innocent brother? The distasteful Amazon?"

"Owlman." Conner stated.

"Oh...what did he want?" Superwoman asked in a bored manner.

"He wanted to kill you." The Kryptonian commented and Superwoman looked interested again. "Sadly for you, he failed and is now in a cell of his own, with a hole in his heart. Oh...he said hi."

"Does he?" Superwoman noted. "He was a good lover, when Ultraman was too busy with his own job. I wonder if Superman is any different."

"Do you have to talk about my brother? He and Ultraman are almost the same." Conner spoke in an amused, disgusted tone.

"I am just curious. Your brother is...too good...too naive. But his heart is disgustingly too innocent, sweet. Does he have a lover?"

"Do you missed being gang-banged, woman? Wrestling in the mud with multiple guys?" Conner asked and Superwoman lunged forward, hitting the cell wall.

"I am no whore, boy. I am a woman with a purpose." Superwoman snarled. It seemed that Conner hit a sensitive node.

"And that purpose is to remain there unsated and unused. I bet you would squeak like an unopened door." Conner mocked and Superwoman snarled. "But to answer you, yes. He does have a lover."

"Is he good?" Superwoman asked.

"How should I know?" Conner asked in a wry tone. "All I know is that he and his lover nearly crack the world in half every time they go at it."

"Oh, do they now? What about you?" Superwoman tilted her head. "Anyone to satisfy your flames?"

"Again, you are too old for me." Conner commented. "And that is none of your business."

"So you don't have anyone." Superwoman smirked. "Or you had, but not any more."

Conner stood up because he had enough. "I shouldn't even be here now. so much stuff to do. Have fun talking to yourself." Conner mocked and left. Meanwhile, Superwoman rubbed her belly. "Nobody realizes the truth darling. Your father will save us, won't he? He won't have a choice."

Conner walked outside and old mercenaries were being evacuated and new ones were taking there place. Batman was there as well.

"Report."

"Owlman is in his cell, fully occupied. I...put a hold in his chest to remove the transmitter he placed on his heart."

Batman frowned. "No other way was possible?"

"If there was, I couldn't find it." Conner noted. "His mission was to kill Superwoman. His motive why is unknown. Most likely a extramartial spat."

Batman growled. Superboy nearly killed a person and he didn't care for it. Superboy, in his eyes, was losing his sense of morality.

Batman looked around for eavesdroppers and then leaned forward. "Owlman is reported to under a higher power."

"Him? A subordinate. I honestly doubt it." Conner commented. "You don't like to work with people or under people. And Owlman is basically your twin."

"As difficult as it may seem, Owlman could not have found this place on his own. Only five people knew what was really kept here, you included.

"So one of them is a snitch?" Conner asked and Batman shook his head.

"More like a leak. I will research this further. In the mean time, go to Blud Haven. It will take time for the prison to be remodeled.

Conner nodded and left. Batman walked down to Owlman's cell and stared at him. Owlman looked at him as well.

"You look like shit." Batman commented.

"So do you." Owlman spat. He could barely speak with the gravity.

"I know that you came here with someone's help, and you are sending a signal with another transmitter in your body. Using a transmitter attached to your heart to disguise your second transmitter." Bruce spoke.

"Great minds think alike." Owlman grunted. Batman walked to him and leaned down so that he could be eye-to-eye with Owlman.

"Who do you work for?" Bruce said in his most dangerous tone .

* * *

><p><em>Star City Festival.<em>

Conner waited for Cassie at the entrance of the Festival. He wore black pants, grey shirt, and black burberry jacket. Chosen specifically by a scolding Karen, the clothes were to make him look stylish at the same time not too forward.

As promised, he would take Cassie out for a date. Considering Cassie is the second girl he ever dated, he was surprisingly nervous. He never thought that taking a girl out to a date would be this nerve wrecking. His time was M'gann was natural, as they started off kissing in Prison and then dated. He knew that Cassie was a totally different girl from M'gann, very athletic, outgoing, slightly flirtatious. And apparently she had one hell of a temper, one she got from her mentor Diana.

According to Diana, Cassie is actually her half-cousin. Diana's half brother, Lennox, is also bastard son of Zeus and father of Cassandra. Apparently Cassandra didn't know about her father, and Lennox wanted to keep it that way. Lennox died at the hands of the First Son, first child of Zeus and Hera who was outcast when a witch told Zeus that the child would threaten his rule. Conner wondered if he should tell Cassie this. It wasn't his place to tell her, so probably he shouldn't.

It wasn't as if he was in a place to tell her about her past. His past was screwed as hers, if not more. Created a clone of Lex Luthor and Superman to replace the later in case Superman went rogue or dead. Being physically 16 always. Then changing into a pure Kryptonian with more anger issues than before.

"Conner!" Cassie waved at him from afar. She was wearing blue jeans, red t-shirt, and a pink(?) fur coat. Yes. A pink fur coat. Why pink? Who knows.

She ran and hugged him. "Wow, you look really sharp." Cassie looked at Conner from head to toe.

"You too. I never thought you would look so...cute..." Conner could only see pink for a minute and Cassie giggled. "I didn't know you wore pink."

"Why not?" Cassie spun for a minute.

"I thought you didn't like such...frilly color." Conner shrugged. "I mean you wear bold like dark red." Conner remember the times when he actually interacted with Cassie. She wore mostly black, red, and maybe orange.

"I don't really." Cassie pouted. "But I though I would try it and see if you like it."

"Well, I must say I prefer you in your own color." Conner smiled and Cassie blushed.

They entered the carnival and proceeded to play games. Conner won several prizes, such as the water gun shooting, the hammer toss, and even the hoop in stick. Cassie played dunk the sailor and a pie eating contest. Conner stood behind Cassie as she took off her coat to give it to Conner and pulled her hair back.

"You sure you want to do this?" Conner looked to the side and saw mostly large, fat men and women drooling with anticipation over pies.

"Oh sure." Cassie grinned. "I may not look like it, but I can eat!"

Conner mumbled his doubt and went to stand at the audience place.

The referee raised his flag. "Ready...Set...Go!" The people started to gulp down pies like they were cherries. Conner looked at Cassie in disbelief as he saw Wondergirl take bite after bite incessantly.

Slowly the participants dropped out until it was Cassie and perhaps the thinnest guy there. The guy was a geek with glasses and a Darth Vader T-shit saying "I own you!". Cassie and the guy glared at each other as they ate pies. Each ate about 10 pies and eating the 11th.

Conner thought about using x-ray vision just to see how fast her metabolism was to handle all that carbohydrates, but then he knew he ran the risk of seeing her naked, so he stopped.

Eventually, the winner had to come, and it was Cassie. The geek nearly chocked on a slice and had to be evacuated. Cassie smiled and raised her hands with victory. The audience clapped and several guys hooted at her.

The referee came out with a trophy the shape of a pie and a plaque. "Here is your trophy for winning and a plaque for breaking our record with 11 pies!" He said and Cassie raised them in the air, raising another applause. She looked at Conner, who was smiling and slightly clapping.

"Thank you. I eat a lot, so this festival was like a godsend for me." Cassie smiled. "I would to thank my boyfriend, who is over there!" She pointed to Conner and everybody looked at Conner. Nearly all of the women there gave whistles to Conner, who looked away in embarrassment.

Conner and Cassie soon talked out of the festival with an armful of teddy bears and trophies.

"You sure know hot to make an impression, Cassie." Conner spoke with great humor and Cassie giggled.

"Well, my friends did tell me that I was an overachiever." Cassie smirked.

"They walked out to the port and watched the sea.

"I am just curious...where does all that pie go?" Conner raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I though I ate a lot, but that was ridiculous."

Cassie shrugged. "I have always been a crazy eater. I always ate a lot when I was a kid and I remember kids teasing me." She said the last part with a sad tone.

"I heard that your past was not very uplifting." Conner said.

"A single mom who was too busy to raise me..." Cassie sighed. "She and I never got along. We don't get along even now. She didn't want me to join the Team until Diana convinced her."

Superboy leaned against the handles. "If you want to tell me, I can listen. I am a pretty good listener." He said.

"You want to? I mean, I can ramble and I don't want to bother you." Cassie hesitated, but then saw Conner's honest eyes. "Okay...well...I have no dad, a busy mom. So I was basically babysat by a lot of people. I went to normal school for a while until my powers started to develop. I nearly broke a playing set in the playground and kids started to treat me differently." Cassie sighed. "My mother used to scold me for doing such things, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't my fault!" Cassie spat into the water. Conner listened intently.

"Then I was homeschooled. I don't know where the money for the tutoring came from, but I was at home. After that, Diana came and I learned she and my mother were close friends." Cassie said. "She then became my mentor in training and controlling my abilities. Then I learned I had these powers because I was descended from Zeus. I desperately hope that he isn't my father."

Conner chuckled.

"So, here I am. A potential demigod with issues." Cassie said sadly. "Do you like me less now?"

"No." Conner looked at her. "I think...there is far more to you than meets the eye. But there is one thing I want to ask."

"Uh huh." Cassie leaned closer.

"Why did you break up with Tim? I thought you two were rather close after the Invasion." Conner asked.

Cassie scratched her nose. "I dated Tim because I thought he was a good guy. He was funny and cute. And he had a good butt." She giggled.

"Really, just for that?" Conner smirked. "A good butt? Is that what girls go for?"

"No! I mean...maybe..." Cassie blushed. "Anyway, he and I had a good time. But...then he began to distance himself from me. More and more. He became more focused on his mission in Gotham than with me. Then he and I had couple of fights, I crushed his car and threw it into an ocean. I began to distance myself from him as well, and well, he began to be less important to me. So he and I split."

Conner nodded. "Huh."

"How did you and M'gann split?" Cassie asked. She always saw Conner and M'gann and they always had a specific tension between them

Conner winced. "I thought you pretty much knew what happened. M'gann basically announced it to the Team."

"And you can't forgive her?" Cassie asked.

"I found out that I am not a very forgiving person, Cassie." Conner stared out into the city. "I am not. Almost as if somebody cut that part out of me."

"And since you can't forgive her, you don't want to be with her?" Cassie asked.

"It is more like I am afraid that she will hurt me again. I am afraid to trust her. If she hurt me like this once, she can do it again...and when she does, I am afraid I might just go insane."

Cassie nodded. "Well, since I don't have any telepathic abilities and single, can you give me a chance? And I mean a real chance." She asked. Conner turned to her fully and they looked at each other.

"You told me you made M'gann a promise to try your relationship again and you and I would be some sort of an experiment or an enlightening trip." Cassie said fiercely. "Well I can't accept that, Conner. When I go into a relationship fully, I expect my partner to do the same. And I am not afraid to fight for what I want. So Conner, will you be my boyfriend, fully with no strings attached."

Conner gasped. "You are serious...Cassie. We have been on one date. Aren't we going to fast?"

"It is not my fault that you go at a rate of a snail." Cassie pouted. "I can handle being a friend, but not second choice. So tell me. What is your decision?"

Conner was silent for a minute. "So when I am in this relationship, I will have nothing to do with M'gann?"

"It is fair, isn't it? I will do the same." Cassie raised her chin. "Diana taught me well. I am a strong girl who will be a woman someday. But I know what I want and what to do to get it."

The Kryptonian teenager looked at her honestly. "I...accept, Cassandra Sandsmark. You are right. It is fair."

"Then raise your hand and put it on my shoulder." Cassie said and Conner did so.

"What is this?" Conner asked.

"A simple ritual. Nothing magical." Cassandra did the same. "I, Cassandra Sandsmark, daughter of Helena Sandsmark, vow to commit myself to Conner Kent in this relationship until our relationship ends." She beckoned Conner to do the same.

"I, Conner Kent or Kon-El, vow to commit myself to Cassandra Sandsmark in this relationship until our relationship ends." Conner said.

"Excellent." Cassandra smiled and the two of them dropped their arms. "So, let's go back." She said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, I officially made Conner and Cassie a couple! Do not worry, Supermartians! Conner and M'gann are not done yet, though their love story will not be as ideal as you hope. <strong>

**So let me explain The Omni-Sword the Unyielding's abilities that were displayed today. It is unique that it kills only when the wielder wants to kill. It will damage, but not kill at those times. It also has the ability to full revive the wielder when he or she is tired. There are far more abilities that it has, but we will reach that in the mean time. **

**You will see that sometimes I make modifications of previous chapters when I feel that it is not enough. These modifications are based on what people suggest and comment on. So please, feel free to comment. Review are one of the main reasons for me to continue this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **New Toys, New Stories**

**So I started Cassie and Conner's relationship last chapter, much to the dismay of Supermartians. The reason for coupling then is that it was just too hard to resist. Their romance in comics has been well developed and in my opinion unfinished. My story is basically what I wanted for their relationship to be. **

**I got many comments saying that my dialogues are too robotic and i apologize. I just got the flu so I can't really concentrate. I will fix it later when I have time. **

**Many of you also noted how Conner is becoming OOC. Yes, he is becoming slightly OOC; Batman and others noticed it. The change has its purpose and will become evident in next chapters, with its own subplot and more.**

**Conner is NOT going to have a harem. He is not a pimp or cheater. He may have many suitors and fawning women, but he is going to be faithful. That is just who he is. The fact is he doesn't know how to cheat. He only had one relationship and he was faithful to her. And for him, faith and trust are two most important qualities in a relationship. And he is quite stubborn, as you all know. **

**And as for Superwoman's child, she may be playing or lying. You may not know, but I do. Just keep reading and you will see.**

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Conner looked around his new apartment in Metropolis. Thanks to his associations with Batman, Conner was able to get a place of his own until his Fortress of Solitude was complete. It was a studio with a separate kitchen and bathroom. A TV facing the bed, book shelf by the desk, couch, and other basic necessities, Conner was satisfied.

Wolf enjoyed the new place as well. The venom-enhanced partner loved the warm, not to restricted apartment. Apparently a few strings were pulled and Conner could keep Wolf in the apartment as long as it did not attack any residents. It wagged its tail. Although it preferred the large space of Mount Justice, the apartment did not bother him.

The Cycle was down in the garage. It would not even fit in the apartment, so Conner told Cycle to remain in the garage as a ball. He would take rides in it every day in exchange for staying still in the garage.

Lately he was extremely happy with his life. A steady girlfriend, his increasing powers, a place to stay, and even a bank account full of money. It turns out the Clark Kent was loaded for some reason. Conner suspected it was Bruce Wayne, but apparently Clark Kent also made money writing books, and his latest series were the best sellers.

Conner plopped down on his coach and sighed. Then he heard his door ringing and he forced himself to get up and get the door. It was Wendy, Marvin, Megan, Karen, and Mal.

"Hey Conner!" Wendy chirped. "We came here to see your new place!" She hugged him and Conner raised an eyebrow.

"But I never inv-" Conner started, but Karen interjected.

"And you would never have invited us if it were up to you." Karen snapped. She shoved her way into Conner's apartment like she owned the place. Wolf went up to her and Karen patted his head.

Conner sighed and looked at Mal. "She is still angry at me, huh?" He asked and Mal nodded.

"Yup, you are still in the dog house." Mal clapped Conner's shoulder. Conner led the remaining four of them inside. Karen was already moving things here and there.

"Karen..." Conner started. "You can't move things like that."

"I know..." Karen noted. "But no offense, but you score average in taste. Why don't you get your walls painted, instead of keeping it white?"

Conner shrugged. "I pretty much don't care." He started to put back the things Karen moved.

"Not a bad place." Marvin commented. "It is certainly better than what I got in my first place. I was roommates with three guys in a studio, and I thought I was going to die from lack of air."

The six of them had a decent conversation until they all had to leave. Four of them left rather quickly, leaving Conner and M'gann.

"Hey..." Conner spoke. It had been a few days since they saw each other. Cassie and Conner had announced their relationship to the Team and the two of them avoided each other. Karen gave Conner a piece of her mind and has remained angry at him ever since. Others greeted the new couple happily.

"Hey..." M'gann looked extremely sad. "Your place looks nice." She said with a very fake smile.

"Thanks..." Conner said. "As Karen said, it is rather plain."

"But it is you." M'gann sniffled. "It is like you...plain...but comely."

They were silent for a bit. A part of Conner urged him to comfort her and another part reminded him that he was committed in a relationship. But there was no hurt in comforting a friend, or so Conner thought. He approached her until they were nearly touching. M'gann was doing nothing but staring at the ground, and Conner hugged her. Slowly M'gann wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I am sorry." Conner spoke.

"It is okay..." M'gann smelled Conner's scent and she relaxed. Conner's scent always did relax her even in her hardest moments. "Cassie told me everything."

"Cassie talked to you?" Conner released her and held her at arm's length. M'gann nodded.

"She told me that she honestly wanted to be with you. In a full relationship. I then realized that I was selfish to try to keep you for myself." M'gann gave him a very tearful smile. "I still love you, Conner. I will wait for you. After all, you waited for me."

Conner bit his lip. Suddenly he felt so guilty. He was not thinking when he vowed to Cassie. He was so stupid!

M'gann stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Conner. Just remember you can always come back. I will be waiting." She walked away. Wolf walked to her and whimpered, garnering a pat on the head from the martian. When M'gann left, Wolf looked at Conner.

The Kryptonian sat back down on his sofa, his hands over his face.

"Damn it..." Conner cursed. "I am doing the same thing she did."

Wolf put his head on Conner's lap in an effort to comfort him.

* * *

><p><em>Fortress of Solitude. <em>

Clark was scanning his sword in the kryptonian scanner. He was fascinated by the sword in a scientific perspective. For example, how was it able to recharge his solar energy immediately? How was it able to create a huge shockwave capable of defeating hundreds of Green Lanterns? And most importantly, how was it able to only hurt and not kill anyone?

The scanner finished and uploaded the results.

"Scans show that the sword is made of an unknown material." The computer noted and Clark frowned.

"Wait, that is it?" Clark scanned the sword again and the same result came up.

"Computer, classify the sword's energy pulse." Clark ordered and other instruments came out and examined the device.

"Energy scale, high. Unclassifiable." The Computer said and Clark scratched his head. What was going on? The Kryptonian technology was able to identify almost any technology, even those of New Genesis. Clark then began to consider magic. Was the sword magical?

There was only one way to find out. He picked up the sword, put it on his back, and carried it toward Watchtower. He had Doctor Fate try to examine it, but apparently even he could not scan it. It was anti-magic, according to Fate, as if it was denying magic itself. Fate tried again, only to have the magical energy cut and nearly break the helmet of Fate.

Clark never thought he would concern himself so much about the heirloom of his house. He wanted to learn more about it, and its brother weapon the Over-Spear. Did they share similar qualities and capabilities? What were they forged for? Used for?

Ganthet and Apollo were concerned about their capabilities, and that made Clark more nervous.

Perhaps he was a bit too hasty in allowing Conner to take his spear with him. He would talk to Conner later.

* * *

><p><em>Themyscira<em>

Usually, Diana enjoyed returning to Themyscira because it allowed her to take her mind off of responsibilities of being an Ambassador, a Champion, and a God of War. But this was not one of those days.

She was between her mother and sister, who were arguing about a repeating issue between them.

"Absolutely not!" Hippolyta firmly shouted, her blond hair waving in the hair.

"Why?" Donna screamed. "I want to see the world as Diana does."

"I am your mother and your Queen. You will obey my wishes. Hippolyta sighed. "Themyscira must always have an heir to the throne in Themyscira."

"That did not prevent Diana from leaving Themyscira." Donna pointed at Diana. "You cannot keep me here against my will."

Diana had enough and placed herself between the two Amazons. "Enough, both of you are like children." Donna turned away with arms crossed and Hippolyta rubbing her forehead.

"Perhaps a compromise can be made." Diana offered and Hippolyta listened. "Why not allow her to spend a few months in the Man's world? Two Amazons can accompany her as well."

Hippolyta looked at her elder daughter. "How long is a 'few months'?"

"Three moons at most." Diana looked at Donna. "Is that agreeable with you, sister!"

Donna's expression changed from that of frustration to delight." Oooh, yes!"

Diana turned to Hippolyta again. "This argument will never end until you compromise, mother."

Hippolyta sighed deeply. "So be it. I will have to tell the Senate about this." Donna hugged her deeply.

"Thank you, mother!" Donna chirped and her happiness made her mother slightly soft and return the hug.

"I must go prepare!" Donna let go and ran away, leaving Diana and Hippolyta.

"Diana..." Hippolyta noted. "I don't want to lose both you and your sister."

"Mother, you have never lost me." Diana said sympathetically and held her mother's hand.

"I have...to your man." Hippolyta gently pulled her hand away. "Ever since you were born, I vowed to protect you from horrors of man. When you told me you gave yourself to your lover, I failed in that vow."

"Mother, I have seen what evils men are capable of. And how women are just as capable of evil. And Kal has never stolen me. He has embraced me for who I am." Diana defended her lover.

"How is he worthy of you? I know he is descended from this Rao, but still. You are Princess of Amazons, the strongest of us. Why does he deserve you?" Hippolyta asked. She desperately wanted Diana to realize how her lover was unworthy. Unfortunately for her, Diana had the perfect counter argument and proof.

"Mother, you were only a stone statue when I became the God of War. I am now the personification of violence and bloodlust. You have no idea how much that has affected me." Diana explained.

"And?" Hippolyta frowned.

"There are times when I lose myself." Diana looked at her hands. "At night, I sometimes wake up with blood spilling from my hands and eyes. When I see blood, I can become consumed in bloodlust. And when I am angry...I lose any semblance of reality. One time, I did lose myself."

_Flashback_

_Diana wore her horned helmet and fur cloak as she began to spill blood. She had just entered a warzone and began to kill soldiers on both sides. _

_She sliced a terrorist in half with her sword and spun her shield to knock over a tank. Bullets flied around her, but she moved through the battlefield unfazed. _

_Diana roared and stomped, collapsing entire battlefield in an earthquake. "I am the God of War, mortals. Fuel my wrath and anger!" _

_"Diana!" She turned and saw Superman. "Stop this!"_

_"Ah...Kryptonian!" Diana, possessed by battle and blood lust, spoke, her normal voice mixed with a foreign, deeper one. "Your head shall adorn my shield!" She shot up toward Superman and punched him in the face. Superman flew back a few hundred meters before stopping himself. He saw Diana charging with a sword. Clark grabbed her sword, but her knee smashed his chin. Brushing up the pain, he grabbed her torso and threw them into the ground. _

_"Diana, listen to me!" Clark shouted, but his plea was answered with a dismantled tank to the body. He shook off cobwebs. He then felt bullets flying at him._

_Remaining soldiers and tanks began to shoot at the two of them. Diana grinned and shot toward them. Slicing soldiers and vehicles, Diana began to laugh with satisfaction. _

_Clark gritted his teeth and shot toward her. He threw her into space and followed her. _

_Diana retrieved her balance and looked around for Superman, who appeared almost immediately._

_"You are a worthy opponent! I will relish drinking your blood." She swung her sword back and flew at her opponent. _

_Clark floated there and allow her to partially stab him in the abdomen. He however held her arm and wrist to keep her from pulling or pushing the blade. Clark clenched his teeth at the pain; he had no tolerance for magical weapons. _

_"I know you are in there, Diana." Clark pleaded. "Listen to my voice. Come back to me."_

_"She cannot hear you...I cannot...wait...get out of my head." Diana's multi-tone voice began to fade to her old one. She struggled to get free, but Clark held her there. Her eyes were no longer flashing with blue lightning and she stopped struggling. _

_"Kal?" Diana whispered. _

_"You are back." Clark whispered back as they parted slightly._

_"I am sorry...I saw a battle and...oh no!" She saw the sword in Clark's abdomen. "I did this to you?!"_

_"It is not as easily as bad as it looks." Clark reassured her. He slowly removed the sword and cauterized his wound with his heat vision. But he buckled slightly. _

_"I remember all those I killed." Diana saw her bloodstained hands. "All those soldiers...Kal, what have I done!" She gasped. _

_"You lost yourself temporarily. But it will be okay." Clark spoke in a comforting tone._

_"No, it will not be okay. I just killed all those people...and I couldn't control myself. I do not deserve to call myself a warrior." She was able to fly away when Clark grabbed her and hugged her so tightly that she could not escape._

_"You are Diana. You are a warrior. You are also the God of War. You can master War as you have mastered yourself. I believe in you." Clark spoke to her firmly. Diana hugged him as well to make sure that this was real. _

_"I will never leave you, Diana." Clark spoke. "If you would have me..."_

_"I will! Oh I will!" Diana proclaimed and kissed him. _

_End of Flashback_

Diana told her mother the story. "He is not afraid to fight me, not afraid to get hurt to restrain me. You tell me how he is unworthy of me. But I ask you; am I worthy enough for him?"

Hippolyta remained silent.

"So do not say he is not worthy of me, mother, for you insult both me and him." Diana said.

"You give him much credit, daughter. However, I had not seen this side of him that you have just described. Until I see his kindness and patience with my own eyes, I will not change how I feel about him." Hippolyta stated.

"Then give him a chance to show you." Diana offered. "I will ask him if you can visit him there in a few days."

Hippolyta sighed deeply. She was going through with this. "So be it."

Diana smiled and hugged her mother. "You will not regret it, mother." She said happily.

"I sure pray I do not." Hippolyta whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Metropolis<em>

Conner was cooking his lunch when he heard a knock on his door. He used his x-ray vision and saw it was Cassie. He went to the door and welcomed Cassie, who jumped into his arms.

"Hey!" Cassie said cheerfully. Conner chuckled and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I came by to see your new place." Cassie entered Conner's apartment. "Not bad...plain, but not bad." Wolf went up to her and Cassie began to pat the dog's belly.

Conner then remembered M'gann and was slightly saddened. "Cass." He spoke and Cassie looked at him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Cassie saw Conner's conflicted expression.

"I saw M'gann today. She and some of my friends came over." He started and Cassie nodded for him to continue. "I then realized that I was doing the same thing as she was doing to me a year ago. I...I don't know what to do..." He sat down on the couch. "You are not my rebound, Cassie. I want to be with you. But how can I stand being so selfish like she was?"

Cassie softened and sat down next to Conner. "I like that about you, Conner." When Conner looked at her, she put her hand on his heart. "You have a big heart. I like people like that."

Conner continued to listen as Cassie spoke.

"You aren't like M'gann. You didn't hurt her intentionally, unlike her. So don't think you are." She put her hand on his cheek then. "Do what feels right." She then sniffed. "Mmm...something smells good."

Conner slightly cursed and burst to the kitchen. He nearly burnt his panini. Luckily, he saved and put it on his plate. Cassie followed him in. "Ooh...you can cook?"

"Yeah...ever since I started to live alone, I read up on every single recipe I can find. I memorized over 2000." Conner smiled. "Try it." He gave the panini to Cassie, who took a huge bite and suddenly grinned. "This is awesome!" She took another huge bite and soon ate the whole thing. "Can I have another?"

"I forgot. You can eat 11 pies." Conner joked and prepared another. As he cooked, Cassie started to talk about the Team. She mentioned how Batgirl and Nightwing were dating, or so that was the rumor. Lagoon Boy tried to get back with M'gann, but was rejected and returned to Atlantis. (Conner chuckled) Impulse was coming along nicely as the Kid Flash, although he was still annoying. Jaime was trying to copy the Cycle using his Beetle technology.

"So...I told him to ask you to lend him the cycle." Cassie said while chewing. "But apparently he is too scared to ask."

"He is scared of me?" Conner asked.

"Yeah...everybody is scared of you. Apparently some of the member in the League are also." Cassie swallowed. "They saw what you did to Black Adam and being as strong as Superman."

Conner stopped eating. He never really cared about what others thought about him. But did they really fear him that much.

"But I think they are just being paranoid. You won't do anything evil, right?" Cassie smiled and Conner returned it. They finished eating and left the apartment with Wolf. They went down to the garage and got on the cycle. They flew in the sky above metropolis.

"Ah, nothing like flying to calm the mind." Cassie laughed in the air. Conner encouraged her by doing spins and turns. Cassie screamed in excitement as her hair spread out int he wind.

They finally landed outside metropolis to avoid any suspicion. They went along their regular date until afternoon until Conner got a call from Clark.

"Hello?" Conner said on his cellphone.

"It's Clark." Clark called.

"What is it?" Conner asked. "Another Green Lantern incident?"

"Nothing like that. "Clark reassured. "But I have been scanning my Omni-blade to study it."

"And?" Conner asked as Cassie leaned against him on the Cycle.

"The scanner showed nothing. It can't detect anything." Clark sighed and Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Even with Kryptonian tech?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. Then I tried magic, but apparently it shreds magical energy." Clark noted. "Dr. Fate nearly died trying."

"Wait. Our Doctor Fate?"

"Yes. It nearly cracked the helmet during the power struggle."

Conner scratched his head. "So what?"

"We are going to have to study them in an another place. A place where magic and science is common." Clark noted and Conner thought of two places.

"\New Genesis?" Conner said.

"Yeah. I am preparing to go to there soon if I can. You should come as well."

"Understood." Conner closed his phone and Cassie snuggled against him.

"Anything new?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah...just a world of confusion." Conner commented and she giggled. "So remember the spear?"

"You mean like the huge spear that destroyed the Mountain?" Cassie nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Superman and I are...trying to figure out what they are really capable of." Conner smirked. "So a week ago, an entire army of Green Lanterns came tried to take them away."

"Why would they do that?" Cassie frowned. "Aren't they the good guys?"

"Well they are assholes." Conner growled and Wonder girl giggled again. "Anyway they tried to take it by force when Superman said no. Then Superman used the sword, and with one swing, he defeated hundreds of them and sliced 8 mountains in half."

"What!" Cassie bolted. "He did that? With one swing? What? Did the sword extend or something?"

"No. More like the sword produced a shockwave equivalent of a nuclear bomb." Conner shrugged. "Anyway, after that incident I got all possessive of my spear and decided to carry it with me all the time." He tapped the gold-compact spear module on his hip.

"Hmmm." Cassie looked at it. "If I recall...that spear was like 9 feet long. You sure you can use it?"

"It won't be easy." Conner stretched. "But I can't be sure until I try."

* * *

><p><em>Later that day Bludhaven underground training room<em>

Conner practiced wielding a very long wooden spear in the training room. Ever since he saw Clark use his sword, he decided to wield his spear in battle. Unfortunately it was very difficult for him. The spear was 9 feet long with a 2 feet long blade. As he was only about 6 feet tall, he had no choice but to use it sideways, or float in the air while using it. How tall was his ancestor to use it effectively? 7 feet tall?

He found that spinning it while on ground was impossible. So he would have to stay in the air and then strike. After practicing for so long, Conner realized he just looked ridiculous wielding it.

_Why can't the spear be smaller? It was able to fold in a compact form. _Conner thought. _It looks like I am trying to compensate for something. _

He wondered if Amazons could teach him more about wielding such gigantic spears in battle.

Conner dropped the wooden spear and touched the real golden one. He ran his hands upon the runes on the blade and and staff. Some reason it comforted him when he did that. Clark was right. It was as if the weapon was made just for him. It resonated with his soul and mind.

He smirked. "Time to test it." He picked up the spear and went to a refitted Zeta Tube. He set the coordinates to a known wild planet.

"What are you doing?" Conner turned and saw M'gann and Garfield walking toward him.

"I am just going to wild planet." Conner commented.

"Why?" M'gann asked. "Do we have a mission there?"

"No, no." Conner smiled. "I just want to test my spear." He took the spear from his hip and extended it to its original form. "And as I can't test them on Earth, I am going else where."

"Can we go?" Garfield jumped up. "Come on, please? We barely spend time together."

Conner looked at M'gann who smiled. "It couldn't hurt."

Superboy sighed. "Sure, why not. But be careful. The planet I just chose is very dangerous."

"Come on, how dangerous can it be?" Garfield grinned and Conner smirked. Oh, if the little one knew...

* * *

><p><em>Themyscira Embassy<em>

Clark had just gotten a call from Cat saying that the Amazon Embassy asked for Clark Kent for a full day of interview. Cat had booted him from the office and immediately sent him to the Embassy and here he was.

Wearing his blue suit and slouching, Clark waited at the waiting room. Diana did not tell him anything else, so he was curious.

A female secretary entered. "Mr. Clark, the Ambassador will see you now." Clark stood up, slouched again, and followed the secretary to the ambassador's room.

When he entered the room, he saw Diana, Hippolyta, and Donna. Surprised, he looked at Diana and she gave him a look saying that she will explain later.

As soon as the secretary exited the room, Clark straightened his spin, adding two inches to his height and showing his proud figure.

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow at this subtle, yet profound transformation.

"So this is your civilian form!" Donna smiled and walked up to him. "I must say, I was nearly duped."

"Thanks." Clark smiled and Donna gave him a big hug. He looked at Diana and Hippolyta walking toward them.

"So, what is this about?" Clark asked.

"Clark Kent, that is your Earth name?" Hippolyta asked stiffly.

"Yes." Clark said politely.

"How many names do you have then?" The Queen was still suspicious. "And how many do you use?"

Diana shot her mother a look while Clark knew what this was about.

"Clark Kent is the name my Earth parents gave me. Kal-El is my kryptonian name, given to be by my birth parents."

"And Superman? Did you give yourself that name?" Hippolyta asked.

"I am afraid denizens of Earth gave me that name." Clark said shyly. "They looked at my house crest and believed it to be an S."

"Is it not?" Donna asked.

"It is Kryptonian Crest for House of El, meaning Hope." Clark opened his suit to show that his Kryptonian armor chest piece.

"House of El? Was that a noble house?" Hippolyta wondered if Clark was merely a commoner. Of course, being descended from the strongest warrior didn't hurt. But she need to know his heart.

"It was one of the noble houses of Krypton, yes." Clark answered.

"My daughter tells me you are the last of your race." Hippolyta walked slowly to him.

"I believed I was, until I found my cousin Kara, and my brother Conner." Clark smiled. "It is good have a family of my own in a way."

Hippolyta cleared her throat. "Clark Kent. I wish to know the other side of you that I do not know. My daughter tells me you are gentle, honorable man. While I trust my daughter, I remain skeptical. I want you to show me your human side, if you will."

Clark smiled. "Well, then come with me."

The four of them went to the Kent's farm in Smallville. Accompanying them were two Amazon guards. They arrived at the farm, which was completely opposite of the city they were previously in. There were huge fields of golden wheat next to a red farm house and as far as eye could see, there were no large buildings. The air was much fresher and cleaner than in the city.

Clark smiled as he looked at his old home.

"Wow!" Donna gasped at the farm. "This is where you grew up in?"

"Yeah." He suddenly felt nostalgic of his more simpler life in Smallville.

Diana held his hand next to him. She fell in love with the farm the moment she arrived here years ago. Clark showed her the farm when her former friend Barbara, or Cheetah, revealed her true colors. She was so confused in her so complex world and Clark showed her a place where she could simply her life. This place was much like Themyscira, except here, there were no rigorous expectations of her.

Hippolyta was surprised that this humble place was his home. She expected a massive castle that would reflect man's ego, but not this.

"Where are your parents?" Hippolyta asked.

"They died years ago, I am afraid." Clark said sadly. He led them to two graves which read his parent's names. "I come here every week to just see them."

The queen of the Amazons saw Diana approach the graves, kneel, and pray for their spirits. She wondered who they were and how they raised their adopted son.

Clark entered the house they lived in, followed by his guests. "I will get something for you to drink." He went to the kitchen to get some lemonade while Hippolyta and Donna looked at the pictures of his parents.

Again, Hippolyta did not expect the faces she saw. A good natured man and woman with weathered faces, yet with sunny smiles. Compared to their son, they were tiny. But the way he embraced them and smiled in the pictures made them seem like a family.

"Oooooh, look!" Donna picked up a pictured of a baby with black hair and blue eyes. "This must be him when he was a baby! He looks so cute." She put it in front of Hippolyta's face. "Isn't he cute?"

Hippolyta took the picture in her hands. "I suppose he is...as man children are." She put down the picture.

"Mother, sit down." Diana motioned her to sit on the leather couch as she sat down on her own chair. Hippolyta slowly lowered herself onto the leather couch, weary of any surprises. Donna stayed standing to look around the living room.

Clark soon came with iced lemonade and cups. He poured them and handed a cup to of his guest, except for the guards, who stood stiffly at the door.

Donna smacked her lips as she tasted the lemonade. "Delicious! We must have this back at home."

Hippolyta sipped it and slightly enjoyed the sour and sweet taste of lemonade. "I must say, Clark Kent, that I did not expect such surroundings."

"What did you expect?" Clark asked as he drank lemonade.

"A giant palace or fortress." Hippolyta admitted. "Anything other than this...humble place."

"I do have a fortress of my own." Clark smiled. "But that is a private place for me, where I can avoid everything else in the world."

"It is true. I have been there." Diana told her mother. "It is quite lovely."

Hippolyta pursed her lips. She was not yet convinced of this man's character.

* * *

><p><em>Planet War, wild jungle planet of monsters<em>

"I hate you, Conner!" Garfield screamed as he ran away from giant tyrannosaurus.

The planet they just visited was Primitive Planet, a prehistoric one where dinosaurs still lived. Instead of going extinct, however, dinosaurs began to grow larger and larger.

Conner faced down the giant lizard, size of a skyscraper. He charged with the spear and jumped as the lizard opened his mouth to swallow him.

He brought his spear down and despite the relative short length of the spear compared to that of the lizard, lizard was destroyed.

Conner landed and saw the effects of his weapon. The lizard was sliced in half with the sliced parts burned.

M'gann floated down next to Conner and Garfield jumped on Conner's shoulder. "That was awesome!" Garfield said.

_So, it cut through anything and burns it as well._ Conner thought. _I must try more._

"Conner?" M'gann asked and Conner glanced at her. "What is it?"

"I am just trying to find out what this is capable of. Superman's is capable of leveling several mountains. So can this do?"

They walked through the jungle, with Conner's spear slicing through anything that was trying to eat them. The spear was effortlessly cutting through flesh and stone and incinerating them. This power was enticing Conner by the minute.

They decided to have a picnic with M'gann's packed sandwiches. On a field of glass, M'gann telekinetically put a blanket and they all sat down together to eat.

"These are good." Conner took another bite of pastrami. "Did you make these yourself?"

M'gann smiled at the compliment. "Yes, I did. I should have really packed more, shouldn't I?"

"Maybe." Conner swallowed his last sandwich. They both glanced at Garfield, who had fallen asleep. So they had a bit of private moment together.

M'gann looked at Conner. "So, how is life?"

"Pretty good." Conner looked at the red sky. The sky on Primitive was red instead of blue. "I am fitting in, I live well, and nothing extreme has happened.

"I heard that Batman took you off the prison duty." M'gann said.

"Yeah...he and I had a disagreement over a prisoner." Conner shrugged. "So I am officially back on the Team, though I haven't been assigned on missions."

"There hasn't been anything big." M'gann commented. "The last mission was just eavesdropping on weapon cartels.

They didn't talk for a while as things got very awkward between them.

"Cassie seems happier." M'gann said. "She is smiling more."

"Yeah...she and I went flying on Sphere together this morning." Conner said.

"So...are things pretty serious between you two?" M'gann couldn't help but ask.

"Between me and her? Nah." Conner chuckled. "I mean we hug, but nothing more. It has only been a week. At this point, she is a companion than a girlfriend."

M'gann smiled. So she may still have a chance. Conner smirked at her and they enjoyed a couple of minutes of blissful silence. That is until a volcano erupted.

Garfield jumped at the earthshaking. "What happened! Another dinosaur?!"

"No, worse." M'gann whispered as she saw the volcano spewing millions of tons of magma. "We have to get out here, now!"

Conner looked at the volcano and grinned. _Can it burn a burning object? _ Conner thought and flew to the top of the smoking volcano.

"Conner!" M'gann and Garfield shouted, but Conner ignored them.

He took a deep breathe and charged down with the spear blade pointing down. As soon as the spear touched the molten magma, the entire volcano erupted and was incinerated in a burst of red energy.

Amidst the destroyed volcano ruins, Conner stood unfazed and unharmed. M'gann and Garfield ran toward him.

_So it doesn't necessarily burn its target. It basically obliterates matter into subatomic particles using highly-concentrated energy. An energy that permeates to anything. I wonder what it can do with magical items? _Conner thought. "Only one way to find out."

He turned, only to meet M'gann's hand in a slap. He was surprised as he saw M'gann huffing with anger.

"What were you thinking!" She screamed. "Jumping into a volcano? Are you suicidal?!"

"I just wanted to..." Conner stated, but M'gann shouted back.

"Your life isn't just yours to sacrifice!" M'gann screamed. "You have Superman, your friends, Cassie...and me." She began to cry. "I was so scared to lose you..."

Conner sighed. "I am sorry. I guess I was just too eager.

M'gann continued to cry and Conner found himself hugging her. M'gann wrapped her arms around him and held him for her life. Her tears wet his clothing, and Conner patted her back to comfort her.

Oh how much M'gann wanted to kiss Conner right now. To show him that she loved her. Instead, she decided to hold him tighter.

Not far away, Garfield watched with glee. Perhaps Conner was coming back to M'gann after all.

But unknown to them, a probe was watching the whole thing and sending the video to an unknown source.

* * *

><p><em>Far away planet in a distant galaxy...<em>

In the dark shadows of a distant moon, a figure in dark hooded cloak watched Earth from afar.

"Lord Adun!" Behind the figure was a very small imp demon with robes and a staff appeared. "The Omni-Blade and Over-Spear have been found."

The figure turned slightly to him.

"It seems they are on Earth, and in possession of two Kryptonians living there. I must say, it is quite interesting for Kryptonians to live on a back water like Earth. Why Sons of Rao would live amongst humans is beyond me."

The hooded figure moved his head slightly.

"Are we going to Earth, my lord?" The imp asked.

Silence.

"The Omega Sector is fully under your sovereignty, milord. It would be fine if you were to leave." The imp stated. "And I have it from a very reliable source that Green Lanterns tried to steal them."

Suddenly, the gravity seemed to increase a million fold. The hooded figure did not move, but his mood has suddenly changed to anger. He released his restrain of his energy and it was so great that the entire galaxy his was present in was cracking in under his might.

"Milord!" Imp was being crushed under his own weight. "Please! You are crushing me!"

The stranger restrained his energy once again and the gravity was reduced to normal.

Imp huffed in relief and stood up once again. "Milord, what shall you do now?"

The hood stranger stood up and flew towards the darkness. The imp summoned his ride, a flying cloud-like object and followed him.

"Oh no...he is going to destroy all of them!" The imp gasped. "Not just the Green Lanterns, but all of them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mysterious figure? And how is he connected to the Sons of Rao? And what awaits the Sons of Rao as they get stronger?<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Remember? If you want to know what the characters look like, the pictures are on my profile page! And if you want certain pairings in the future, just review and I might just choose them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

* * *

><p>Clark, Diana, and Donna were enjoying themselves on their farm. Clark had ordered pizza of many kinds and Donna enjoyed all of them. So much so in fact that she wanted the recipes for Themyscira.<p>

Hippolyta however kept the happiness at a wary warms length. While she was happy that her daughters were enjoying themselves, she was still wary of Clark. She had seen his gentleness and kindness today as he treated her daughters with respect, but Hippolyta knew that looks could be deceiving. The pain she and her sisters felt under Hercules and his men still lashed out at her in her heart. It was something that could never be fully healed or forgotten. When Diana was born, Hippolyta vowed to protect her daughter from that pain, and same applied to Donna. But it was obvious that Diana loved this man. Loved him as she loved no other. But was he the same way?

Hippolyta suddenly cleared her throat, gaining everybody's attention. "May I have a few words of privacy, Clark Kent?"

Clark nodded and he and Hippolyta left the living room out to the porch. Diana looked extremely worried.

"Don't worry, Diana, I am sure that Mother is just going to talk to him." Donna reassured her older sister. Diana smiled, but she still doubted.

It was a dark night and Clark could see the stars as clearly as he could in his childhood. Hippolyta did the same, though she stared out at the sky for a different reason.

"Clark Kent." Hippolyta noted. "Do you know of the Amazon's past? Our past experience with men?"

Clark looked at her. "Yes...Diana did tell me of Hercule's barbaric actions." He remembered when Hercules was brought back by Circe, Hippolyta had frozen in fear. And when Clark beat Hercules up, Hippolyta's expression was split between relief and fear.

"So you understand why I have such reservations of you and my daughter." Hippolyta said and Clark nodded. "When Diana came into this world, I vowed to protect her from such horrors, the horrors of man."

"Excuse me, your highness." Clark started. "But females are capable of equal cruelty." Hippolyta shot a look at him.

Clark looked back up at the sky. "There is a story of a mother who drowned and killed five of her children because she believed they were possessed. Then there is one of a woman who in her own vanity killed young maidens and drank their blood to keep herself young."

Hippolyta listened to Clark's words.

"Can you truly say women are better than men?" Clark asked. "Can you honestly say that one is truly superior to another?"

"What do you believe, then, Man?" Hippolyta asked. "Do you believe in male supremacy?" She goaded to get a reaction out of Clark. But Clark shook his head and calmly explained in thoughts.

"My parents taught me that men and woman are equal. There are no preordained stations or duties of husband or wife. To saying the either is obligated to do a specific duty...is ridiculous in my opinion."

Hippolyta frowned at Clark's words, but continued to listen.

"I have super-vision and super-hearing. I can see anything down to size of DNA and hearing anything a million miles away. I can even see souls of an individual. But never in my life was I able to see through an entire group. It is much easier and simpler to look a single individual and much harder to not judge the entire group. The individual stands only for himself or herself, not the group. I have met many evil people in my life, and there were times when I believed that all of humanity is evil and irredeemable."

"What changed your mind?" The Amazon Queen asked.

"Diana." Clark admitted and Diana's mother raised an eyebrow. "I was once extremely angry, and had beaten an opponent to near death." Superman spoke of the time when he fought Darkseid. The Dark God had attacked him very personally when he kidnapped Kara with Lex Luthor's help. In his anger, he dragged Lex Luthor and flew to Apokolips after being supercharged in the nearly sun and decimated the planet's defenses. He and the Dark God fought each other and nearly destroyed the planet in the process. The Dark God matched Clark blow for blow until Clark grabbed Darkseid's face and burned his eyes out with heat vision. Then he used the time to smash Darkseid's arms and continued to pummel the Dark God's face until the planet did crack in half. Apokolips was broken and sent out of orbit. Clark was about to finish him and then kill Lex, but Diana stopped him. She had borrowed Orion's boomtube and came to stop Clark from becoming a monster. Clark was able to calm down, retrieve Kara, and left Apokolips with a fearfulLex. "If she were any other, she would have let me kill them. But not her. She didn't want me to become a murderer and change into something I didn't want to be."

"Is that it? Is that why you are so attracted to my daughter?" Hippolyta asked. "I must know the truth from you, Clark Kent."

"Diana and I...it is very difficult to explain. In a way, it was as if we were meant to be together. During our time together, a million things could have gone wrong. A million ways we could have split up. But miraculously, we didn't. She and I have reinforced our relationship with respect and trust. I would not give it up for anything." Clark stated.

"What if you had to kill one to save Diana?" Hippolyta asked and Clark remained silent. "You said you couldn't kill for it would change who you are. But what if you had no choice?"

Clark thought for a bit then was about to answer. But then, he was interrupted by Hal Jordan, John Steward, and Simon Baz.

Diana, Donna, and the Amazon guardians came out of the building at the green light. Diana prepared to fight and Clark was about to activated his kryptonian nano-armor.

"We come in peace." John Stewart answered as the three men floated down to the ground. "Calm down, Superman. We are not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Clark frowned.

"Because we need your help." Hal stepped forward.

"Help you?" Diana jumped down next to her beloved. "The Green Lanterns attacked us a week ago."

Simon growled. "Look there is a bigger problem than your grudge." Diana glared at him and Simon prepared for a punch.

"Look, we don't like each other. That is true." Hal stepped between them. "But there is much greater threat looming in the universe."

Clark took a deep breathe. "Go on."

"After the Green Lantern's defeat at your hands..." Hal explained and Simon gritted his teeth in embarrassment. "Someone has been wiping off the Lantern Corps. Not just Green Lanterns, but everbody in the Emotional Spectrum."

"We already lost 4,000 this week." Simon commented. "Sinestro Corps has lost half its forces. And the Red Lanterns tried to fight it. Less than a 1000 of Green Lanterns remain. All of the Black Lanterns were destroyed."

"Temporarily all of the Lantern Corps are uniting into one force to fight against this threat." Hal continued. "But even they say that may not be enough against this threat."

"So why do you come to me specifically?" Clark asked. "You could go to New Genesis and gain the Highfather's aid."

The Lanterns looked at each other uncomfortably. "Because, you and your Omni-blade are perhaps the only thing that could stop this threat."

Clark sighed. "What?"

"Look, we don't know much about this ourselves. All we know is that Ganthet and rest of the Guardians said that you are literally our only hope of survival. So let's go!" Simno walked to Clark and tried to drag him, but Diana shoved him off.

"Clark, this could be a trap." Diana whispered. "They could be amassing their forces to steal your heirloom."

"Look, Diana." Hal started. "The Green Lantern corp has permanently discontinued its mission of going after Kryptonian technology. And even if we didn't, it is the last thing on our to-do list." He walked to the couple. "Please. We have fought with each other in many fights. If you don't help, then all Lanterns die. Carol and even Kara."

Clark gasped. "She is still with the Red Lantern Corp?"

"To my knowledge yes." Hal said. "Will you trust me on this?"

Diana stood firmly. "Do you swear on your honor as Green Lanterns that you are speaking the truth?"

"I do." Hal said with his ring out.

"So do I." John Stewart noted.

Simon muttered. "I as well."

Clark looked at Diana. "Well, I should go." He held Diana's hand tightly.

"I will go with you." Diana said, but Clark shook his head.

"You should stay. This threat may come to Earth, and if you leave as well, then Earth is doomed." Clark said. "But I will come back soon."

"Come back." Diana hugged him and Clark floated.

"I have to get my sword. I will meet you back here." Clark said and burst to the Fortress of Solitude. In only ten seconds later, Clark came back in his kryptonian armor with the sword on his back.

"I will be back. Keep Earth safe." Clark said to Diana as he floated with Green Lanterns.

"I love you." Diana spoke.

"I know." Clark smiled and flew off.

* * *

><p><em>New Genesis<em>

The Highfather Izaya tapped his throne as he saw the footage of Conner with his spear. "So the Spear of Supremacy has been found, along with the Omni-Blade the Unyielding..."

Orion stood before the Highfather. "I have heard the tales of Rao-El, the greatest warrior ever known. But I would have never expected Kal-El of all people to be descended from him."

Izaya grunted. "Stranger things have occured, my son." He continued to look at the video of Conner. "I have recently heard that Kal-El used his Omni-Blade to defeat over a thousand Green Lanterns at once."

"Impossible." Orion shouted. "No one is capable of such feats."

"It is possible if you are the Son of Rao and if you wield one of the Blades of Supreme Conquest." Izaya leaned back on his throne. "I am one of the few who has seen Rao in combat. His power was mighty enough to shake the entire universe. I would not expect anything less from his Son."

Orion muttered expletives. "Why is he so special? Other than his bloodline?"

"His upbringing along with his choices make him special Orion. Rein in your jealousy." Izaya continued and Orion nodded rather reluctantly. "It will still be many years before they can utilize their heirlooms to their fullest. And more until they unlock their full latent powers."

"Latent powers?" Orion asked. "Just how strong can they actually be? They are only mortal!"

"Until now they have only relied on their physical powers granted to them by their physiology and the sun." Izaya explained. "They are different from other Kryptonians, or rest of living beings, in that their life force is akin to the Source and the Entity itself. The ultimate level of power known as Power Cosmic. It is their bloodline, the bloodline of Rao himself."

"This is the first time I have heard of this." Orion asked.

"It is knowledge known only to a few in the universe." The Highfather explained. "The Quintessentials and All-Father Odin are the only ones who know of how this universe came to be."

Orion frowned. "There is more to this, isn't there?"

"My son, what you don't know could fill this universe ten times over, and you would go insane if you knew half of it." Izaya noted. "And we will need the Sons of Rao to stop the calamity that will destroy us all."

"A coming calamity? What do you mean? Darkseid?" Orion asked. He hated his real father to his very bones and always wanted to defeat him with his own hands.

"No. This being is one that Darkseid worships...Chaos. Older than the universe, and all the previous ones." Izaya noted. "The first and last destroyer."

"Previous ones?" Orion muttered. "Anyway, have you heard of the Lanterns' plight?"

"Indeed." Izaya sighed. "Ganthet was foolish to try to take the Blades. Now all Lanterns are paying the price."

"But who is committing the genocide?" Orion asked. "Should we not help them?"

"And be wiped out?" Izaya laughed humorlessly. "The one who is hunting down Lanterns, he possesses might that is perhaps second only to Rao-El himself. He is the only one who was able to fight against Rao on even terms."

"Such a warrior exists?" Orion began to feel excitement and fear at the same time. "But why is he killing the Lanterns?"

"This matter is personal to him, and he will stop at nothing. He is relentless and merciless." Izaya stood up from his thone. "I must commune with the Source. Leave me." Izaya ordered and Orion bowed and left.

After learning all of this, Orion felt obligated to help the Lanterns. No doubt he would be punished even if he survived, but an opportunity fight such a being was too much to resist. He got on his Astro-Harness and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Bludhaven<strong>

Conner, M'gann, and Garfield came back from their own place. Garfield went to shower and Conner and M'gann remained.

"So, what do you want to do?" M'gann asked.

"You know, we should visit Artemis." Conner spoke and M'gann looked shocked. "I haven't seen her since my transformation, and I want to see an old friend." He made his spear compact again and put it on his hip.

The Martian nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

They decided to change clothes and take a Zeta tube to Artemis's apartment in Star City. M'gann knocked on the door and they waited until someone they did not expect open the door.

"Cheshire!" M'gann screamed and her eyes and skin glowed green while Conner remained calm.

"Calm down, M'gann." Conner stated. "Cheshire is not here to attack."

"Listen to your boyfriend, Martian Girl." Cheshire opened the door fully, revealing her in casual clothing and an armful of a baby. "I am staying here for with my sister for the time being."

M'gann frowned, but relaxed herself. Conner and she entered the apartment.

"Artemis is rarely here herself. She is busy being Tigress after all." Chesire sat down with the baby in her arms. "You two don't see her?"

"Ever since she went undercover, we haven't seen her." M'gann folded her arms.

Chesire stared at Conner and smirked. "So, found a new boyfriend, have you? Got tired of Superboy and that Atlantean?"

Conner glared at her. "I am Superboy." He said in a threatening voice.

"I am not blind, kid. You don't look like Superboy, compare yourself to the picture over there." She pointed to a large picture of the Team on the wall.

"I transformed from my previous form to this one." Conner tapped his chest. "I was previously a clone of Superman. Now, I am my own Kryptonian with my own DNA."

Cheshire raised an eyebrow. "I am not going to even try to understand that."

"He is Conner." M'gann defended. "In every way except for his new body."

"Whatever you say, Greenie." Cheshire waved her arms and her baby got restless. "Be a dear and get me that bottle, can you?"

M'gann telepathically moved the baby bottle to Cheshire, who fed her baby. "Thanks. Taking care of a baby is hard work."

"Who is the father if you don't mind me asking." M'gann asked.

"It is Red Arrow, right?" Conner said and the two girls looked at him. "Her DNA looks partially like Roy Harpers. Considering the original one was in stasis before the baby's conception, it must have been Red Arrow, the one the Team knows."

"Very creepy, but accurate." Cheshire smirked and shifted her baby in her arms. "Got a problem?"

"No. I was a clone before, so I can relate." Conner put his hand in his pocket. "But I thought clones couldn't have children."

"Neither did Roy. But hell, weird things happen. Look at you for example." Cheshire pointed to Conner. "As long as you don't judge."

"Never." Conner smiled. "Where is Roy anyway?"

"Away, on a mission." Cheshire sighed. "He is now a contract security guard."

Lian Harper looked at Conner and gurgled. The baby lifted her arms and Cheshire smirked. "Want to hold the baby?"

"W-what...no!" Conner stammered and stepped back. He never held a baby before and was afraid he might hurt her.

"Oh come on, she won't bite." M'gann teased as Cheshire stood up and put Lian in Conner's hands. The Kryptonian froze as the child snuggled into his arms. He didn't know what to do. He hugged her, he could crush her too death. If he was too loose, then the baby could fall. M'gann and Cheshire giggled at Conner's discomfort.

"You too are enjoying this too much." Conner growled and they raised their arms in surrender. He returned the baby to Cheshire.

"Guilty as charged."

Then Artemis entered the apartment. "I am home. M'gann!" She embraced the martian in a big hug. "It has been so long!"

"It has!" M'gann screamed with excitement. "I heard that you were undercover though."

"Yeah, but I like to come back home." Artemis turned to Conner and frowned. "Who is this?"

"It is me, Conner." Conner spoke and Artemis's eyes widened.

"No way..." Artemis stammered and M'gann giggled. "It is really him Artemis." M'gann assured her friend.

"But, what happened?" Artemis walked up to her friend and pulled at his now long hair. "Your hair, your face, your body! You just turned into a pop star!"

Conner grumbled and the others laughed. Eventually they all sat down and Conner explained what happened to him. Artemis couldn't believe that Conner was a full kryptonian and he now had a fancy spear to boot. Artemis also talked about her life. She was still coping with Wally's death by drowning herself with work and taking care of Lian. Conner remembered Wally and was suddenly saddened by his absence. His first friend in the world who accepted him for who he was. There were time when Conner thought he would just appear from nowhere and say his quirky lines.

Artemis recognized Conner's sadness and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and Conner smiled warmly.

"So, you and M'gann back together?" Artemis asked. M'gann shook her head sadly. "Conner is dating Cassie."

"Cassie? Cassandra Sandsmark, Wonder Girl?" Artemis shot a look at Conner, who nodded. "why are you dating that girl?"

"Because she asked me to and I was lonely?" Conner said and Artemis gave him a dirty eye. "Look, Cassie is a good girl. Funny, cheerful. Quirky..."

Artemis grunted. "I thought you and M'gann would be back together after the Invasion." She looked at M'gann, who looked crestfallen. "I am guessing you two didn't really settle things."

Cheshire leaned forward. "ooh, a tragic romance. Can you tell me?"

"No." M'gann and Conner said and the former criminal pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Batcave<strong>

Batman, after careful interrogation of Owlman, had found out that Lex, Amanda Waller, and Morgan Edge were in bed together for a master plan.

They had given Owlman resources in exchange for information of League's strength and weaknesses. Owlman did tell them almost everything, key word being almost. Owlman gave the impression that he was a scorned man for revenge, but Batman knew that Owlman was just too controlled for that.

Their objective... to take down the Justice League, obviously. But how was the main questions.

Batman knew that they were related to the Society of Light, the mysterious organization that framed the Justice League with a crime many years ago. Also the Society that pulled a lot of unknown strings to topple governments and reinstate their own.

Recently their actions have been rather benign, and Batman hated that. So many layers of secret to unravel and so little time until an impending crisis.

He then heard somebody standing behind him. "Dick?"

"I got the info you wanted." Dick Grayson, or Nightwing handed him the disk. "The record of all ins and outs of Lex Luthor's schedule."

Batman put the disc in the computer and saw the data. "Lex Luthor is building a city..."

"Not just any city." Nightwing clicked on the computer. "It is a city filled with New Genesis and other offworld technology. They have been building in an unknown location, but records say that they are nearly complete."

Batman frowned. "What would Lex Luthor want a high-tech city for?"

"A fortress of his own, perhaps? A haven where he is King? He is not the only one." Dick clicked. "Certain countries such as Queen Bee's Bialya have recently amassed their armies and military arsenal. While it is not Neo-Genesis tech, guess who is selling them the weapons."

"Luthor." Batman frowned. "I would have thought we intercepted the weapons market."

"You did, just only a portion of it." Dick noted. "Turns out that they were selling weapons all the way back in 2011. They are readying for war without showing it. UN can't do anything as they don't know. And even if they do, the countries will just deny it. In all, there hasn't been this much amassing of weapons since world war II.

Nightwing answered with questions of his own."I heard that Owlman is in prison."

"Yes, I got some interesting information from him." Batman noted. "Lex Luthor, Amanda Waller, and Morgan Edge were in this together. And considering the resources and technology of this scale, they may also being working with the Society of Light again."

"So what are we waiting for?" Nightwing said. "We can trap and capture the three of them for information."

"Morgan Edge is dead." Batman answered and Nightwing frowned. "Public statements say he died of suicide, but I believe someone killed him to silence him."

"Luthor and Waller?" Dick asked. Batman nodded.

"If we snuff them now, the others will hide and they will restart their operation at another time and place." Batman noted. "I want to drag them all out and take care of them."

"That is very dangerous, Bruce." Dick answered. "And when we do find out all the players, it may just be too late."

Batman was silent. "Go back and get some more information. Every information counts."

Nightwing nodded and turned to leave when Batman talked again. "You aren't thinking of going back to the Team, are you?"

"Not right now. I don't think I can handle the stress of leadership again." Nightwing sighed. "I lost too many peope under my watch, and I can't handle to lose more." He disappeared in the shadows of Batcave. Bruce understood what his protege felt, but chose to keep it to himself.

Lex Luthor with a high-tech fortress did not sit right with him. He had a feeling an apocalyptic event was about to happen. Perhaps he should move his family to the Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apokolips<strong>_

The fiery planet of Apokolips, the world of Darkseid, hosted a huge armies amassed for another invasion. However, the invasion was not for New Genesis, but for another planet.

Darkseid was sitting on his throne, solemnly listening to Desaad's strategy.

"Superman has just left Earth, milord. It is now the perfect time to strike Earth." Desaad cackled. "And this time, the combined might of our military forces and Klarion's Dark Legions will crush that pathetic justice league."

Darkseid said nothing.

"Lex Luthor, along with Ra's Al Ghul, and Queen Bee's forces will join our forces in destroying the Justice League." Desaad folded his hands. "Do you really intend to give the Earth to them?"

"Of course not." Darkseid rumbled. "When the League is taken care of, I shall descend upon all humans like the inevitable death. Are your minions in place?"

Desaad nodded eagerly. "The moles are secure, milord."

He clenched his fist. "See to it that you do not fail." Darkseid's deep voice rumbled. "Or there will be no second chances for you." His eyes burned the Omega energy and Desaad bowed lowly and walked away.

Then Granny Goodness walked to the throne and bowed. "My lord, the furies are ready to kill and burn in your shall lead the armies of parademons and will decimate millions to greet your arrival."

Darkseid stood up. "And when the Kryptonian returns, he will see his entire planet destroyed." He whispered in a very deep voice. "Ready the Boom Tubes. And order the Furies, to kill all of the right, even Savage."

Granny Goodness smiled as she walked out to give the orders.

"I shall repay the Kryptonian for my humiliation and past failures, and he shall beg me to end his life." The Dark God's eyes flashed brightly with ominous light.

* * *

><p><strong>Lex Luthor's City, Mount Luthor<strong>

Lex Luthor looked at the blue prints of his new Fortress one more time. The Neo-Genesis technology he had gotten from Darkseid improved his chances of defeating the Justice League and Superman once and for all.

This technological marvel was Luthor's greatest feat ever, and he did not like to brag, but he smugly patted himself on the back.

The firepower in Mount Luthor was more than the combined military might of United States and China. Its energy shields was capable to withstanding nuclear attacks. And its Neo-Genesis anti-gravity technology would keep it in the air even if the Mount were split in half.

And, his favorite, the fortress would be armed with drones charged with kryptonite. Superman would be blasted by thousands of kryptonite laser and even the alien would fall in matter of seconds.

Lex Luthor grinned as his cyborg assistant Mercy came in. "Sir, Amanda Waller is on the com." The billionaire sat down and activated his com to shot the very large Amanda Waller. "What is it, Waller?"

"Are you finishing up on your end?" Waller barked.

"I will be, as soon as you give me the US Military network." Luthor smiled. "And you with your new army? Are my control collars working?"

"Well...almost too well." Waller's eyes narrowed. "You and I are only in this to bring down the League, Luthor. If you even think about betraying me..."

"Dear Waller." Luthor interjected. "I can say the same about you. We both hate being betrayed, so let us agree to disagree and work together to create a better world."

Waller snorted. "What about your generous benefactor? That technology you are using is no way human."

"Oh, you have placed spies in my ranks, have you?" Luthor grinned. "But very well. I have made sure that he remains my benefactor, not my boss. I take orders from no one, as neither do you."

Waller slammed her fist on the desk. "You are a US citizen, and you will follow the government. In other words, you follow me, Luthor!"

"Temper, Waller. Be careful." Lex smirked. "Or I will deactivate the collars and you will have quite a mess to take care of and explain." Waller growled, but sat down back on the desk.

"What of your personal army, Lex?" Waller asked. "Are they ready?"

"They are in...shall we say, Stasis." Lex Luthor open a com and saw his magnificent creations. "I shall deploy them in case I absolutely have to."

"Have to?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"One can never show his or her cards too soon." Lex smirked. "But do not worry about me, Waller. I pull my own weight."

"Which is why I tolerate you even living." Waller barked. "Projects GODS BLEED shall commence when?"

"Soon as I get the signal from my allies they are ready." Lex stated. "I have many things to do, Waller. Good day." He cut the com and smiled smugly as he leans back on his chair.

"Mortals rarely get what they want." He nearly fell off as he heard a female whisper. "You would do well to know that, mortal."

Lex growled. "I told you not to barge inside my office or my head whenever you want!" Suddenly he felt his throat constrict as he was lifted into the air. His limbs were twisting into odd positions and Luthor would have screamed in pain if not for his throat.

A pale red-headed woman with cat-like eyes wearing a form fitting armor dress appeared and floated toward Lex. "Foul human, do you not remember it was I who allowed you to commune with Darkseid? Do you not know that I gave you the influence needed to build this...giant toy? The Kryptonite?" The woman raked her nails along Lex's face. "Do you remember?"

Lex gurgled and nodded. He was about to suffocate until he was let go and fell to the ground, gasping for breathe.

"Good." The woman landed softly on her boots. "Now is my army ready?"

"It is ready." Lex rubbed his throat and sat on his chair once more. "All hundred of them are ready."

"Good to see you use the Kryptonian DNA I gave you wisely." The woman smiled evilly. "I remember when you made a similar thing years ago." She leaned against Lex's desk to sneer at him. "The Kryptonian ripped him in half and nearly became the beast itself. Oh you must have been so happy." (I am referring to Superman: Doomed) "And so sad to know that you failed."

Lex growled, but did nothing. This mistress was far more dangerous than he gave her credit for, and now he was paying the price. Not for long.

"So what will you do with the hundred I created for you?" Lex asked. "Destroy a city? A god?"

"All those..." The woman smirked. "I will have my revenge as much as you will have yours."

* * *

><p><strong>OA<strong>

Clark arrived at Oa with Hal, John, and Simon and saw thousands of Lanterns of all colors floating around the planet. "How many are here?"

"The remaining 30,000 of all lanterns have amassed here for a final stand." Hal answered. "Normally they would be killing each other, but the fear of Destroyer is keeping them united."

"Who is this Destroyer?" Clark asked. "And how powerful is he?"

"I don't know." John stated. "But he destroyed three galaxies in less than a week. I call that a genocide of unmatched proportions."

They arrived to the center of Green Lantern Corp, the Guardian's chambers. The Chamber was also filled by representatives of other lantern corps as well.

"It is all your fault, Ganthet!" Atrocitus roared as he charged his red ring. "You condemned us all by inciting the Destroyer! Now he comes for all of us!"

"He is right." Sinestro floated to Ganthet's face with a stiff posture and his yellow energy arms behind him. "What will you do, Ganthet? No force in the universe can stop the Destroyer. You know this."

Saint Walker, leader of the Blue Lanterns noted as well. "Hope is bleak, as of this moment. Our impending doom is unavoidable."

Ganthet then saw Clark arrive with the Green Lanterns. "Kal-El, I am please to see you, although I hoped it would be under more pleasant circumstances."

"With all due respect, Ganthet, I had hoped to never see you again." Clark said in a very serious voice. "Your actions against me were inexcusable, but I let the Lanterns go because I do not kill."

Atrocitus floated down to Clark's level. "So, this is the Kryptonian, the Son of Rao? I had thought he would be more...intimidating."

"And to think he is our only hope against the Destroyer." Sinestro sighed. "What a day this has become."

Carol floated to Hal and embraced him tightly. "Oh Hal, what are we going to do?" Hal held his love tightly as well.

"I don't know, Carol." Hal looked at Clark, who looked conflicted.

"Where is Kara?" Clark demanded Atrocitus, who sneered. "Where is she?"

"Why do you care, Kryptonian? She is a perfect example of rage, anger incarnate. In the end, she will die the same." The red lantern smirked, only to have his face smashed and caved in Clark's punch. Atrocitus fell to his knees, grabbing his face in pain.

"Say another word and you will never use your ring ever again." Clark's eyes blazed with heat vision all of the lanterns activated their rings in self-defense.

"Son of Rao, enough." Saint Walker put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Your house symbolizes hope. Please help us all in this trouble time." Clark sighed and deactivated his eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?" Clark asked Ganthet. "What did you do to incite this Destroyer?"

The Green Guardian looked very solemn and serious. "We tried to take your Omni-Blade and Spear of Supremacy, as you well know."

"And that concerned the Destroyer? Why?" Clark asked.

"It is because...the Destroyer is related to Rao." Atrocitus stood up, his face bleeding heavily. "The Destroyer is...the First Son of Rao, as you are the Second Son."

Clark's eyes widened at this new information. "The Destroyer...is Rao's First Son?"

"Indeed. And unlike his father, he has no concept of compassion or mercy." Sinestro snorted. "He destroys without such weaknesses, a true aspect of fear and power."

"You would say that, Sinestro." Hal argued. "But right now he is coming for all of us."

Clark turned to Ganthet again. "What do you want me to do? To try to convince him to spare you?"

"That is our hope." Saint Walker put his hands together in prayer.

Clark sighed. "How can I convince him not to commit genocide when I barely know if he will spare me? He may be the First Son, but I am sure he has no love for me."

Ganthet and the rest of the Guardians floated down to Clark and bowed their heads. "Please, Son of Krypton and Rao. Never has the Lantern Corp been so united in shame and humility. And it is our fault that we tried to take the rein of leadership from your hands. Thus I plead you to forgive us and defend us from this terror."

Superman was shocked to see the Guardians brought down so low. He literally held the fate of all the Lantern Corp in his hands. And he would be betraying himself if he left them alone to die. "so be it." Clark noted. "I will do my best."

There were cheers in the room and the Guardian nodded their heads. "We are blessed to have your help, Son of Rao."

Clark took off from the Center and into Space, where he would await for the Destroyer. "Kal!" He turned and saw his cousin, Kara, in Red Lantern colors.

"Kara!" Kal flew and hugged his cousin. "Are you alright?" Kal looked at her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Stop doting, Kal, I am fine." Kara snorted. "But...I did lose some of my friends." She gritted her teeth. "That Destroyer...he will pay!"

"Kara, it is not that simple." Kal grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let me tell you what happened." He began to explain everything that happened, from the Swords, to what he knew of Rao, and what the Green Lanterns did.

Kara looked at Oa. "Atrocitus spoke the truth! The Guardians did doom us all!" She roared and burst toward Oa, but Kal stopped her.

"That is enough, Kara." Clark held onto her firmly. "The Guardians know what they did and the punishment they wrought. It is bad enough that so many died. Do you want to add more blood to this bloodbath?" He said to her firmly and Kara stopped struggling. "I don't know what you did as Red Lantern, and honestly I don't want to know. But right now, I want you to stop and remain calm."

Kara sighed and nodded. For some strange reason, Kal was the only one who could potentially stop her when she was angry. Other times she would go berserk and fight everybody, but Kal was like a wall that she could not penetrate. "I understand."

The two cousins stared at the sky. "So the First Son of Rao, our ancestor, is coming to kill us all. How...ironic that the past will destroy the future." Kara muttered. "Just great."

Clark nodded. "What a life, huh?"

"So..." Kara suddenly grinned. "How is life with Diana?" Clark groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>So there will be multiple chapters of battle next! Also, the First Son will make his first appearance! I hope you are excited!<strong>

**I put in a reference to Superman: Doomed in case you got confused. **

**Put a review of the people you want to read fighting against each other and I will try to use it. I need inspiration anyway. **

**And Please Review! I read all of the reviews by the way for ideas and improvement. No spam though. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I have just been stuck on how I proceed in this story.**

**The thing is I have had an entire story line planned out, but I feel like my current story is lacking in so many areas. In other words, I just went through this story too fast without any real character or story development; I just plopped down information and details. **

**Meanwhile I began to have a brand new story plot for a sequel, regarding Superman and Wonder Woman's son in the future. And soon enough, the sequel story became more interesting than the original one. **

**So the final thing is I will be REWRITING Sons of Rao properly this time. It will be slow, but I feel like that will just make the overall story better. **

**If you are disappointed, I am sorry. But trust me. The new story will be MUCH Better. **

**I will need a beta reader, so if you are willing to be my partner in this, I will be very happy. **


End file.
